Giving In
by greengrl
Summary: A Love story of Lily and James and how their romance started at school and how they fought the war together. Rated M for mature themes. Please Read and Review.
1. A Bit From The Past

Chapter One

_**Authors note :**__ After about six months of posting nothing I think this story I have been writing is finally ready to start being put up. I really hope I get some good reviews as I have put lots of effort into this one. I hope all my old readers will return and I hope the response to this story is a good one. The main storyline is that of Lily and James but I do feature some Sirius and Remus romance also. P.S that Sirius plus girlfriend and Remus plus girlfriend not slash now that I realise how that sounds. The story includes that of Voldemort but I have adapted it to fit my own criteria so sometimes won't go by J.K.Rowlings story. If I do make mistakes generally I won't care but if it is a big one let me know and I will see if I can sort it. Please don't be rude about my story because I won't respond as I do this out of fun and not to try and write an accurate prequel to Harry Potter. Anyway here is the first chapter and I hope you like please review as I am only posting this frist chapter to see how many responses I get and if I don't get many I probably won't carry on posting._

_**Dusclamier :**__ I own none of the story of which J.K.Rowling wrote. I only created the characters not present in the Harry Potter series. _

In the Beginning

She looked upon the view with a curious eye. Never before had she noticed certain things about her school showed so distinctly now but for the last six years they hadn't even been noticed. She smiled to herself remembering things that had occured at school. Meeting her first friend, the first time she had been caught for a prank, her first kiss... That last one is still imprinted on her mind so powerfully that she can even remember the smell of him...

Flashback

_"I can't believe we are doing this," Lily screamed over the music to her friend Edina. _

_"I can, come on!" Edina yelled back grabbing Lily's hand and shoving her onto the dance floor. It was their second year and they had snuck into their first party. It was being held in the forest by some seventh years. They had only heard about it from Edina's sister who was in that year. They strolled into the cleared area, music was pumping, people were dancing and in the centre of it all a bonfire was crackling away. _

_They spotted Edina's sister Henrietta, she spotted them and waved. She had no problems with her thirteen year old sister and her friend being at a party. She was the type of sister Lily wished she had. Lily felt really uneasy being here. She felt out of place. She was only thirteen and everyone else was at least fifteen. She had tried to dress older by not making too much effort by wearing some cool jeans and a nice top that showed a bit of the cleavage she was still waiting to get. Her red hair stood out but Edina was the first to be pulled away to dance with a boy. Lily was left standing there. She went over to the drinks table and took a beer. _

_She knew once she calmed down and relaxed she'd be fine. She went over to where a group of people were dancing. She joined them and they didn't seem to mind. She just went along with them dancing and getting more beers. After her third she was starting to sway more than dance as the alcohol starting to take effect. She felt a hand around her waist as somebody started dancing behind her. She turned and it was a seventh year, Brad Gollman. He was very popular and head of the quidditch team in Ravenclaw. He looked down at her and smiled. _

_"Having a good time?" he asked leaning down and saying it straight into her ear. _

_"Yeah, its great," Lily replied trying not to slurr her words. Brad took her hand and led her away from the dancers and into a secluded part of the woods. Lily didn't protest, she was quite glad to get away from the noise. Once there she started to wonder where Edina had gotten to. They'd been there for over an hour and she hadn't seen her. _

_"You are so beautiful," Brad whispered in her ear. He stroked her cheek and Lily felt a bit dizzy and held onto him to stop falling over. Brad took this as a come on and pulled her closer and leaned into kiss. He pushed his mouth roughly against hers and Lily tried to push him away but he was too strong. His breathe smelt like beer and whisky and his cologne reminded her of her aunts house which smelled of a mix of cats and cats poo. Suddenly she was going to be sick and Brad was still forcing himself on her. _

_She pushed him away and fell down, she heard Brad groan in disgust as she vomited on the floor and as everything began to get dark she heard someone say it was going to be alright. The next thing she knew it was morning and she was in her own bed with no recollection of how she got there and an almighty headache. _

End of flashback

To this day Lily doesn't know who helped her. Edina had been looking for her that night but said she couldn't find her. Lily laughs now about what happened. She had been so naive and unthinking at that age. Now she knew better and knew how to treat idiots like Brad, she also knew how to hold her drink. Her first kiss wasn't a pleasant one as you might have thought it would be, but it ended well without anything too bad happened abd Brad got his commupance as Edina's sister Henrietta found out about what he did and not only kicked him in the balls personally but also told all the girls that he had the tinest you know what ever and he didn't get another kiss that year lets put it that way.

Lily now being in her seventh year looked away from the view of Hogwarts as they pulled up to the station in Hogsmeade and into her carriage. She was still friends with Edina, or Eddie as she called her, they were also joined by Isabelle or Issy, and Alexandra or Lexi to her friends. They had bonded through all their years sharing the same dorm room in Gryffindor and were the best of friends. Lily looked at her friends giggling and laughing and smiled. This year was going to be good. Especially with Lily being head girl. She knew Amos Diggory was head boy but she didn't care. He was pompous and annoying but Lily knew he would do his job well enough. Lily stood and told her friends the train had stopped and they all trouped off the train to the carriages. They piled into one and sat down.

"So, I hear you get your own common room for being head girl. That'll be awesome." Eddie said looking at Lily and grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, I have to share it with Diggory though. Hopefully he won't be too annoying." Lily said.

"Doubt it. The boy is gorgeous but he born to annoy the hell out of anyone and everyone," Issy said.

"You said it," Lexi added.

"Have you seen the marauders this year?" Eddie asked curiously.

"No I haven't seen the little twerps yet. God they annoy me. They are such little children." Lily said.

"I have seen them, and obviously you haven't Lily because if you had you wouldn't be calling them children. They are men now and boy are they fine. James especially Lils. I would get in there with him. Sirius isn't too bad, well he is, bad I mean, he has that whole bad boy thing going for him. Delicious!" Lexi said almost drooling. The other girls rolled their eyes. Lexi saw.

"Seriously they have changed loads, they are no longer scrawny boys they are buffed out men. Also I heard James broke up with that girl he was going out with, you know the one. God, what was her name?" Lexi said.

"Cynthia," Lily said in a tone clearly showing her lack of enthusiaam for the girl.

"Oh yeah thats right. Still not a fan eh Lils?" Lexi said smirking knowing very well that Lily would cherish the day when she doesn't have to put up with Cynthia Baythes.

"You could say that, I personally like to think that me and Cynthia never got the chance to be friends. Oh, that and the fact the girl is a scheeming two faced bitch." Lily said this with the sweetest voice she could muster throughout. Her friends laughed all not exactly liking the girl as she was not only in slytherin but not exactly the friendliest person to them. Cynthia had always had a certain jealousy of their group. They were all smarter, prettier and better as dueling as she found out in the third year when she and her friends decided to pick on them. Their hatred for each other had grown over the years but last year it had all cooled off slightly whilst she had been going out with James as she seemed to want James to see what a 'nice' person she was. But secretly their hate for each other was still there.

The carriage the girls were in halted to a stop and the girls got off and started up towards the school. They had changed into their uniforms already and their cloaks swished behind them. Lily entered the hall and Professor Mcgonnagal beconned her to sit at the head of the gryffindor table. Lily agreed and brought her friends with her as there was some room. They sat for a while and waited while the rest of the school got seated. Four places infront had not been taken and Lily assumed they would be for the prefects in gryffindor. There were two prefects in each house.

"This year is going to be so awesome with you as head girl," Issy said grinning. "Sneaking out will be no problem."

"Yeah, but we have to be careful. If I am caught I will get in so much trouble." Lily said worriedly. "But I can't wait to get down to that new club in Hogsmeade, what was it called? Oh yeah. White Rabbit." Lily had just finished when she was interrupted by a deep male voice.

"Surely the head girl isn't thinking of doing something so naughty as going to a club?" The voice said. Lily looked up to put a voice with a face and came face to face with none other than Sirius Black the notorious trouble maker.

"You are obviously hearing things, Lily would never think of doing any such thing." Eddie said smirking slightly.

"Oh no, of course not." Sirius said smirking right back. Sirius sat in one of the chairs across from the girls and was soon joined by three others. Three were barely recognisable. Sirius, James and Remus were not as they had been. Lexi had obviously been right to say they were definitely now men. Peter, the fourth member seemed to have been left behind though, he looked exactly the same as he did every year, small, fat, and with a permanentely scared look on his face.

"Those seats are reserved for prefects only," Lily said cuttingly.

"Oh really, well it just so happens that my boys Remus and James happen to be prefects though it pains me to say it." Sirius said. Lily immediately looked to James. His face was stony and let no emotion out. Remus smiled nicely at them all but James just glared at the plate in front of him.

"You'll have to excuse James, he's not in the best of moods." Sirius said. He was obviously the most chatty of the group.

The group was then silenced as the sorting began. Professor Mcgonnagal called up the first years one by one to get placed in their desired house.

Finally after the last pupil sat down the headmaster Professor Dumbledore said a few words then the feast began. The boys immediately tucked in all except James.

"Are you not eating James?" Issy asked looking at him scowling. James looked up and looked less severe.

"I'm not that hungry thanks," James said quietly, he smiled slightly then went back to looking at his empty plate. Lily watched him curiously. His friends however made up for his lack of conversation.

"So what did you all do this summer?" Remus asked politely.

"Well we all went on our separate family holidays then we met up and stayed at Lexi's for a few weeks until school started. Her parents were away most of the time so we had the house to ourselves.

"Thats cool, we did kind of the same. We all went round James'. His 'rents were around but it was cool." Remus said.

"Yeah james' 'rents r the best. Right James?" Sirius said with a mouth full of food. James looked up and nodded glumly.

"Cheer up mate its not the end of the world. You didn't even like her that much." Sirius said bluntly in front of everyone. Everyone of course knew he was referring to the break up with Cynthia.

"Its not about that and you know it." James growled, then he got up and stormed out of the hall. The girls looked at each other and carried on eating in silence. The boys looked at each other with knowing glances and also carried on eating. The feast ended and they all departed for bed. Lily went her separate way with Mcgonnagal and Diggory to their new quarters and her friends went a different way. They were led up a few passages before they came to a tapestry of the Hogwarts Crest. Mcgonnagal sweeped her wand over it and said "Merlin's Beard" very clearly and a door appeared. She opened it and they enetered a chamber very similar to the gryffindor one.

"This was once Godric Gryffindor's personnel chamber. There are two bed rooms leading off it and one bathroom to share. I hope you use these special privelages with care and don't abuse your power as Head boy and girl.

"Yes Professor," Lily said smiling. Professor Mcgonnagal then left them to it.

"This is amazing isn't it?" Lily said looking around.

"I guess. I would have preferred to stay with my friends personnely." Amos said unsmiling.

"I suppose I am the same, I'm going to miss my friends. You don't have to stay here though. Your bed will still be in the Hufflepuff Dorm'." Lily said helpfully not really liking Amos' attitude.

"I might see about being moved back then now. See you later." Then Amos, without even glancing at the common room properly left in search of his head of house.

Lily went in search of her room and saw two doors either side of the ginormous fire place. One had HG on it and the other had HB on it. She obviously went through the HG one and walked into her bedroom. It was enormous with a full sized four poster bed in the centre with a desk, wardrobe and dresser also. The room was painted in a deep red with gold trimming obviously in the gryffindor spirit. She gasped at the beauty of it and went on through another leading from the room into what must be the bathroom. It was also enormous with a pool sized bath and two seperate cubicles for showers and also two sinks with huge mirrors. The room was breath taking.

Lily was tired though and decided to go to bed. She changed into her green tank top and shorts pyjamas and climbed into her new huge bed.

_Authors Note: I hope you like and remember to review if you would like another chapter. Thanks. xoxoxox_


	2. School and Other Fun Things

Chapter Two

_**Authors note : **__Thanks to all my reviewers, I won't name you but I really appreciate you reviewing this story. My story is going to move fairly quickly I think in terms of storyline so I hope you like. I know I personally can't stand it when a storyline takes ages to move on. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter. Its got a bit of everything in it I hope and I really hope you all like it and review it.._

_**Dusclamier :**__ I own none of the story of which J.K.Rowling wrote. I only created the characters not present in the Harry Potter series. _

School and Other Fun Things

The next morning Lily woke up at her usual time of seven o'clock. She showered and dressed in her new surroundings and then walked down for breakfast in a good mood for the first day back. She walked to where her friends were sitting, the same place as last night and saw that they were all in conversation with the marauders again. James seemed to be in a better mood and was chatting away as well. When Lily arrived they all greeted her and then went back to talking of the prank that the marauders had played last year on the Slytherins.

"And then ol' Snapey looked up and all this bird crap went flying into his face! It was the funniest thing ever. He just stood there in complete silence getting angrier and angrier then when he tried to get us back we just flipped him upside down and threw him in the lake. It was classic!" Sirius said laughing so loud the whole table looked at him. The others broke out in laughter as well. Even Lily who in the past had stopped the marauders from doing pranks. Lily looked up from laughing and saw James staring at her. He smiled nicely as if seeing her for the first time. She smiled back but was distracted when her time table was thrust in her face by Issy who was sitting beside her.

"What did you get?" Issy asked whilst looking at her own timetable.

"Um... I have double potions this morning, then transfiguration this afternoon, then defence against the dark arts tomorrow with charms. Its just keeps repeating like that. I have a free period everyday now which is great. I like my timetable, its all my favourites." Lily said happily.

"Sounds good. I have some of the same. I have charms with you," Issy said looking at her timetable and Lily's, "and transfiguration."

"Cool, what about you guys?" Lily asked the other two girls.

"I have the same lessons as Issy," Lexi said.

"I have Charms and Defence with you Lil's, so its just potions you have on your own," Eddie said. Lily smiled. She didn't mind so much, last year she was always so busy in potions as her friends were always doing things wrong and she was having to fix it for them. But this year she could concentrate more on her own work. She was an amazing potion maker and was hoping to use her skills in whatever future career she chose. She was thinking working for the ministry would be the most probable job.

"Do all you guys have good timetables?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, not too bad, I have a free everyday too. We'll have to meet up in the ones that coincide and do nothing. The best way to spend time. Haha," Lexi said. She looked across to the boys and they were all comparing timetables aswell.

"We all have free's at the same time. Excellent." Sirius said. "We can use that for planning more dasturdly deeds." Sirius declared.

"Yeah, or we could use it for working," Remus said, he was the sensible one in the group obviously.

"Or not." Sirius said quietly smriking. He eyed a pretty sixth year Ravenclaw leaving the hall and he excused himself quickly. Calling "Sarah, baby, its been too long." To her. She stopped and smiled and they left the hall together. His friends just shook their head and laughed. Breakfast ended and they all headed for lessons and Lily's being double potions she headed to the dungeons for her lesson. Her teacher was called Professor Slughorn. A particularly prone man to choosing favourites. Not that this bothered Lily, what with her being his number one favourite, well maybe joint first with Snape who was an equally skilled potion maker. She walked in the class to see who was in there that she recognised and she saw the marauders all except Peter. Remus was sitting alone so she walked up to him.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Lily asked politely.

"Sure," Remus said smiling his kind smile. He looked tired, but Lily just assumed he had been partying hard with the boys all summer but he did look warn. Behind them on the back row behind Lily and Remus sat Sirius and James. They looked like they were up to no good. Which was no surprise, they were famous for causing havoc on the first day back. Teachers dreaded having them for the first lesson. Professor Slughom however swept into the classroom and stood at the front beaming at the class.

"Welcome back, welcome back. I hope you all had as splendid summer as I did. I myself spent the summer with the minister of magic in the South of France. It was delightful." Slughorn said dropping in names as per usual. "I am exstatic about all your results. Not anyone lower than Outstanding, how wonderful." Lily looked shocked at this. This meant James and Sirius got outstanding. They were obviously more intelligent than Lily gave them credit for.

The class carried on with Slughorn going straight into making them make a potion. They were making a potion that would turn a person to stone if drank, it was called the draught of statues. Lily had studied it over the summer so knew it and went straight to work on making it. Whilst she was waiting for the mixture to come to boil at one point Slughorn came over to talk.

"Hello Lily, congratulations on making Head girl. I hope you had a good summer?" He said beaming at her.

"Hello Sir, thank you and yes I had an excellent summer. I went with my family to Italy."

"How wonderful, how wonderful." He said then he looked especially pleased with himself, "When I was staying with the minister I mentioned your name to him and how excellent you are at potions and he said once school was finished he would be more than happy to give you a job in whatever department you like. Isn't that wonderful?" Lily looked amazed at this.

"Me sir? Thank you so much. I was hoping for a job in the ministry." Lily couldn't believe it. She could go straight into work after school just as she wanted. Her potion came to boil and Slughorn left her to work.

"Congratulations Lily," Remus said next to her who had obviously overheard the conversation.

"Thanks," Lily said a bit embarassed of how Slughorn only favoured her when all the people in this room were of exactly the same level as her. She also felt bad because she knew of Remus' secret, him being a werewolf. He didn't know she knew. But she had worked it out many years ago when his disappearances coinsided with the full moon. She didn't judge him though. He was a nice boy, he wasn't like the other marauders.

The lesson finished and Lily produced her potion at the exact colour it was supposed to be, a deep grey with a sparkle to it if made exceedingly well. She left the lesson. She know had a free up until lunch. Slughorn hadn't set any homework, but said to look up another potion for the next lesson so they were all prepared. Lily went up to her common room. She had a quick to see if Amos had really moved out of his palacial room. He had then was no sign of anyone living there. Obviously he preferred being with his friends. She was quite happy though. That meant that she got the whole common room to herself. She may even suggest to the headmaster that maybe her friends come and stay in with her, two in each room. Then Amos would feel stupid for not thinking of that. She would do that at the next meeting she had with the headmaster. She assumed she would get note of one soon as she and Amos had to find out what their duties were, along with the other prefects. She left her common room and went up to the gryffindor one. She was pretty sure one of her friends would have a free now. She walked up on of the many stairs cases of Hogwarts and suddenly it began to move. She lost her balance and fell, just as she would have cracked her head of the steps two strong arms caught her. Lily looked up and was met with the two piercing blue eyes of James Potter.

"Sorry," Lily said quietly, she was quite mesmerised by his eyes. "I lost my footing."

"Its quite alright, thats what I'm here for, to help damsels in distress." James said smiling cheekily. Lily grinned back and stood up patting herself down.

"Where are you heading?" Lily asked.

"Just the common room, Sirius said he has come amazing plan for our first prank, since its our last year we wanted to wait until we have a really good one." James said.

"I can't say I wasn't surprised when something didn't blow up in potions." Lily said grinning.

"That was last year. Can't possibly repeat." James said fake seriously.

"Well I am off in the same direction so lets go," Lily said. She liked this James, he wasn't smarmy and annoying as he had been last year. He was funny and sweet. They walked together up to the common room talking about school and their summers. When they reached the common room they saw their friends were sitting together. Lily was getting the feeling her friends and his were slowing becoming one. Already they sat together at meals. Lily thought it possible that her friends liked the marauders than they had first let on. Lily could see Eddie smiling at Sirius in particular. Lily groaned inside hoping her friend wasn't falling for the notorious player that is Sirius Black. Lily sat on the floor infront of the fire as all the seats were taken by her friends. James joined her by sitting there aswell. Throughtout the free period they all chatted. It was obvious the two groups were becoming one. Lily mentioned her idea to her friends about them staying with her in the heads rooms and they were exstatic.

"That'll be awesome Lily," Issy said.

"Yeah, can't wait," Lexi said happily.

"Don't get too excited, I have to ask first," Lily said.

"Why didn't Diggory want it?" James asked Lily.

"He said he wanted to stay with his friends," Lily said shrugging. The boys looked at each other knowingly. James looked slightly happy.

"You having the common room to yourself is awesome," Sirius said. "We can throw a party!"

"No way." Lily said killing that idea straight away. Sirius looked disappointed. "But a night out to White Rabbit wouldn't be too bad." She added with a naughty smirk as she referred to White Rabbit, the new Hogsmeade club.

"Wait, you sneak out of school?" James asked surprised.

"Of course, its not like theres anything fun to do in school," Lexi said.

"How about this weekend then?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, we can use the witch's hump route," Eddie said.

"How did you know about that!" Sirius asked.

"You're not the only ones with secrets Black," Eddie said flirtasciously.

"Oh is that right Edina?" Sirius said using her full name. She scowled and batted him with a pillow. He grabbed her and tickled her and she squealed until her let her go. They planned their night out until it was time for lunch when they set off. When Lily went into lunch she went up to the head table to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Sir," Lily said politely.

"Hello miss Evans, what can I do for you," Dumbledore said as he sat on the main table.

"Well sir Amos has decided not to stay in the heads dorm' so I was wondering if it was alright if my three friends came and stayed there instead. We can have two to a room and I promise they'll be good." Lily said putting on her best good girl smile.

"I see no reason why not Lily, I will inform the house elves and they will move the stuff there for tonight. Is that appropriate?" Dumbledore replied smiling.

"Yes sir! Thats great. Thank you," Lily said happily before she ran over to tell her friends. They all squealed with happiness at being reunited in the same room again.

"So saturday night will be fun," Eddie said knowingly. The marauders were chatting amongst themselves and weren't listening to the girls.

"Yeah it will be, I can't imagine why you would be so excited about it," Lily said smirking at her blushing friend.

"I don't know what you mean," Eddie said unsmiling then cracked and giggled a bit.

"Eddie I can't believe you, why always the bad boy?" Lily said pretending to be annoyed.

"I don't know, I just like him." Eddie said dreamily.

"Okay okay don't go all mushy on me." Lily said. They carried on the meal chatting and laughing.

Once lunch was finished and Issy, Lexi and Lily headed off towards transfiguration with the boys minus one and Eddie went off to care of magical creatures with the one and only Mr Sirius Black. Lily smirked watching Eddie walk away with him and she grinned even harder when she saw Sirius offer Eddie his arm. What a gentleman.

They walked up the stairs to the transfiguration classroom and they all took their seats. Lily sat with the girls and three marauders, James, Remus and Peter sat behind them. Lily looked up at the door swung open and Professor Mcgonnagal walked in briskly. The teacher gave her usual talk of how she demanded hard working students etc. Then the work started. She started off with a practical. She wanted everyone to silently change a chair into a parrot. Each student stood up and concentrated. Then imagined the incantation and swished their wand to see what happened. Although their had supposidly mastered silent incantations last year some still struggled. Peter Pedigrew turned his chair into a feathery sofa. Others however did it perfectly. James for one, his parrot turned out beautifully with unusual bright green feathers and a shrill call. Lily's also turned out well along with her two friends. They all smiled proudly. Lily saw James rectify Peter's mistake before Mcgonnagal noticed. She was busy at the time fixing a Hufflepuff who had been hit by a loose spell from his friend. James swished his wand and a parrot appeared fairly similar to the one he had done for himself. Peter thanked him graciously and James ignored him and looked around to check if anyone saw, but only Lily was looking at him and she just smiled and pretended to zip her mouth shut so to let him know she wouldn't tell. He smiled greatfully as he looked at Peter and rolled his eyes slightly as his more than a little clumsy friend. Lily giggled then got back to her work of now writing information concerning the spell they had been casting. They all worked through the lesson until the clock struck four and lessons ended. They trouped out of class and they girls all went to Lily's room as that was where they had agreed to meet Eddie. Lily had told her the password of 'merlins beard' and they went inside to wait for her. They discovered their stuff had been moved already and a new bed had been magicly placed in each room. Eddie's stuff had been put in Lily's room and the other two girls had been put in the other room. There was more than enough room for them all.

"This is amazing Lily," Lexi shouted from the bathroom as she searched around looking at her new surrounding and living quarters.

"Yeah, glad I'm friends with you. You being head girl sure comes in use." Issy said laughing as she jumped up and down on her bed. Or the one she had decided was hers. They played around for a bit until Eddie turned up half an hour later.

"You took your time in getting here," Lily said suspiciously, "Sirius keep you long?" Eddie looked guilty.

"We were only talking. What kind of girl do you think I am?" Eddie said giggling now as she put on a fake southern american accent.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you hussy." Issy said giggling. Eddie just shook her head.

"And what about you missy?" she said looking at Lily. "You and that James. There's been more than a few longing looks coming from you two."

"Me and James!" Lily exclaimed. "No way!" Her friends just sighed.

"Why not? If Eddie gets with Sirius and you get with James it'd be cool. The marauders are fun." Issy said. Lily just sighed. her friends didn't understand that Lily just wanted to be their friends. Never mind though. Once they get an idea into their heads there was no stopping them.

"So what do you want to do tonight? Has any of you got homework? I didn't get any." Lily said.

"No we didn't get any." Eddie said. "What do you want to do?"

"Just a slumber party." Lily said. "We can all get into our pyjamas and eat unhealthy food from the kitchens and play stupid games. I mean it is friday and we don't have school tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun. All we need is food, like cakes and drinks and stuff." Suddenly just as Issy said this the table to the right of them that went along the wall filled with just the things she had said. It was filled with cream cakes and there were at least fifty butter beers.

"Woah, did you know it did that?" Lexi asked.

"No! Thats awesome! Can we have some games as well please, muggles ones?" Lily asked and suddenly games like monopoly and twister appeared on the table.

"Can we have a tv aswell?" Lexi asked. They were all muggleborn and missed tv when they were at hogwarts. A tv did in fact appear with a selection of movies.

"I love you being head girl!" Eddie squealed as she hugged Lily and then ran over to the cakes and grabbed one.

"Yum!" Eddie said as she stuffed her mouth.

"You pig!" Lily said doing exactly the same. They all burst out laughing and carried on having fun and games. At about nine o'clock they got changed into their pyjamas and played some of the games. They were just playing twister when suddenly the common room entrance burst open and the marauders rushed in. All the girls fell and were tangled up in a mad mass or arms and legs.

"Woah." Sirius said. "Is this what you always do in your spare time? Get practically naked and jumped on each other?" He looked as though he had entered heaven at the heavenly sight of the girls on top of each other.

"No, we were playing twister and having a sleepover." Lily said from the bottom of the pile.

"Hey! Don't ruin it for me. I like my version." Sirius said dreamily.

"You perv." Eddie said disentangling herself from her friends and getting up. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Well as you now have full head common room privelages and as we are such dear friends we figured you wouldn't mind us sharing the privelages that come along with it." James said smiling his cheeky smile.

"Oh did you now. Well thats a shame this is a closed party," Issy said waving goodbye to them.

"Oh come on. We brought some drinks." James said as all four of them pulled out a selection of wizard alcoholic beverages.

"Where did you get those!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh here and there," Sirius said smirking.

"You two are prefects you should know better," Lily said sternly.

"Says the head girl who is going to sneak out with us on saturday," James said back. Lily shut up and just grinned.

"Fine, come in. But no monkey business." Lily said. At this they all began to jump around like monkeys scratching themselves and swinging their arms about. Lily burst out laughing and so did the other girls and the boys stopped.

"Time for a drinking game me thinks," Sirius said with an evil glint in his eye.

"I don't know any," Eddie said innocently.

"Sure you don't miss innocent," Sirius said. Eddie smirked and spending to circle a halo around her head. Sirius plonked his two bottle down on the table infron of the fire and the group sat all sat around the table on chairs or on the floor. Lily went over to the asking table as they now called it and asked for eight shot glasses. They appeared and she took them to the table.

"Okay the game is called I never. Starting with me. I will explain as we go along. Okay I never kissed someone over 50, now anyone who has done this has to drink." As Sirius said this James groaned.

"No fair. You know I was drunk when that happened." James said. Sirius just grinned and filled his glass up. James threw it back and gulped down the fire whisky that he had been poured.

"Okay Eddie dear its your turn," Sirius said as Eddie was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Okay, I never... streaked onto the grounds in nothing but my school hat." As she said this she grinned broadly knowing full well all three of her friends would have to drink as they had all simultaneously done this last year as a bet. What she didn't expect was that Remus would drink as well.

"Hey Sirius made me, he dared me to swim naked in the lake then he ran off with my clothes!" Remus said defencively. Everyone laughed and Issy, Lexi, Remus and Lily downed their drinks.

"I thought that was supposed to be a secret Edina!" Lily said after she downed her. She giggled and burped then took her turn.

"I never... fancied a teacher." Lily said finally. She looked around and Sirius and Lexi took a drink.

"You all have fancied a teacher? Who?" Lily asked.

"That astronomy teacher. I thought she was fine when I was like a first year." Sirius said smirking as he downed his shot.

"What about you?" Lily asked. Lexi had never mentioned a crush on a teacher.

"Well you know that professor that came in for a substitute for a bit, well he was like twenty and we kind of had a bit of a thing last year." Lexi rambled off quickly.

"Lexi!" Issy squealed. "No way!" Lexi answered that by gulping down her drink quickly. The girls just laughed. That teacher had been pretty good looking.

"Okay Remus ol' chum, your turn." Sirius said.

"I never... lied to a teacher." Remus said smirking.

"No way. Everyones lied to a teacher at some point.

"Not ol' Remy, he always tells the truth." Sirius said filling everyones glass except Remus'. On the count of three everyone gulped down their shot. Remus just smiled happily.

"James, your turn," Remus said.

"I've never... been in love." James said. Everyone felt curious. He had had many girlfriends but never been in love. No one asked for a shot. Obviously no one had been in love yet. The silence in the room grew until Sirius said,

"Okay next person," It was in fact Issy's turn.

"I never... kissed my sisters boyfriend." she said this sneakily as Eddie scowled and asked for a shot.

"I told you that was a secret." But she downed the shot and laughed away as the feel of alcohol went through her.

"Okay me now. I never... had sex." Lexi said solomly. Everyone looked at each other to see who would ask for a shot. Sirius filled his up immediately and so did Eddie, James, Remus and to everyone's surprise Lily. They all downed their drink after learning all this information. Just as they finished they saw Lexi go for a shot.

"I lied," she said smirking naughtily before downing her drink. Everyone giggled. They were all a drunk now.

"Onto Peter," Sirius said. Peter looked thoughtful.

"I never ... killed a man." Peter said. Everyone looked around. Sirius reached for the bottle then smirked.

"Kidding." Everyone sighed with relief.

"Next game!" James slurred.

"Lets play truth, dare, kiss or promise." Eddie said.

"Ok!" The group called. They ridded the table of the glasses and put the now empty bottle in the middle.

"Ok, this is a mix of truth, dare, kiss of promise and spin the bottle." Sirius said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Peter.

"Truth dare kiss or promise?" Sirius asked. Peter tried to be brave and said "dare."

"I dare you to down a whole bottle of fire whisky." Sirius said evilly.

"Fine." Peter grabbed another bottle from what they had brought. He began to drink it. By the time he had got to about half he passed out drunk on the floor.

"Should we help him?" Lily asked.

"Nah, he always does that, He'll be fine in a couple hours." Sirius said. "Back to the game!"

James spun the bottle as Peter now couldn't. It landed on Eddie.

"Truth, dare kiss or promise?" James asked.

"Truth." Eddie said straight away.

"Okay then. What are your intentions to my good buddy Sirius?" James said, his words were a bit slurred but he got the question across.

"Well, I don't know. I guess the worse kind of intentions." Eddie said evilly licking her lips and looking directly at Sirius. He grinned and winked.

"Okay, that answers that question. Your turn to spin Ed," Lily said. Eddie spinned and it landed on Lily.

"Dam." Lily said.

"Scared?" James asked smirking.

"Never," Lily said.

"Truth, dare, kiss. or promise?" Eddie asked.

"Dare." Lily said looking directly at James and glaring diffientely. But she was quite drunk so she began to giggle.

"Okay Lily, I dare you my dear to go have seven glorious minutes in heaven with this here James Potter." Lily looked at Eddie but didn't want to chicken out. She grabbed James by the hand.

"We'll be timing." Eddie called after them. James walked cooly behind Lily. It wasn't the first time he had played a game like this. Though his heart was secretly pounding a little faster. Lily pulled James into her room as there wasn't a closet. When they got in there Lily sat down on her bed and looked at James. He was standing fairly near as though waiting for her to say something. Lily feeling confident grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down to her.

"Wouldn't want to waste this oppurtunity." Then she leaned in for a kiss. She leaned back onto her bed completely and James followed. He was so overtaken by her kissing. He was intoxicated. She was so confidently kissing him. Her tongue rimmed his mouth and slipped inside when his mouth opened. He leaned in further putting his body weight on her as they lay on her bed entangled. Lily couldn't think straight. All she could think was that she wanted to carry on kissing James. He ran his hands up her body and stroked her face before running it back down her body. He grabbed her ass pulled her closer to him. She could feel how aroused he was. She ran her hands under his shirt. His chest was hard from working out. Her hand had just reached the top of his trousers and his kissing was going down her neck to her chest when Eddie beated on the door shouting that time was up. James climbed off Lily and she only just then realised how scantilly clad she was. She was wearing hot pants pyjamas and a strap top and that was it. She patted her hair back to normal before they both left the room. They said nothing to each other the whole time. But once they were sat down in the circle again he looked over to her and winked as though telling her not to worry about it.

"So did you two have fun?" Eddie asked cheekily.

"You know it. Now I believe its my turn." Lily said confidentely. She spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius.

"You know the drill Sirius." Lily said.

"I believe I will choose kiss." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at Remus and blowing his a kiss. Remus pretended to catch it and blow one back. Everyone laughed at their camp actions.

"Okay, you have to kiss... " Lily got up grabbing a hankerchief that had appeared on the asking table and tied it around his eyes so he couldn't see. Sirius laughed and said, "Never knew you were so kinky." Which earned him a slap.

"You have to kiss the first person you catch in this game of blindsman buff. Boy or girl. " Lily said. Her friends all immediately jumped up and scattered themselves about the room. Sirius jumped up and tried to go towards where he thought the girls were. Everyone dodged out his way for a bit before finally he caught an arm of someone and he pulled them close. The person was Issy and she giggled as she quickly pecked him on the lips. He pulled his blindfold off and gave her a wink before rejoining the others at the table. Eddie looked a bit cheesed off that he didn't catch her but soon perked after he grabbed her ass and made her sit on his lap. They all got a round of alcoholic butter beers in and spun the bottle again. It landed on Lexi.

"Okay pick and choose baby," Sirius said.

"Dare me biatch, come on give me all you got." Lexi said taking a swig of her drink.

"Okay, I dare you to reinact your little streaking session except do it through the whole school." Sirius said triumphantely. Lexi grinned not afraid at all. She stood up went over to the portrait and called the girls over to hold her clothes. She stripped down right there and then and ran starkers down the hall at high speed.

"She could get in so much trouble," Issy said laughing her ass off. James came up behind Lily who was standing at the entrance alone while her friends checked the hall outside for any teachers patrolling.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you do that," James said cheekily.

"Oh really," Lily said. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Lily looked up at him and he was smiling down at her from his tall height. They were both still drunk and Lily felt like going back and doing what she had been doing in seven minutes in heaven.

"Come on," she whispered. She led him to her room. They went to her bed and got back to what they had been doing. Lily was kissing him passionately. But the alcohol got the better of her and she passed out cold asleep.

He just smiled. Moved the hair away from her face and fell asleep as well.


	3. With Morning Comes Last Nights Mistakes

Chapter Three

_**Authors note : **Sorry about my lack of posting for a while I have exams and can only post when I have the time. Anyway this chapter is sixteen pages on word so will hopefully satisfy all of my readers. I hope you enjoy. _

_**Dusclamier :** I own none of the story of which J.K.Rowling wrote. I only created the characters not present in the Harry Potter series. _

With Morning Comes Last Nights Mistakes

As the sun rose the next morning Lily groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding. She felt like throwing up if she moved and the sun was making her eyes hurt so bad. What made her feel even worse though was the head of hair that lay next to her. It was clearly James' messy hair and she couldn't remember anything. Why was he in her bed? She poked him to wake up. He groaned and opened one eye.

"What?" He said grumpily.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asked in a whisper.

"Sleeping what do you think?" James said. Her body was snuggled into his which she had obviously done in her sleep. She moved away but moving any body part hurt.

"No James, I mean how did this happen? Did we have sex!" Lily was suddenly worried.

"No we didn't have sex. We got drunk and was fooling around and we fell asleep. Nothing happened don't worry. Its not like you're a virgin as we learned last night." James said looking up at her. His hair was all over his face and Lily couldn't help but think he was sexy.

"Wait a minute, you're not wearing a shirt." Lily said.

"Well done captain obvious. I believe you took it off with your teeth last night. Bit of a minx after a drink aren't you." James said cheekily.

"Shut up." Lily said groaning into her pillow in embarassment.

"Its alright. I found it quite sexy myself. Feel free to do that whenever you want." James said stretching out on the bed. Lily looked at his chest. It was smooth and he had a six pack. Not exactly hard on the eyes.

"Nice view?" James said grinning then yawning.

"Possibly. I think we better get up and see where the others are." Lily said. As she got up she groaned in pain as her head throbbed.

"I have a potion that will rid you of that." James said getting up. He was dressed only in his boxers.

"Where are your trousers!" Lily exclaimed.

"Where my shirt is probably." James said grinning. He stood there only in his boxers and Lily was only in her little pyjamas and she felt very exposed. She walked out of the room in the common room. Peter was still passed out on the floor in the same position snoring loudly. Lexi was lying, now fully clothed, on the sofa. No one else was about though. Lily walked into the other bedroom and saw that Eddie and Issy were sprawled over one bed and Remus and Sirius were top and tailing on another.

Lily laughed silently at her hungover friends. James came in behind her and looked in to see what she was grinning so broadly at. He laughed as well. He walked over to where the boys lay, he picked a quill of a nearby desk and started tickling Sirius' face with it. Sirius began batting it away in his sleep grumbling and moaning. Lily giggled at what James was doing. Soon Sirius tried to swipe at the feather so much that he fell clean out the bed landing with a thump and a declaration of "Shit!" Lily then fully burst out laughing, if the yelling from Sirius hadn't woken everyone up then the loud laughing was sure to. Issy and Eddie grumbled and opened their eyes to see what the noise was about and Remus did also. They saw Lily and James standing there, James half dressed and Lily in her teeny pyjamas and they all grinned.

"Good night James? Lily?" Sirius said grinning now recovered from his rude awakening.

"Obviously not as good as you," James said motioning to Sirius' t-shirt which on the back had written "I'm proud, I'm gay and i'm here to stay!" In what looked like permanent marker. "What did you lot get up to after me and Lily..." James stopped there not exactly sure what to say as whatever he said may uncriminate him and Lily more.

"After you disappeared into the _bedroom,_" Sirius said in a seedy voice.

"Nothing happened. We just passed out drunk, so don't even go there Black," Lily said a more than a bit embarrassed. Sirius just grinned and winked really obviously.

"What did you lot get up to anyway after we left?" James asked.

"Well we drank some more, played some more, and streaked some more, isn't that write Edina," Sirius said grinning. Edina just fell back onto her pillow and groaned. She was obviously the streaker Sirius talked of and it obviously had only just come back to her the events of the night before.

"Last night was so much fun!" Issy declared, she was now fully awake.

"It was, and remember we're going out again tonight." James said leaning against the door post. Everyone groaned, they were all hungover and in no mood to go out again.

"I should go fetch that potion," James said.

"Are you talking about a hangover potion?" Eddie asked, James nodded and Eddie stood up, "Its alright, I think I have one here, enough for everyone." She pulled out a bottle of 'Emintrude's Finest Hangover Cure'. Everyone took a sip, gagged at the taste then brightened after their headaches and feelings of nausea disappeared.

"I think we'll manage tonight now don't you think?" Eddie said grinning. "I better go give this to the two sleeping beauties in the lounge." Then she went in search of Peter and Lexi. Lily and the others all sat down on the beds and talked of the night before and all the events, well, the ones they could remember anyway after all the amounts of alcohol they had had. Lily in particular could remember her seven minutes in heaven and was in no rush to bring that up into the topic of conversation.

Lily and James learnt all of what happened after they disappeared. There were more dares and more scandalous behaviour. Sirius had been made to wear this t-shirt into the ravenclaw girls dorm' (Lily wondered how they got the password to the common room) and he was told to declare to them all that he was off the market as he was batting for the other side now. Then was supposed to do a strip tease then leave. But that wasn't the worst as Eddie then went into the Slytherin boys dorm' and tell them that she was open for business and for them to name their price, all of this was to be done only in her underwear. Apparentely according to Eddie she had recieved many offers. The day went on then it reached dinner time, they all went down to eat then separate for a couple hours to get ready for their night out.

The girls went straight away to shower and dress, they took more time. The boys however would take ten minutes to shower, choose what to wear and do whatever with their hair. The two hours were up and the boys, sadly minus Peter as he didn't want to come for some unknown reason, turned up in the girls common room to wait. They came out exactly on time and were shocked to find the boys waiting. They all looked amazing. Lily had her red hair in soft ringlets down her back and had on a green dress that went perfectly with her eyes. It barely reached midthigh and was completely backless. Eddie wore a dress also but it was a strapless tube dress completely covered in sequins. Her shoes were so tall one would wonder how she could possibly walk in them, her black as night hair cascading down her back perfectly straight. Issy wore a tiny black skirt with knee high suede boots and a plain white tank top. Her short light brown hair wair curly and sitting on her shoulders. Lexi had chosen to wear black trousers and a pretty black corset top to match, her shoes were severe points with showed from under her trousers. They all looked amazing and definetely ready to go to a club. The boys had dressed smartly as this club had a dress code. They all wore black suits with different shirts, James wore a blue shirt to match his eyes, Remus wore a white shirt and a skinny black tie, and Sirius wore a pale pink shirt, so light it was almost white but still looked slightly pink. Eddie giggled when she saw him.

"You really are accepting that you're proud, gay and here to stay aren't you?" Eddie said moving towards him and accepting his invitation to take his arm.

"Indeed, I believe you can't help but accept the inevitable." He said grinning. The others followed behind. The girls all removed their shoes before exiting the common room as if a teacher came in pursuit of them, the clacking of heals would definitely give them away. Also there was no way they could run in stilettoes. They tiptoed through the halls down a flight of stairs through a passage way and then they were infront on the statue that would lead them into Hogsmeade. Lily looked down it apprehensively. She hated this tunnel, it was dark and scary. James saw her look.

"We''ll go down in pairs I think. Will you shut the hump Remus after everyone?" James said.

"Sure thing." Remus said quietly.

"Okay, come on Lil's," James said. Lily found it quite nice that he called her Lil's. Usually it would probably annoy her. These were the kind of thoughts that brought worry to her mind. They climbed into the hole, Lily first with James sitting behind her. She tried to keep her dress down and James held onto her round her waist, he pushed off and down they slid into the dark abis. They landed with a dull thud at the bottom. They stood and patter whatever dust or dirt had touched them whilst waiting for the others. The others followed, Eddie and Sirius, Lexi and Issy, then Remus bringing up the rear. The girls put their shoes back on and they began to walk towards Hogsmeade.

"Oh I almost forgot," Sirius said as they walked. He pulled out seven little cards and handed them out to everyone. Lily looked down at her and realised it was a perfect copy of a magical I.D with a moving picture of her and everything.

"How did you get these?" Lily asked astonished.

"I have my ways, I figured they could come in useful if we have trouble getting in. I mean none of us are eighteen yet." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius, thats possibly that most thoughtful thing I've ever seen you do," Lily said. Sirius just grinned.

"If getting fake I.D's is your kind of thoughtfulness I guess you're not as uptight as I thought you were," Sirius said.

"Thanks," Lily replied, "I think." They travelled for a few minutes longer before they reached the end of the tunnel and they all climbed out into the honeydukes basement. Eddie took a lolly from one of the barrels and licked it.

"Mmmm, strawberry," she said grinning like a naughty child. Everyone crept out of the store. They all went out the back door leaving it on the latch so they could get in on their way back. Once out they were on their way to the club. They could tell which one it was. It was easy to spot with all the lights and noise. They walked towards the end of the queue which reached a fair distance. They all groaned but knew they would have to bear it. It was about nine o'clock and this was the busiest time to get in. Just as they were about to join the queue Lily heard her name being called.

"Lily!" She turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Harry!" She beamed, she ran up and hugged him. The other girls looked pleased to see him but the boys didn't know him and looked weary of this charming, goodlooking man with the expensive suit.

"Harry how are you, I haven't seen you in months." Lily said happily after hugging him.

"I've been busy with the club so I haven't had a moment to owl you." Harry said.

"I've been pretty busy myself. Meet my friends, you know Issy, Lexi and Eddie, and these are James, Sirius and Remus." Lily said pointing them out individually. Harry smiled and shook each of their hands, James shook it extremely firm and Lily could see Harry wince slightly but Harry kept his smile.

"So you said you were busy with the club, you don't mean this one?" Lily said.

"Yeah, this is my club. Didn't I mention it?" He said, "Anyway, enough of you queuing come with me and I will set you up with a couple tables upstairs." Harry said. Lily looked at her friends and they all followed Harry inside the club without any trouble. He led them away from the big crowd and up some stairs. They walked through a door and they were on a balcony overlooking the entire club, which was enormous. The dance floor could fit a couple thousand people, which it seemed to be doing and they were lead to a huge table with comfy chairs surrounding it.

"Now, if you need any drinks Sarah," he beckoned a waitress over to them, " will get them for you on the house. Any friend of Lily's is a friend of mine. Just tell Sarah if you need anything and she'll get it for you. There are stairs to the dance floor there cause I know Lily likes to dance," Harry said grinning. Then he kissed Lily on the cheek waved to the others and walked back from they had come.

"How do you know him?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Oh he's just an old friend." Lily said smiling.

"Yeah," Eddie said grinning, "An old boyfriend. What a great guy, letting us in for free and free drinks all night." James looked less than happy with the arrangement but when Lily took his hand and whispered in his ear, "Lets dance," his mood changed considerably. They walked down the steps and onto the dance floor. A popular dance tune was on and Lily began to move and James with her. Her dress swished as she danced and James watched her intently. He moved well and danced to the music. They didn't even think about their friends. They could only see each other.

After they had been dancing for a while Jamesmotioned to Lily that he needed a drink and she went with him back upstairs. Only Eddie and Sirius were upstairs and they were busy it seems to notice anyone aswell. An empty margerita pitcher sat in front of them and Lily realised James and her must have been dancing for longer than she thought. Eddie and Sirius were snuggled in the corner of the booth they were given and Sirius seemed to be kissing Eddie everywhere he could. Lily just grinned and sat down waiting for her drink. James came back with two drinks. Lily didn't ask what it was before grabbing it and gulping down some of the cool liquid.

"Hey!" James said, "Cool it, we don't want you gone before the nights even begun. Like these two." Motioning to Sirius and Eddie.

"Like we both didn't see it coming." Lily said smirking.

"What about us?" James asked seriously.

"What about us?" Lily asked back.

"Never mind," James said downing his drink and slamming it on the table.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Lily said.

"Fuck that, lets dance," James said grabbing her hand and leading her back to the dance floor, but not before Lily drank the rest of her drink. She felt it immediately go to her head. She wondered what was in the drink. They hit the dance floor and began dancing as before. Lily got so into it she didn't even realise a man push into her and start rubbing up against her. James did though and he tapped the guy on his shoulder and told him to get lost. The guy who was a good foot shorter than James backed off with a scowl. Lily just carried on dancing unawares. They danced and danced, and got more drinks in between. Lily began to feel so loose. When she danced she let herself go. James watched her intently. He had never felt so protective over someone. When another man touched her he felt like breaking them in half. The night drew on and eventually everyone was on the dance floor having fun. It came to three o'clock and the club was closing, Lily found Harry and managed to slurr a goodbye, Harry just laughed and told her to come visit him whenever she liked. She had drunk a lot through the course of the night and could barely walk. James guided her through the club and the all trouped back to school. Once they reached school they tried to be as quiet as they could whilst they trouped back into school. Lily kept laughing though until the point where James had to put a silencing charm on her. She collapsed after a while in a drunken stupour and James picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the dorm. He put her to bed and Sirius and Eddie fell into Eddie's bed, they fell asleep immediately with Sirius holding Eddie close to him. The others all went to the other room, to sleep.

James placed Lily upon her bed then got undressed down to his boxers and undershirt and got into bed as well. He couldn't be bothered to go back to his own dorm and obviously neither could his friends. James removed the charm off Lily and she woke up slightly. She grabbed James when she saw him and pulled him into a kiss. But him being more sober than her he pulled away and put her down to sleep. He then went to sleep himself.

The next morning Lily rolled over and came, yet again, face to face with a sleeping James Potter.

"Oh god," she groaned. James woke up and looked at her.

"What?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Not again," she said. "We really need to stop this." Lily said deadly seriously.

"What?" James asked waking up fully upon hearing her serious tone.

"We can't do this James, me waking up with you in my bed two nights in a row. I can't do this. I'm not like that and eventually it will lead to more and we'll both regret it afterwards." she said.

"We will?" James asked.

"Yeah, we will. We should just be friends James because at the moment we're leading to more than that and that can't happen," Lily said.

"Okay, thats fine. I would really like to be your friend Lily." James said trying to put on a convincing smile.

"Good," Lily said lying back on the bed and snuggling up to James for warmth. He stroked her hair and looked at the ceiling.

They got up around eleven and James put his clothes on from the night before, collected his two friends up and they all stumbled back to their common room. Lily and her friends got dressed and went down to the lake and hung around on their favourite spot that overlooked the grounds.

"So last night..." Lily started sighing. Her friends looked at her from their staring at the view and waited for her to say something.

"I told James we should be just friends," Lily said finally after a silence.

"Are you sure you want that Lily?" Eddie asked, she knew Lily well enough to know when shes unhappy.

"Yeah, of course. I don't need a relationship right now. I had one with Harry last year and although it ended as friends I don't think it would be so uncomplicated with James so I think friends would be best." Lily said twiddling her hair in her fingers. Her friends didn't answer her.

"What about you Ed?" Lily asked smiling and trying to draw the attention from her.

"What about me?" Eddie said cheekily.

"You know," Lily said grinning.

"Just a little fun. You know me, only in it for a bit of fun." Eddie said smiling.

"I don't think so Ed, I saw you with him and you weren't even that drunk or anything, I think you really like him." Lexi said.

"No I don't, he's hot for sure but nothing else." Eddie said trying to sound convincing. Her friends knew enough to know when Eddie was getting defensive so they gave up.

"So what were you up to with Remus on your bed?" Lexi asked Issy. Issy blushed.

"Nothing we were just sleeping," Issy said sticking her tongue out.

"Sure whatever you say." Issy said winking at the others suggestively.

They carried on talking idly about the night befroe and all the events. Lily asked her friends what she had done, her memory of events wasn't great after her fourth drink. After her friends filled her in Lily cringed with embarassment at some of the things she had done.

"I actually licked his face!" Lily cried.

"Yep, and you tried to give him a lap dance upstairs but couldn't cause you couldn't stand straight," Lexi said before bursting out laughing.

"Nooooooooooo!" Lily cried out before bursting out laughing as well. They carried on their chat until the sun began to drop and then they went in for dinner.

Monday morning came and they all felt tired from their weekend of fun as the girls dressed quickly and hurried to breakfast for over sleeping. They rushed into the hall whilst still tying their ties and putting their shoes on. They saw the marauders sitting in their places at the head of the table and the girls took their seats across from them.

"Good morning," Eddie said grabbing an apple, taking a huge bite, and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Sirius. Sirius just grinned back and winked. Her friends just smiled at their antics and greeted the other marauders. James didn't say anything but looked up when Lily greeted him and smiled. They ate their breakfast and chatted idly. There was no akwardness towards each other.

"What do you have now?" Eddie asked Lily.

"D.A.D.A." Lily replied.

"Oh yeah me too," Eddie replied. They got up to leave.

"See you guys later in Charms," Lily said to the other two girls.

"Any of you got DADA now?" Eddie asked the boys.

"Yeah me and James," Sirius said grinning mischievously.

"Oh goody," Eddie said pretending to be sarcastic.

"You know you're peeing your pants with excitement really Harris," Sirius said addressing Eddie with her last name, "I might even let you sit by me." Sirius said. Eddie just grinned in reply. The four headed up to their class after waving to their friends. Eddie hooked arms with Sirius and they walked ahead. Lily was left with James.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Lily asked tentively.

"What?" James asked. "No of course not. Why would I be mad?"

"No reason I guess. The weekend was fun." Lily said changing the subject.

"Yeah it was, Sirius is dead keen to do it again so we will maybe in a couple weeks." James said.

"Cool," Lily said as they arrived at their classroom. They walked in and sat down together as Sirius and Eddie were sitting as a pair.

"So I got an owl this morning," Lily said. "We have a heads and prefects meeting with Dumbledore tonight."

"Cool, what time?" James asked.

"Like seven thirty in the main hall after dinner. I think he wants to talk about patrol duties and stuff, also the halloween ball. Me and Diggory are probably going to have to plan it." Lily said obviously not looking forward to spending more time with Diggory than she needed to.

"I could help if you want? We have quite a few of the same free periods so if you ever need help I am here to serve," James said nicely.

"Thanks that would be great," Lily said smiling appreciatively. The teacher, Professor Handen walked in and stood at the front of the class. He was new that year and they had all heard that he had been a very powerful auror and just as he was about to retire at the young age of fifty he decided to take this job as a special favour to Dumbledore.

"Hello all, I am Professor Handen, I will guide you through this course and I hope you are all willing to work. I want to get straight into the practical side of it so wands out and get with a partner." Handen said shocking the pupils with his attitude and readiness to go straight to the practical side of the class. Lily paired with James and they waited for instructions.

"Okay, this will be a simple lesson in silent defence spells. I want you all to think, defectimornous, as your partner attacks with a low level hex. Wave your wand in the same motion you would for the hex. Okay off you go." The students were startled at the brusk air of this teacher and they all got to work immediately.

"Okay I attack first and you defend." Lily said.

"I'm hurt at your readiness to attack me," James said whilst mock crying.

"Come on sissy, lets see what you can do," Lily said aiming a jelly legs hex at him. He waved his wand at high speed and without saying a word deflected the spell.

"Look at you, not just a pretty face are you?" Lily said grinned. Just as she finished her sentence she immediately threw another spell at him, this time a body binding one. He blocked it with the same ease. James just pretended to flick his hair and blow his nair and rub them on his shirt in a show offy manner.

"Yeah, yeah, my turn." Lily said. James immediately through a expelliarmus jinx at her and Lily looked alarmed and fell to the floor.

"Lily!" James said leaping to her side. Lily lay motionless on the floor.

"Lily wake up," James said looking paniced. That is, until Lily peeked one eye open.

"Got ya," Lily said quietly. James sighed then pinched her arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Lily cried rubbing her arm.

"For scaring me thats what!" James said smiling in relief that she was fine. "I thought I killed you."

"You think a measly little curse like that could kill the might Lily Evans. Think again bucko." Lily said grinning. James offered her a hand and she stood up off the floor and they got back to defending and attacking. The teacher congratualted them both on superb defence and awarded them with ten points for their house a piece.

On looking around the class she discovered that most of the class were male apart from Eddie, Lily and another girl in Ravenclaw. Also that the class was quite large in size and no slytherin members were included in the number.

"How come this whole class is male and theres so many? And no one from Slytherin is here." Lily said.

"Have you not heard about the whole dark lord rising thing?" James asked. Lily shook her head.

"Muggle," Lily said by answer.

"Well this dark lord guy is rising and gathering followers. He's big time anti muggle and he keeps attacking people and stuff. The Aurors are trying to fight him and his group of 'death eaters' but they're growing in numbers all the time and its just not happening so a lot more people are joining to become aurors. Its a mostly male profession and more are needed now.

And as for the slytherin bit, most of the slytherin are the ones who join the dark lord in his quest for world domination." James said. He looked grave about the whole deal.

"Wow, how could I not know of this, it seems pretty serious," Lily said. They had stopped with the work as they had completed it and were now just sitting and talking.

"Well its getting more serious as the days go on. My parents are both aurors you know and they're telling about the stuff these wackos do and its scary sometimes. I worry that my parents will get hurt," James said looking worried and annoyed at the people who were doing this.

"I never knew that James," Lily said trying to be sympathetic.

"Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about Sirius, he never shows his real feelings but he's really cut up about his brother Regulus. He's in Slytherin in the year below us. He dropped out this year to join the death eaters. Sirius had to move out and live with me this whole summer because his 'rents got unbearable. You can't even tell he's bothered but I know he's really beating himself up about not being able to do something," James said looking over at his friend laughing and joking with Eddie.

"Thats so sad, why aren't Sirius' parents doing anything?" Lily asked.

"Because Sirius' parents are the more pureblood family in the wizarding world almost. They all agree totally with what the 'dark lord' is doing. Most of the rest of his family has joined up as well. Thats why his 'rents are so horrible to him, because he is in gryffindor and because he won't agree with their beliefs.

"That is so stupid," Lily said feeling angry for Sirius.

"It really is, but on a happier note the lesson is over and we get to go have lunch now," James said smiling and standing whilst picking his bag up.

"Hey Lily?" James said just as Lily was about to catch up with Eddie who had left with Sirius.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Don't mention what I told you about Sirius and stuff to anyone okay? He doesn't want people knowing. I know I can trust you." James said.

"Of course," Lily said. James smiled and walked with her out of the classroom.

As they walked out of the classroom the pair walked into another couple. They were two boys in their year from the house of slytherin. James immediately stood in front of Lily.

"Watch yourself Potter," one by the name of Lucious Malfoy said. "And your mudblood girlfriend." James immediately fumed at this comment but did nothing in the way of hitting Malfoy as he so wanted to do at this point.

"You know what Malfoy, you are your bullshit pureblood crap is getting old, I would have thought you'd have realise that by the fact that you're resorting to hanging around with people like Snivellus here." James said smirking.

"Well done Potter, I'm surprised you pryed your puppy dog eyes away from the mudblood for a second to get a good come back out. I think we'll leave you to it for now but we'll be around," Snape said as the two boys walked off. James watched them go. Once they had gone he realised he had put his arm around Lily while they had been there.

"Sorry," James said pulling his arm off. Lily smiled.

"Its ok. Thanks for standing up for me James and thanks for not fighting, you sure have grown up a lot this year." Lily said.

"I guess I have," James said thoughtfully as they walked off up to the head's common room. The others would most likely be there as the common room was basically their official hang out. James and Lily walked in to find Eddie and Sirius in a compromising position.

"Guys!" Lily said as she spotted them. "Stop making out on my sofa!" They got up sheepishly and sat down apart.

"This isn't your make out place you know, go find somewhere else to do that where I can't see you," Lily said. Eddie and Sirius looked at each other then got up and ran out to obviously find another place where Lily couldn't see them.

"What are they like eh?" James said laughing. He sat down in a chair near the fire and Lily took a chair aswell.

"I am glad for them though," Lily said. "I like seeing my friend so happy."

"Yeah, Sirius has never been this giddy over a girl. Maybe this relationship will actually last." James said.

"I hope so, I don't want Eddie hurt." Lily said stretching her arms far above her head, James watched appreciateively at her body. She caught him looking at her and smirked.

"Quit it." Lily said.

"What?" James said innocentely.

"You know. I am soooooo bored, what do you want to do?" Lily said. James just raised an eyebrow. Lily burst out laughing.

"James! I told you already. No more of any of that for you. We are just friends remember." Lily said. James looked sad for a moment then brightened up.

"I have something to show you," James said. He searched through his school bag which he had dumped on the floor and found a old piece of parchment. He grinned mischievously as he said,

"I solemly swear I am up to no good." The lines of a map appeared and Lily jumped up and ran over to his seat to see more.

"What is it?" Lily asked amazed.

"Its a map of the school. I shouldn't be showing you this but we've only really just finished it and I have to show it off to someone." James said. The dots of every Hogwarts students appeared and Lily gasped in amazement.

"James this is amazing!" Lily said grinned naughtily. " How did you do it?"

"We got the idea from this old book we borrowed from the restricted section. It took over a year but we've finally got it and am going to make the most of it that we can." James said. Lily just grinned and lay down on the floor.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Lily said.

"Always," James replied.

"I secretly always loved the pranks you pulled on the slytherins. I know I gave you shit for it but really I found the whole idea of the marauders awesome. You four are so close and have so much fun it reminded me of my own friends. Don't tell anyone though." Lily commanded.

"Of course not," James said putting his hand on his heart, "Want to know something too?" He asked.

"Always," Lily said mimicking James.

"I loved it when you yelled at me and sometimes did things just to get you to yell at me, " James said looking at Lily's lied out flat form. She grinned at hearing this and looked up at James.

"Stop it," Lily said.

"Stop what?" James asked.

"Being all sweet and charming, its annoying." Lily said. James just grinned and slid off his chair to lie down on the floor next to her.

"Lily," James started, "whenever I am around you my heart feels as though its going to beat right out of my chest." He stroked a finger on her hand and she gasped a breath at his touch.

"James don't..." Lily said but before she could say anything else she had leaned over to him and planted the gentilest kiss on his lips. He kissed her back with readiness and pulled her head towards him making the kiss more passionate. She leaned her upper body on his as they kissed and her hair touched his face. He stroked her back with his hand and she gasped at his touch. She pulled away from him and licked her lips and looked guilty.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Lily said.

"Then why does this keep happening?" James said. "Stop running away Lily, I'm not asking for marriage just some fun, nothing bad will come of it." Lily smiled.

"I guess you're right," Lily said, then she grinned and kissed James again. He kissed her back and pulled her close. They stayed like that for a while before they had to go for lunch. Their friends were already down there when they arrived and Lily and James took their seats. Their friends all gave each other knowing smirks as the food appeared.

"So we were thinking," Sirius said indicating him and Eddie, "and we think that we should go to the club for halloween. Everyone will be at the ball and it'll be so easy to sneak out. All we need is a date and Remus said you were going to decide that tonight with Dumbledore." Lily looked at James then at Sirius.

"Sure, why not? I mean last time was fun so we should totally do it again, this time I will owl Harry and get us straight on the list like last time." Lily said. Everyone grinned looking forward to their next time out. They ate lunch and chatted, sometimes about the previous night in the club or their other drunken night of dares and embarassments. Lunch ended and they went off to lessons.The four girls all had charms and so did the boys so they all headed in the same directions up the moving stairs to the room. They waited outside and talked for a while until the slytherins, who also took the class, turned up.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Bellatrix Black said leading the pack.

"Look at you Bellatrix, acting all in charge, I remember when you cried cause ur _mummy_ wouldn't let you stay up past eight," Sirius said smirking, "and that was only last year wasn't its bellarina." Bellatrix fumed.

"Don't call me that, you only make fun because your _mummy_ doesn't want you cause your a filthy mudblood lover." Bellatrix bit back. Sirius just grinned.

"What a doll, don't ya think Remus?" Sirius said still grinning.

"Yeah, she's precious, why don't you leave Bellatrix and take your death eaters with you," Remus said in a quiet but firm voice. Bellatrix obviously gave up as she then turned and walked into the classroom with her friends behind her. The gryffindors just smirked and walked in as well. The two house groups sat at different sides of the room to the other and they all seemed pleased with this. The class started off and they all worked well with little disruption except at the end when as they were leaving Sirius stuck his foot out and Bellatrix tripped and stumbled into the door post. She turned around and almost snarled at him before turning around with a swish of her cloak she stormed off with her followers trying to keep up. Sirius just smirked but his friends didn't seem so pleased. They knew Bellatrix wouldn't take any of Sirius' crap without a little pay back and they knew the kind of pay back she gave after the last time.

Flashback to their 4th Year

_"Seriously Remus she won't do anything, Bellarina is all talk," Sirius said as he confidentely walked down the corridor of Hogwarts._

_"I'm not so sure Padfoot, she was so mad, I don't think you and James should have pissed her off so much," Remus said warily. _

_"Nah she's a kitten really," Sirius said winking at a passing third year. The two boys walked along the corridor and down some stairs on their way to the quidditch pitch to meet James for some practice. They walked down the main stairs and just as they reached half way the main doors of hogwarts opened a crack and a person fell through and collapsed on the floor in between the doors. The two boys set off at a sprint towards the door and when they saw it was James they sped up even more. Remus flew the door open fully and Sirius turned James over so he was lying on his back._

_"What happened Prongs?" Sirius said, his face had never looked so worried. James was trying not to pass out but his face was smashed up and his nose was clearly broken, his right eye was completely closed from being punched and his robes were soaked in blood. James awoke for a second and saw it was his friends. _

_"It... was the... slytherins... don't think... we should have... annoyed Bella Pad'..." James said before passing out from the pain again. They took him up to the nurse as fast as they could._

_James had almost died that night but the marauders didn't ever speak of it to anyone. No one got a marauder and didn't pay. But after what happened to James they let it die but they all had a burning in their hearts to get them back. _

End of flashback

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sirius said, "We better watch out backs. That means you too girls.Bella has no problems with going after people that just speak to us. Maybe you should keep your distance until Bella does whatever she's probably planning." The girls looked at each other.

"I think we can handle ourselves," Lily said. The other girls nodded.

Later that evening James escorted Lily to Dumbledores office for the heads meeting. James slowly walked slightly slower than Lily so that he got a good view of her ass as she walked. She stopped when she realised what he was doing and she turned and smirked at him.

"Like the view?" she asked.

"Oh course," James said leering at her. He walked closer to her and Lily stopped smirking at James' face come close to hers. James smiled and leaned his forehead done to hers.

"I could look at you all day Miss Evans," James said. Lily blushed and leaned up and kissed James hard on the lips, James was taken aback as he was usually the one who annitiated all their kisses but she was taking the lead. They were right in the middle of the corriodor kissing. James started moving them towards the wall and she was leaned up against it with James leaning against her. He stroked her side as she reaches up and runs her hand through his hair. He groans as his hair is a bit of a weakness for him. Still realising that they are out in the open he reaches his hand behind Lily, she thought he was going to grope her ass, he instead touches the wall behind her, he pushed a brick and the wall disappeared and they fell into a room. Lily stumbled but james held onto her.

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"Does it matter?" James said grabbing Lily and pulling her towards him and kissing her again. Lily's hands went back to his hair, James ran his up and down her back. Her school shirt came undone and his hand reached up and found the strap of her bra. His other followed and he unsnapped the clasp her bra now undone his hands came round her body under her shirt and he started caressing her breasts gently. She gasped and kissed James harder. They moved into the room further, the wall had come back behind them and the room lit up suddenly, they manouvred over to a sofa. Lily lay down with James over her. Lily started pulled James' shirt off.

"Wait," James said.

"What?" Lily asked still trying to undress him.

"You have Dumbledore's meeting," Lily groaned in annoyance at this. But she got up and straingtened out her appearance. James did as well tucking his shirt back in and flattening his hair from where Lily had messed it up. They went back through the wall and walked up to the headmaster's office with a clear air of sexual frustration hanging off them. They didn't touch or anything all the way up as they knew that if they did they wouldn't be able to stop themselves.

Lily said the password "curly wurley" and she went up the staircase to Dumbledore's office leaving James at the bottom looking on longingly after her. She knocked on the door and walked in to see Amos already there with Dumbledore. She quickly joined them and they began the meeting. Lily convinced them to have a ball for halloween on the saturday, it being the 31st, her friends would be pleased, they could go out now. The ball would be fancy dress, and was for all years. The meeting was mainly about this and also duties of prefects. Lily managed to get only one night a week but had to do it with Amos. Then the meeting was over. Lily walked back up to the common room where she knew she would undoubtadely find the rest of her friends. She found it strange that she referred to the marauders as her friends but she thought that they were definitely friends now and she didn't mind saying it so much. She knew she was definitely more than friends with James, but whether that would go anywhere was yet to be seen.

Lily walked down the corridor alone and now with it being dark it was quite creepy. She remembered what the boys had said about being careful with the slytherins so lily picked up her pace back to the common room. She heard someone say something in a corridor near her and this made her break into a run. She was sprinting as fast as she could before she ran straight into someone. She looked up and sighed with relief when she saw it was James.

"Why are you running Lil's? Is someone chasing you?" he asked looking behind her.

"No, I just got a little creeped out is all," Lily said slightly embarassed about being so stupid. James just smiled and put his arm around her.

"That's why I came to find you, didn't want you walking alone, I saw you coming on the marauders map." Lily just smiled and leaned into him feeling protected. They got back to the common room and found it surprisingly empty.

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked. James grinned.

"When I was walking you to the meeting they decided to go to the kitchens for some food and they were too loud and got caught by a teacher and was put in detention tonight." James said.

"So we're all alone?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah, I thought we could use the time wisely to read and do our homework." James said sitting down at the table with only a twitch of his lip to make Lily know he was joking. Lily sighed going along.

"I guess you're right, I'll just go get my books and we can sit and do our homework," Lily said going up to her room.

"I'll come help you with your books," James said grinning. He walked up to Lily's room after her and when he walked in saw she as actually picking up books. She looked at him innocentely. he simply walked up to her took the books off her and dumped them straight on the floor then grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Not the type of learning I was thinking of Lil's." James said kissing her again. He pulled her over to the bed and lifted her up and dumped her down. She laughed as she bounced on her back and laughed as James joined her. He lay over her and kissed her throat as she giggled and stroked his hair. He ran his hands over her shirt and stroked her chest and she moaned liking his touch. He started to unbutton her shirt as he had been doing earlier and then he pulled it off his shoulders. He ran his hands up and down her sides and she gasped at his touch. her hands moved to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it out of his trousers and touched his belly stroking around his belly button, his breathing was getting raspy when she stroked her finger under the waist band of his boxers. They carried on as they were until they were both just in their underwear. But when they were just getting further they heard a noise and knew it was their friends. they got dressed quickly and came out the room to find their friends sitting around the fire. They looked up at them surprised when Lily and James appeared.

"Hey, we didn't know you were here." Eddie said.

"Yeah we came back a little while ago," James said sitting down on the last chair. lily automatically sat down in his lap. He moved to make them comfortable and she lay her head on his chest. The others carried on as usual. Lily was glad, she was always worried they would make a big deal if she and James disappeared for a while, she didn't want any questions about that right now.

They all sat around and chatted for a while. Lily informed them all about the ball, they would still go until eleven and then go out after, because lily had to make an appearance at the ball being head girl. They discussed outfits and what they were wearing, it was pretty much decided that Lily and James, Sirius and Ed, Remus and Issy, were going as couples. It was just Peter and Lexi that didn't have dates and it was clear Lexi didn't want to go with Peter and he didn't dare ask her. When Lily asked her who her prospective dates were Lexi blushed slightly, which was not like her as she was hardly the type of girl to ever be embarassed about a boy as she had had a few in her time.

"Well, I hope you don't mind Lily but I am kind of not going to the ball," Lexi said.

"Why would I mind?" Lily asked, "How come you're not coming?" Lexi blushed a little bit more. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Well I got talking to Harry the other night and well he's so great and he kind of asked me to come meet him for dinner before coming out. Is that okay with you because if it isn't I totally won't go." Lexi said all this in a rush.

"Of course it's alright! Lily said exstatically."Harry is great and now that I think about it you are perfect for each other. I have James now so Harry is definitely out of the picture." Lily added snuggling into James as he stroked her hair with a happy beyond belief look on his face.

"That's great. I really like him!" Lexi said. Her friends smiled knowing she obviously did as she never really showed enthusiasm about most things.

The ball was two weeks away now and the group were all excited about it. They had decided that the couples wouldn't go in matching costumes but go get them and not tell the other. They didn't want to be predictable and go matching. The saturday before the ball had been assigned as a Hogsmeade weekend and the gang actually decide to go when assigned instead of the usual sneak as they always did. When the saturday morning came the girls rolled out of bed in a state. As of lately every weekend they spent it partying in the common room with the boys. The night before hadn't been a spectacularly amazing one as they just hung out and drank a bit but they they hadn't got to bed till at least six and it was nine when they woke up so they felt as if they hadn't gone to bed. the boys had actually managed to find their way back to the dorm for once and they said they would meet the girls in the main hall before going. The girls got dressed in warm clothing as the first sheets of snow had begun falling that day to Lily's great excitement. Snow was her favourite. The girls all wore jeans tucked into their fur lined boots. They all had heels to keep their feet out of the snow. Then they wore their jackets with fur lined hoods. the snow was really beginning to fall and their weren't going to take chances and not rap up warm. Lil's jacket was a nice shade of green which matched her eyes nicely. Her jeans were straight leg and tucked into her boots nicely, her hair was in soft waves today and stuck out the hat she had on. It was cream with ear flaps to keep her ears warm. Her hands were covered in matching mittens and she looked ready to go to the antarctic. Her friends were all dressed similarly. As she walked down the school they kept looking out the windows to see the snow. there was already a thick layer down and the girls were excited as ever. They reached the hall and saw the boys standing there rapped up warm as they were. Lily laughed when she saw James' hat. It was a bright red wooly one with a huge bobble on the top that wiggled when he moved his head. He looked adorable. She ran up to him from behind and flicked the bobble to make it move and James turned around and pretended to scowl.

"Lillian please to not mess with the hat, its not supposed to be for fun its for warmth." James said finally giving in the grin at her. He looked at her hat and laughed, she was rapped up to the max and looked pretty adorable aswell. They all paired up except for Peter and Lexi, Lexi was meeting Harry in town and Peter said he was meeting a friend in town as well which the others found strange as he didn't seem to have any other friends. They all got carriages together they tried to piled into two but they couldn't all fit so Lily and James, much to the suggestive giggling of their friends, decided to go in one on their own.

The two climbed in and sat huddled in the corner of theirs. Lily rested her head on James' chest. James rested his arm around her shoulders. It was cold in the carriage and they huddled to keep warm, well that was the excuse they would use. Lily felt James shiver underneath her, he only had his normal coat on which wasn't that warm. She looked up and he smiled. She moved from where she sat to on his lap and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What was that for?" James asked smiling.

"To warm you up silly," Lily said smirking naughtily.

"Well in that case you better not stop cause I am freeezing!" James said pulling Lily towards him again and kissing her more strongly on the lips. She moaned as his tongue reached her lips and she happily opened them to let him in. His hands reached in her jacket and stroked her stomach while slowly reaching up towards her breasts. He stroked them over her tshirt which she had on underneath her jacket. Lily reached her hands around James neck and twiddled his hair between her fingers. At this James groaned in pleasure and began kissing Lily's neck. Lily tilted her head back to give him more access and he kissed lower down on her neck while still stroking her through her tshirt. The carriage pulled to a stop and James groaned into Lily's shoulder in annoyance at having to stop. Lily just giggled and gave him a moment to calm down in certain places before they exited the carriage to catch their friends up who were walking up the highstreet towards the pub. Lily and James ran along the road Lily laughing and trying to keep up in her heels. James then decided to give her a piggy back and they ran down the road in this way before catching up with their friends. They all entered the pub for a quick butterbeer before the girls split from the boys to go shopping. Lexi was meeting Hrry at one so that gave her enough to go shopping for a few hours. The girls headed off to the costume shops leaving the boys who said they wanted another drink. The girls first headed for this one shop Lexi knew about from harry, apparentely it was like a muggle dressing up shop and was really cheap so they girls thought it would be a good idea to start there. They walked into the shop and the bell above the door tingled and a lady appeared magicly behind the counte. She had purple hair that was all piled ontop of her head. Her clothes didn't match her hair at all being a bright orange cloak with green starts and moons all over it. The woman smiled when she saw them.

"Hello girls, you ant some help with your costumes then?" she said without even asking what they were looking for. The girls just grinned and nodded. "Come on then and lets get you sorted. I know I have just the thing in here for you somewhere." The girls looked around the shop and it seemed like it was the biggest mess ever, there were assorted strange items of clothes scattered around everything.

"Don't let the mess dissuade you girls, I know where everything is," the woman said, "Now let me introduce myself, I am Isadora Treaten."

"Treaten?" Lily said smiling in confusion. "you must be related to Harry." The woman grinned.

"You know my darling son then?" She asked delighted.

"Yes, I'm Lily Evans I'm an old friend of his," Lily said surprised that Harry didn't mention to Lexi about his Mum owning this shop.

"Of course I know, Harry talks about you all time, or at leats he used to, he's quite taken with someone else," Isadora looked around the other girls and then stopped on Lexi. "You must be Lexi," she said stretching her hand out to shake Lexi's.

"How did you know?" Lexi said smiling.

"Oh Harry has told me all about you," she said looking appreciatively at Lexi, "I have to say my son has good taste you are simply stunning aren't you, in fact you all are, I bet you're all beating the boys off with a broom."

"We're all taken actually but thank you," Issy said smiling.

"Right then girls lets get you sorted out with some costumes." Isadora said calling the girls to the back of the shop where there were some dressing rooms. The girls took their jackets and hats off and set about looking around the shop for the perfect costume. Isadora took Eddie first of all for a costume, Eddie didn't know what she wanted to be but knew she wanted to be an animal or something. When Isadora heard this she jumped around in excited and went behind the counter and into the back room and came back a second later with a small black dress. Along with that she had cat ears and a tail.

"How about this?" Isadora asked.

"Thats great, I'll go try it on," Eddie said and when she came out in the outfit she looked awesome. The black dress had a high front with long sleeves but was backless all the way down to her waist. Then she had the cat ears on and the tail clipped onto the back of the dress and once clipped on it came to life and swished about like a real cats tail. The ears started to twitch aswell and Eddie's face suddenly sprouted three cute little whiskers on each cheek and her eyes went a startling shade of yellow. She looked amazing.

"So?" Eddie said grinning. Her friends laughed.

"Its perfect," Issy said.

"Your turn now dear," Isadora said to Issy. Issy told her that she wanted to be a princess. Isadora just smiled and went over to the window and took the dress from the window down. It was a pale blue, almost like a wedding dress except it only reached mid calf which was perfect as she didn't want a full length dress to go to the club in. It was strapless except for two small off the shoulder straps. It came with two glass slippers which Issy was assured were impossible to break and also a small tiara came with it. When she tried it on she looked beautiful and when she turned around in the dress glitter sparkled all over it and it looked magical. The next to get dressed was Lily, she has no idea whatsoever as to what she wanted to be. She said something nice and Isadora just grinned.

"I think I know just the thing." Then she went over to a pile of clothes in the corner and pushed them away to reveal a chest underneath she tapped the chest with her wand and it flew open and inside was what looked like a shabby old blanket. Isadora pulled the lanket away and underneath was a fairy's costume in a delicate green colour. Isadora handed Lily the dress which was short and plain but over the top went the wings which were introcate and were a mix of wovan leaves and feathers. Also there was a head dress of woven flowers and for shoes they were tall stiletto green heels that matched the dress perfectely. When Lily tried it on the wings came to life and flap which made Lily rise up off the ground slightly, Lily laughed and her friends gasped in amazement. Lily was extremely happy with her costume and couldn't wait for James to see it.

"Now only one left, what do you want my dear?" Isadora asked Lexi smiling.

"Oh, I'm not going to the ball, I just need a normal dress, I suppose you only have costumes here," Lexi said trying to be polite.

"Now, now, my shop is full os surprises, I am sure that I have something here for you," Isadora said going over to a standing rack of assorted clothes. She went to the side and pushed the rack over to another side to reveal a wardrobe behind it, the wardrobe looked at old as Hogwarts and when Isadora opened it it made such a loud creaking sound it made the girls wince. Inside lay an aray of bright robes. When Isadora reached for a mustard robe Lexi gulped.

"Here we are," Isadora said pulling it out. Lexi looked at the hideous robe and wondered what to say.

"Um..." Lexi said. Isadora saw the look on her face and laughed.

"Oh no dear this isn't it, I just put this old robe over it to keep the dust off," Isadora said pulling the robe off the hanger. Underneath was a stunning red dress. It had no straps and went down to about calf length. It had a corset top and a pencil type skirt. Along with this dress came some gold peep toed shoes with extremely high heels.

"No doubt this will impress that son of mine," Isadora said. Lexi blushed and took the dress to the dressing room. When she was changed she smiled and said it was perfect, she asked if there any jewellery in the shop and Isadora showed her some and she got a small gold chain with a back heart as the pendant, along with a matching bracelet. They all bought their clothes, they were surprised at how cheap it all was and they knew it must have been reduced by Isadora because she liked them. She told them to come back in if they needed any christmas robed and they assured her that they would. They left the shop at half past twelve and Lexi went off to meet Harry. Then the other girls went off in search of the boys who they suspected to be in the joke shop by now. They walked in to hear shouting.

The shop keeper seemed to be waving a broom around and yelling about "Hooligans!" and "No good boys!" The girls looked around and saw the remnants of fireworks that had been let off inside, one was still fizzing around and also there were about a dozen little yellow birds flying around the ceiling. The girls took another look and saw the boys heading for the exit at high speed. As they were leaving the boys saw the girls and grabbed them and pulled them out of the shop after them as the shopkeeper and assistant chased after them demanding them to stop. The boys carried on running with the girls chasing along with them. The boys were laughing hysterically. Once they were a fair distance from the shop the boys pulled the girls into an alleyway and Peter peaked out the alley to see. The shopkeeper and assistant ran past the alley and kept on going up the street ranting about the boys.

"What did you do!" Lily asked panting and laughing at the same time.

"Nothing," Sirius said a little too fast. They al laughed.

"We just had a little go of the fireworks which knocked the bird powder over and then a million birds were flying everywhere and we were getting yelled at." James said trying to put on a look that made out they were innocent.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It was all an 'accident'." Lily said smirking. Peter poked his head out the alley again and gave them the all clear. They ran off down another road, just as they started walking Peter squeaked out.

"I have to go... meet a friend. See you later," Then he scurried off in the opposite direction. Sirius looked at Remus with a look of suspicion on his face and Remus just shrugged. They all just carried on walking.

"What did you get then?" James asked Lily looking at her bags. Lily moved her bags away from his sight.

"You don't get to see till the ball," Lily said sticking her tongue out at him. "So where are we going now?" she asked. James looked at the boys then indicated them to come over to him so he could whisper something to them. They huddled and James whispered something. Remus immediately shook his head with a worried look on his face, Sirius just grinned and nodded to James, Sirius whispered something to Remus and Remus seemed to give in and nodded after a while.

"Okay!" James said finally, "We are going to take you on a surprise." Then the boys each took their girlfriends and dragged them off in the direction of the hills outside the village. As they walked the girls looked at eachother, none of them knew where they were going. They finally reached what seemed to be the destination and stopped.

"Welcome, to our humble abode," Sirius said smirking. The girls looked up and on top of the hill seemed to be a house with boarded up windows and overgrown plants growing up the side of the house. It had an eery air around it that made the girls shiver.

"Are you serious? Your surprise was to take us to the shreaking shack?" Eddie said placing a hand on her hip in annoyance.

"Come on dearest, don't knock it till you've seen inside," Sirius said taking Eddie's hand and pulling her up to the house. They all followed, Lily was the most aprrehensive and held onto James' hand tight, he squeesed back reasurringly. They reached the door which seemed to be boarded up and James walked forward, "Absconditus Amicus." Where the old door had been was now replaced with a large oak door and a solid gold door knocker. On the door knocker was a face of an old man and when the door had fully appeared the face broke into life and moved. It opened its mouth and said, "Password." It said this in a deep voice which sounded as though it had not been spoken in a very long time. James leaned forward and whispered the password and the the door creaked open. They walked inside and saw a grand room with a large burning fireplace and assorted sofas and chair scattered around what was obviously a lounge.

"What? How is this place so nice? I was expecting it to be recked and fallen apart." Lily said in surprise.

"Oh it is, this isn't the real house, its the memory. When you come through the front door it becomes like this, but when you come in the... back entrance its looks like it should, all fallen apart and recked." James said, "We usually only come in the back entrance which is fine because we do certain things, which would ruin this nice place. Its better for us when there isn't breakables around. But we thought we would show you the nice version." He finished. Lily smiled.

"What certain things do you do down here?" Lily asked smirking but looking suspicious.

"Nothing you need to worry about Lillian," James said grinning naughtily. Lily just rolled her eyes and walked in the house with the other following.

"How do you know about this place?" Issy asked.

"We have our ways," Remus said darkly with a hint of a smile. The boys all sat down on the couchs as if they owned the place and the girls looked around curiously, the house was grand with gold and red decoration.

"Did a gryffindor own this house?" Eddie asked.

"Of course, this was Godric Gryffindor's secret getaway, it was built here before even Hogsmeade so no one knew it was here but then it was found but no one ever realised how to use it. Until us," James said proudly. Lily joined James on his sofa with her back to the arm rest she kicked her boots off and lay her feet up on James' lap. He grinned and tickled her toes and she kicked him gently in the tummy. He just laughed. The other girls had joined the boys and they all sat around cosily around the fire.

"So I guess this is another good place to come if the common room is no good," Lily whispered in James' ear suggesively. He looked at her in pretend shock and whispered back.

"What kind of boy do you think I am Lillian, I have morals you know," he whispered this in a fake woman's accent which made Lily tickle James until he shut up. He just laughed and pulled her into his lap for a hug. The other were talking and laughing which carried on until abouve five when they knew the last carriages would be leaving Hogsmeade. They all ran down the road to the carriage and had to squeese into one carriage which for six people was a bit of a hazard and ended up with James who had Sirius' arse in his face and Sirius had one foot stuck out the window while Eddie got smothered by Issy who was sitting on her lap. All in all it was a long journey and when they got piled out they all heaved a sigh of relief.

"Seriously Sirius," James said laughing, "Washing won't kill you." Sirius just grabbed James into a headlock and messed his hair up even more than usual. James just stood up after and shook his head and his unruly hair went back to exactly how it was before.

"Like fighting a losing battle messing with my hair," James said laughing. Lily laughed aswell before pulling a bit of it and running off with James runnin after yelling pretending to be annoyed. The friends all walked up to school laughing and joking until they reached the head's common room. On the door was a note, the note was attached to the wall with a dagger pierced through it, the dagger had a snake rapped around the hilt. Sirius moved forward with a dark look on his face and grabbed the dagger with such force when he pulled it out his friends jumped back so not to get hit. He grabbed the note and looked down at it. He read it and then threw it on the ground took one more look at the dagger then stormed of at such a pace that his friends had no chance of catching up. James lifted the note up and read it aswell and the minute he finished he ran off in the direction of Sirius at a sprint.

"What is going on?" Lily said raising her voice in a worried tone.

"I don't know," Eddie said quietly picking up the note.

It said:

_He's one of us now Sirius, thats your punishment._

"What does that even mean?" Lily asked. Remus looked worried immediately when he read it.

"I better go after them," he said about to take off.

"Wait I'm coming too, if those slytherins are asking for trouble I am going to be there backing you up," Eddie said strongly.

"Us as well," Lily said indicating her and Issy. Issy nodded.

"Come on then. we have to hurry," Remus said as he started running down the corridor.

"Where are we going," Lily asked as her and her friends followed.

"We're going to where the Slytherins hang out, thats where Sirius would have gone," Remus said as they rounded a corner then descending down some stairs.

"And where is that exactly?" Issy asked getting out of breath from jumping two steps at a time.

"There's this secret dungeon down here, we know about it but stay away cause thats where Bella and co hang out, I know thats where Sirius would have gone." Remus said picking up speed. They ran down the corridor to the dungeons but instead of going down the steps to where the classrooms go he stopped by a panel of stone wall and said in a strained voice, "Death to Mudbloods." A typicle Sltherin password it seemed. The panel moved as though it was Diagon Alley and they walked into the dark tunnel they walked down until they reached light and was greeted with loud shouting.

"Where is he?" Sirius was bellowing at a sixth year Sltherin boy he had grabbed by the collor. Sirius' face was red with fury and his friends had never seen him so angry.

"I don't know," The boy choked out, Sirius threw him mercilessly to the floor and looked around. From the shadows Bellatrix Black walked out holding a cigarette to her lips. She inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly.

"Where's my brother Bella?" Sirius growled. Bellatrix just laughed in the most viscious way possible.

"I thought you would come about that, have you not heard? He's... how should I put this... come around to the 'family business'." Bellatrix said still smiling manicly.

"He's what?" Sirius yelled charging at Bellatrix with the intent of harming her somehow. But before he got to her a tall man stepped in his way.

"You remember Rudolphus don't you Sirius? My dear Rudolphus has come to visit me." Rudolphus as it seemed pushed Sirius back away from Bella and into James who caught him.

"I remember him alright. Where's my brother?" Sirius said again.

"I'm right here Sirius," A cold voice said from the shadows. A boy about two years younger than Sirius came out from the shadows which Bellatrix had just appeared. His eyes were cold and although he looked like Sirius he didn't have the same warmth.

"What do you want Sirius? I don't need a lecture of you okay. I don't need you to baby me anymore," Regulus said.

"Reg' come on, what are you doing, joining to be a death eater? Why?" Sirius said, almost in a pleading tone. Regulus just laughed.

"Why Sirius? You expect me to explain it to you. You'd never understand. Do you have any idea how proud Mum and Dad are of me. They left me the entire fortune now that you're gone. I'm the prize son now." Regulus sneared at Sirius.

"Regulus, you don't know what you're doing, you'll get yourself killed." Sirius said. His friends were all standing around him at this point and looking on.

"I'm going to get killed! You're the one on the losing side brother dearest!" Regulus barked out. "I don't think you realise Sirius but a revolution is coming where people like her," he pointed to Lily, "Won't be allowed into our world. Our world Sirius, why don't you join us?" Regulus said showing a sign of his old self.

"Join you, Regulus you know I won't. Its wrong, they're killing people Reg' you know that don't you? Killing innocent people just because they aren't born magical or haven't got lineage as long as ours. How can you for one minute believe what you're doing is the right thing!" Sirius yelled.

"Well, well Sirius, isn't this funny. you grovelling to your little brother. Is little Siri' worried?" Bellatrix said mocking Sirius. She sneered at him and walked over to wher Regulus was.

"Your brother, my cousin, what a pathetic mess!" She said as she walked away.

"Sht up Bellatrix!" Sirius yelled pulling out his wand and pointing it straight at her. The minute he did this every Sltherin in the room pulled their wand out and pointed it at a Gryffindor and the Gryffindors all pointed theirs at Sltherins. Bella had pulled hers out and pointed it directly at Sirius.

"Come on Sirius, do you really think you have a chance, I know things you couldn't even imagine." She said.

"Try me," Sirius spat back. "You stupid fucking whore." Then he shot a curse at her that none of his friends could understand. It seemed to be older though as it was in a language no one understood. Bellatrix defelcted it with a counter curse of the same language. But she was still blown back into Rudolphus who fell back and she landed on. She got up immediately.

"Never knew you had that in you Sirius. Bringing out the old curses. I would have thought you believed you were above that. I didn't think you would even know them they being in your father's library and all." The minute she finished she barked out a counter curse and it hit Eddie squarely in the chest. Sirius cried out in anger and fury as Eddie's eyes flew open in surprise as she fell to her knees clutching the place on her stomach where the spell had hit and then she fell to her side still.

"Noooooooooooo!" Lily screamed falling to Eddie's side and the looking up suddenly. Her eyes were blazed with fire and anger. She raised her wand and shouted, "Emanciatus!" She hit Rudolphus and he flew back and hit the wall. The other Slytherin's then started shooting spells at the Gryffindor's. Sirius's eyes followed his borhter who was standing amongst the fighting staring right back at him.

"You don't have to do this, you don't have to be what our parents want you to be," Sirius yelled.

"Who says I don't want this? I want to be powerful, I want to make them proud of me. I don't want to be you!" Regulus shouted before shooting a spell at Sirius and it hit him square in the chest. Sirius buckled to his knees and coughed until blood came up, his chest heaved with the effort to breath. Regulus blasted people out of his way until he reached Sirius. Sirius fell to his side and was lying on the floor clutching his chest.

"See big brother, already I am better than you, think how powerful I could still become," Regulus whispered. Sirius drew one last breath.

"You're a fool... if you think... becoming a death eater... could ever make you... better than ... me. You are no longer my brother..." Sirius gasped out. Regulus stood in fury and glared down at his brother with such anger. He turned to leave but turned quickly around first.

"I was always better than you Sirius," he said before raising his foot and bringing it down into Sirius' stomach and that was when everything blacked out.

_Please review. It encourages me to post more :D xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_


	4. Everything Changes

Chapter Four 

_**Authors note :**Hey guys. Thanks all for the reviews. You're all awesome. I just hope you all stick with my story and keep reading. But anyways I am posting again and hope you love it. Just make sure you REVIEW ! Also this chapter is very long so set aside some time if u wana read it all at once. Oh! and also theres quite a lot of sex scenes in this so if it offends u dnt read. xx_

_**  
Disclamier :** I own none of the story of which J.K.Rowling wrote. I only created the characters not present in the Harry Potter series. _

Everything Changes

**Chapter Four**

The scene of the nurses room was a massacre of bodies, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Eddie lay, still unconsious on a bed, a large gash had appeared where Bella had hit her although it was healed now Eddie still didn't wake up. But the nurse thought that mandrake root might awaken her and she was getting some later that day. Lily and james had been pretty badly hit with different spells and both lay asleep on beds after having their treatments for their cuts and wounds. Remus and Issy were mostly unharmed with only a few scratches. The Slytherins were mostly unharmed and left after the nurse had sorted their cuts and bruises. It was obvious the Slytherins had no mercy when it came to spells and the gryffindors did. The doors of the nurses room flew open and Professor Mcgonnagal flew in as newly appointed head of Gryffindor she looked furious.

"What has happened here?" She asked the nurse.

"It seems there has been a major incident with inter house rivalrys." The nurse said shaking her head in dismay. Professor Mcgonnagal went over to Remus to find out what happened just as Lexi flew through the doors with a paniced look on her face. She ran over to Issy as she was awake and began crying in worry.

"What happened?..." She was hysterical with tears and she looked around at her friends who were lying unconsious.

"Slytherins, Sirius found a note and went to find them, there was a fight and we lost." Issy said wincing from a particularly painful bruise on her ribs.

"Oh my god... Lily... Eddie..." Lexi said going over to her friends tears pouring down her face in worry. "Are they okay? They'll wake up soon right?"

"Lily's just sleeping, she woke up before but passed out again. She should be okay. But Eddie..." Tears welled up in Issy's eyes. "We don't know yet, the nurse thinks Mandrake's root will wake her up and if it doesn't then... we don't know."

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked after Mcgonnagal had finished interrogating him.

"I don't know," Lexi said," he wasn't around when I heard and I just came straight up here.

"Probably hiding," Remus said in mocking disgust. He looked away and saw James stirring and walked over.

"James," Remus said resting a hand on James' shoulder.

"What... where am I?" He mumbled trying to open his eyes but when he did only saw a blur because he didn't have his glasses on. Remus put them on for him and James sat up slightly taking a look around.

"What happened Rem'?" He asked.

"We got in a little scuffle mate," Remus said. James looked around and saw Lily lying on her bed and he paniced.

"What's wrong with Lily? Is she alright?" James asked trying to get out of bed.

"Mate, calm down, she's going to be fine, and you won't be if you don't stay in bed. The nurse said a half day of you both taking a potion to get better and you'll be out of here so behave and you'll get out of here faster, she'll wake up soon." Remus said trying to calm him down. James looked to the next bed and saw Sirius and Eddie.

"What's wrong with them? Are they okay?" James said getting paniced again. Remus looked apprehensive.

"We don't know yet," Remus said quietly. "Sirius isn't waking up, we don't know why at all, he seems fine he's just not waking up and Eddie might wake up after mandrake root so we have yet to find out." James lay back on his bed but his face didn't become any less worried. He took his potion and felt slightly better.

An hour later Lily woke up and he sighed in relief. She took her potion as well and she perked up but she also worried for her friends. The mandrake root arrived and the potions master began making the potion immediately. When it was ready Eddie took some and they then just had to wake.

"What about Sirius? Have you got anything for him to take?" James asked annoyed that they were only concentrating on Eddie.

"We don't know what's wrong with him, he'll make up when he's ready," The nurse said sighing sadly. James justcarried on sitting at his friend's bedside until he awoke. Two hours after Eddie had been given the potion she awoke to a room full of happy sighs. She awoke suddenly and with a gasp of breathe and sat up. The first word she spoke was "Sirius!" In a deathly whisper. She immediately turned to her left and pulled her covers back and walked unsteadily over to his bed.The nurse tried to disuade her from moving as they needed to make sure she was okay. But she ignored her and grabbed Sirius limp hand.

"Sirius," Eddie whispered a single tear floating down her face. "Wake up Sirius. I know you can, I did. Come on." Everyone left them to be alone, everyone else was well enough to leave at this point and it was clear Eddie needed to be alone with him. She sat by his bedside all night but he didn't stir. At one point she got hysterical.

"Wake up Sirius! Why won't you wake up? I know you lost Regulus but you still have me... you still have me..." She cried. At this his finger twitched and Eddie stopped sobbing for a moment. His eyelids flickered and opened slowly.

"Sirius?" Eddie whispered.

"Ed?" Sirius croaked out.

"Yeah its me, how you feeling hun?" Eddie said the relief showing clearly in her voice.

"I've felt better," Sirius said closing his eyes as he winced in pain. Eddie stroked his hair out of his face.

"I'm so glad you're awake Sirius, we've all been so worried." Eddie said. At this the others came barging in and surrounded his bed.

"Mate! So glad you're awake," James said smiling. The others all said pretty much the same before alerting the nurse who threw them out saying her needed to take some medicine and then he could go. There didn't seem anything wrong apart from a bit of bruise salve and a pepper up potion couldn't fix. He was out by the evening of sunday and they all gathered in the common room. Peter turned up after a while to the glares of his friends.

"Where were you? Nice of you to come see if we were all okay," James said harshly.  
"Sorry James...I ...I didn't... sorry." Peter mumbled looking ashamed. He just waved it off.

"I don't care Peter, just forget it," James said, he was clearly still annoyed. Thw groups weren't the same as they usually were what with the fight. The air around them had lost the usual air of fun and laughter, the all just sat around quietly. Lily and James sat with Lily next to James lying half on him with her back on his chest. He stroked her hair gently whilst she ran patterns with her finger on his jeans. Sirius lay on a couch, Ed's lap as his pillow with her stroking his cheek and listening to his steady breathing, his eyes were closed and he seemed almost normal again. The other say around sometimes chatting trying to keep the conversation going but then it would go quiet and the room seemed empty again.

"Right thats it," Sirius said getting up but wincing and grabbing his ribs as he did so. Everyone jumped when he winced and looked concerned.

"I'm fine, stop fussing," Sirius said as Eddie helped him sit as he was still stiff as the medicine was still taking affect. "I've had enough of this quiet boring crap. I'm not going to let what my stupid family do change what fun we have. Lets do something... anything. Just not this. I don't want to sit in here and stew over how my little brother is out getting himself killed." Sirius said him face suddenly turning unusually pale at his own harsh words. The others stayed quiet.

"Come on, we've had worse beatings off each other," he said appealing to his friends in a jokey manner.

"Pad'..." James tried to say but he stopped. But then he started again, "Look Padfoot, I know you want everything to go back to normal but it won't for a bit. We're all tired and angry from what happened. I think we should all just take it easy and tomorrow we can go back into school and everything will be fine." James said this as if it was final. Everyone decided even though it was four o'clock on sunday they were all going to go to bed and take it easy. Lily automatically led James to her and Ed's room. Not in the hope of doing anything but it seemed as though she had adopted the room for him also now, and it seemed Sirius and Ed' had the same idea. They went into the room and Lily cast a spell so that a wall came up between Ed's bed and Lily's with an ajoining door.

"I thought it would be a good idea," Lily said simply when James gave her a questioning look. He then just shrugged and let Sirius and Ed' pass through to their sort of new room. Once they had disappeared behind the door he pulled his jumper off with trouble as his ribs were still bruised. Lily helped him when it got stuck over his head. Lily got into her comfy pyjamas which James grinned at and she blushed slightly. They were light green with darker green spots all over and they were traditional shirt and bottom pyjamas with little sex appeal. When she pulled her t shirt off to replace it with her pyjama top James saw the enormous bruise on her back and all over her shoulder. James walked over and gently ran his hand over it, Lily winced and turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"Sorry, I guess I don't look my best," Lily said pushing her hair behind her ears and looking vulnerable. She pulled her loose pyjama shirt on quickly to cover it. But James still thought she looked amazing.

"You look no less than breathe taking... as usual." James said laying a gentle kiss on her shoulder. James then pulled his trousers off leaving him in a shirt and his boxers. He then climbed into bed trying not to put pressure on his rib cage. Lily also climbed into bed and lay on her side looking over at James. He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling of Lily's, and he guessed it was his aswell now, room. He knew she was looking at him but he didn't turn to look at her. He had a look on his face, it was almost angry, furious even, as though he was fighting a battle inside himself. Eventually he gave in and spoke.

"I won't ever let that happen to you again Lily, no one will ever hurt you again, I hope you know that Lily," James said looking over at Lily, "I would die for you Lily." Lily looked surprised but then she smiled slightly. She moved closer to James and stayed on her side then leaned in and whispered to him.

"You know what James Potter, I think I would die for you as well," Then she lay down with her head gently on his shoulder and drifted in and out of sleep until morning.

Meanwhile in Eddie's room Sirius closed the door behind him and Ed and then stood there with his head resting against the door. He took a deep breathe as though trying to keep something in. Ed turned to him immediately and walked slowly over to him. He looked at her and she stroked him face. He shook her hand away and looked down.

"Don't Ed," He said walking over to the bed. He pulled his t shirt off and threw it on the floor wincing but not caring.

"Sirius, don't push me away. I'm here for you. You lost more than a fight today, your brother..." Sirius turned around glared at her.

"Shut up," He whispered harshly, "I don't want to hear it... any of it... I don't want..." He broke down and was breathing really heavy now. Ed walked over and he grabbed her into a hug. She grabbed him back and held him with all her might. He sank down onto the bed and was sitting on the edge with his head inline with her stomach. He held onto her, his head pressed tightly against her, she could feel her top getting damp. She knew he was crying, he needed to. She just stood there and let him get it all out.She didn't let her eyes water. She just held him as he sobbed into her. He was shaking and when he finally let go he just kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed forgetting about still wearing his pants, he lay on the bed and pulled an arm out and motioned for her to lie with him. She kicked her shoes off as well and got up on the bed. She sat on the bed and looked down on him. She sat there for a while looking down at him. He had his eyes shut tight shut and one arm above his head. Another tear fell down him face and he turned away and swiped it away. She waited until he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You going to be okay?" She asked quietly with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Losing family just never gets easier no matter how darm horrible they are," He said laughing in a sad, choked kind of way. She then turned from her sitting spot on the bed and lay on her back next to him, he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She snuggled in and just lay there listening to his harsh breathes which obviously were from the pain in his ribs and his heart until finally he drifted off to sleep and then eventually she did as well, she fell into a sleep full of worried dreams about Sirius.  
The next morning everyone awoke to quiet readiness for the day ahead. The boys stuff was now in the separate rooms. That is except for Peter, as he wasn't dating Lexi he felt it not right to stay in her room, as Remus was staying in Issy's. He had said he was going back to his room therefore leaving Lexi on her own, not that she was complaining. She found Peter creepy and thought something was definitely not right with him and that he had a big secret that no one knew. She especially found him weird because sometimes she would see him just staring at James. Not in a nice way, or an evil way, just staring unemotionally until he thought someone might be looking when he turned away and went back to what he previously would have been doing. She found it altogether worrying.

The girls took their time getting ready as they had woken up fairly early considering what they had been through the day before. They all put on their pleated black skirts that reached only mid thigh and then their loose white school shirts with a black sweater or cardigan over the top. They all wore black tights or knee high black socks with their cute black mary janes with killer heels. As Lily was pulling on her black socks Eddie walked into her room and leaned against the door post on their new room seperater.

"Heya," Lily said quietly sighing slightly as she blushed her long straight hair out. It reached her waist when straight and looked healthy and shiny. Her face was patted with powder to cover any areas that showed tiredness.

"Hiya," Eddie said fairly cheerfully, Lily could see she was worried about Sirius, but knew better than to mention it.

"I think I'm going to paint my nails. Want me to do yours?" Lily asked randomly, she always knew how to draw attention away from the area Eddie didn't want to talk about. Eddie just smiled.

"Sure," She spoke walking over to Lily's huge collection of make up and nail polishes. She had so much make up, although she never wore much she loved going and buying a new eye shadow or nail polish. Eddie picked out the one she always favoured out of all of Lily's, a bright ruby red.

"We probably don't have time for this," Eddie said smiling as she sat on Lily's bed and Lily joined her, they sat across from each other. Lily passed Eddie a magazine to put her hands on.

"Of course we do, it's only eight, we have half an hour. Its strange we woke up so early." Lily said as she shook the bottle then began to carefully paint Eddie's long nails. Just as she finished the first hand the other two girls came in and joined them. Lexi decided to pain Issy's, Issy chose and deep purple. Lily finished Eddie's nails first and told Eddie to paint hers the same colour. Eddie smiled and drew all her concentration into painting Lily's nails as neatly as possible. When Lexi finished Issy's she chose baby pink for herself as she decided she was in a 'girly' mood. They all waited in comfortable silence lying on Lily's big bed blowing on their nails to dry. Once they were all satisfied they began to get up. Eddie stayed laid down however.

"Can't we do toes now?" She asked looking hopefully.

"Come on," Lily said pulling on Eddie's arm, "You're going to have to face the school at some point. I doubt anyone knows anyway.

Lily was of course wrong. The minute they walked into the hall silence was met with the beginnings of whispers then all out chatting, clearly about the girls and the marauders. The girls ignored it and held their heads high as they walked in. They sat in their chairs and Lily took a subtle glance over to the Slytherin table. Bellatrix sat in pride of place in the centre of the row. Her boyfriend now obviously gone from Hogwarts premises she had Regulus Black on her left and Lucious Malfoy on her right. Malfoy was an ambitious young sixth year with the opinion that no one was better than him. At the moment he was clearly under Bellatrix as she told what must have been an amusing to them story which they all burst out laughing to. Bella then looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Lily watching, she went to take her eyes away but bella had her entranced. She smirked at Lily knowing she had her eye contack, Bella's hand moved up infront of her face and she looked to sweetly blow her a kiss, the other Slytherins didn't see but Lily knew. She knew what that meant. Bellatrix Black had done this before. The kiss of the Black death it was called to Sirius' great dismay. No one had proof but at one time the year before she had been caught doing a dark spell on a first year and a Ravenclaw muggleborn with an ambition for being a Prefect had turned her in and she had been suspended for two weeks. As she left school she turned to the boy and blew him the same subtle kiss. In the coincedence of all coincedences the day she got back at school he recieved an owl telling of his parents and his younger brother's demise due to an attack by Lord Voldemort, the up and coming Dark wizard. The boy left Hogwarts and never returned but Lily knew. She knew she was in trouble if Bellatrix was doing that kind of thing. Lily immediately jumped to her feet. Her friends all looked up surprised at her strange behavious. Lily stumbled out of the chair she sat on. She walked as fast as her shaking legs could take her. She ran out the main doors of Hogwarts and ran all the way down the drive up to Hogwarts and out of the gates. Once out of the grounds she pulled her wand out and apperated straight to her home. She appeared on her front lawn of her average sized town house in the country. The weather was terrible with rain heavily falling showing that she was clearly far from Hogwarts as it had been a clear day there with the sun out. The rain beat down on Lily soaking her immediately. She threw over her heavy robes and craned her neck above her house. The sight made her scream a piercing scream. The skull that floated above her house opened its jaw wide and a green snake slithered out its mouth and snapped at the air. The front door of her house was open and she ran through her house noticing the defininate chill in there. Colder than outside even. She walked into the front room and sitting in their chairs still, not even moved from their tradition of reading the newspapers in the morning. They sat with surprised looks on their faces. The television was still on with the news which read that the weather today would be sunny with a hint of frost laying down. Lily looked out the window and knew that the rain was all to do with what happened. She looked on her parents and the first sob came out of her as a choked shout almost. She fell to her knees and gasped for breath as the sobs came hard and fast. She pulled her knees into her chest and lay sobbing for hours it seemed before Professor Dumbledore found her. He walked into her front room and looked upon the scene with great sorrow. His heart broke for the poor girl who thought she had nothing then lost everything in one day. He bent down and shook her from her grief stricken coma. She raised her head and stood up, her eyes glazed as if she wasn't aware what was going on. She walked past Dumbledore not even acknowledging him, walked back out her front door and stood on her front lawn and let the rain beat down on her face. She screamed into the sky. She screamed for rage, anger, sorrow, grief and last for the guilt that now had overcome her body. Dumbledore followed her out, it was magic that all the rain seemed to miss him and he stayed completely dry. He took her shoulders and disapperated them both to the castle and led her to the nurse's office. She clearly wanted to be alone. She got into one of the nurses night gowns and got into bed and lay down with her eyes wide open and just lay there. The tears had stopped and she imagined what it would now be like to live without her parents. She had always been distant with her parents, she had spent so little time with them from being at Hogwarts. But she had loved them with all her heart. They were so proud of her achievments at Hogwarts and always supported her. Now she had no one to go home to. Nothing to look forward to. Her head was filled with thoughts of things that mattered little but she needed to clear her mind from the thought of her now being an orphan. She thought about what would happen to the house. Where would she live now? Would her estranged sister Petunia take her in? It was highly unlikely as she hated Lily as did her husband Vernon, a pig-like man with a tendency to drole on about himself. Lily couldn't help but think to what caused her parents unsuspecting death. Was it her fault? Why did Bellatrix come after her? Was is because she was muggleborn? She couldn't exactly get any of her friends parents killed but her dark lord as they were all magical. Hers were vulnerable and Bella' took that and made it the excuse to order the death of a person family for no more than a fight. Lily's head spun with angry and guilty thoughts. Was it her fault? She didn't know what to think. Her head began to hurt and she slowly dirifted into a sleep. She dreamed of running and running through fog but never reaching where she was going. She knew in the dream something was waiting for her at the end but she couldn't get there. Just as she reached where she was going Bellatrix Black appeared in front of her laughing manically, she pointed her wand to James who had appeared at her side and just as the green flash occured Lily woke up and it was morning. She woke up and got dressed back into her uniform. The nurse wasn't there so Lily walked in a dream like state down the corridors of the school and somehow ended up in the main hall. It was early so only a few people were there. But one she didn't suspect to be there was Sirius. He was hunched over the table with his head in his hands. She pulled a chair out next to him and he glanced up. His face looked more surprised than pitying as Lily thought it would be.

"Hi," Lily managed to choke out. Sirius moved his hands away from his head and Lily saw his eyes were bloodshot, it was clear he had been crying.

"Hey Lily, I am... I am so sorry for your loss. I heard last night just after I heard about Reg'," Sirius said, "I guess we've both lost a lot." Lily suddenly looked sharp.

"What happened to Regulus?" She asked worried about the answer.

"He... he got too far in Lily. He wanted to leave them, come with me. He even wrote me telling me so in secret... but it was too late. They got to him first and they... they murdered my little brother." Sirius said a slow tear falling down his face. He couldn't hold it in anymore and sobbed openly not caring who saw. Lily took his hand and squeesed it reassuringly. Her eyes hurt from holding tears back, but she couldn't, she knew she needed to stay strong. If she didn't she would never stop crying. She couldn't hold it anymore, seeing Sirius as in as much pain as she was broke her down and she pulled him towards her and they both sobbed into each others shoulders.

When more people started coming into the hall they left in aid of a walk. They didn't want to gossips of Hogwarts pitying them or the Slytherins mocking them. They walked down the grounds towards the lake. Sirius walked forward ahead of Lily leading her somewhere. He came to a tree which had thick branches hanging low over the lake. They climbed the tree and sat at the base of two branches looking out onto the lake. They sat in silence. They both felt what the other was and they both yearned for it to stop. After an hour or so Sirius spoke.

"When Reg' first started Hogwarts we were still mates and I showed him this place, he was pretty small and when he got onto the branch he couldn't get his balance and fell straight into the lake. I'd told him all these stories about the squid and I swear he walked on water to get out of this lake, thats what I want to remember." He said not smiling but looking out solemly over the rippling water.

"Sirius... why would they death eaters kill your brother? I mean he was one of them... and my parents... they were innocent." Lily whispered. She feared speaking at normal tone would make her break her into tears.

"Nothing will ever be the same again will it?" Lily said looking at Sirius.

"How could it Lil's, how could it?" He said. They went back into silence, sometimes shedding tears sometimes just sitting in the tree watching the water sway gently in the breeze. Eventually the sun began coming down. They didn't move though they remained. Finally Remus found them. He looked worried and sad.

"We've been looking for you all day, you've got to come back to school and pack." Remus said quickly and gently. Sirius and Lily came out of their grief induced comas immediately.

"What! Pack? Why?" Sirius demanded.

"Its Dumbledore, he called me James Issy Lexi Peter and Eddie up to his office and said he couldn't explain but we were going to have to leave school. He says we're in danger and must go into hiding. He said our families are all safe but he wants us to go to a secure place away from Hogwarts. I will explain the rest later come on." Remus said Lily and Sirius clambered down the tree. Sirius had just jumped down when Lily stopped.

"I don't want to leave," she said. Remus and Sirius turned to look at her. "This is my only home. I can't... won't leave." Remus looked on her sadly.

"Please Lily," He begged, " You've got to come, its too dangerous here now for us." Lily sighed angrily but complied and walked up to school. Remus pulled out the marauders map and scanned for who was around before they entered. When Sirius enquired why Remus just grimaced.

"Bella has been looking for you... to gloat... I want to avoid her." Remus said, Sirius immediately went to bound off and show his cousin exactly what he thought of her, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"There's no time." Remus said. The coast was clear and they hurried up to the common room. When they got there Lily's friends all rushed to her side and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. Lily sighed. It was good to have them here. James stood at the back of the common room overlooking the fire, when he saw Lily and Sirius enter he turned sharply and hurried over to them. He hugged Sirius first and looked at him and Sirius understood that his friend was there for him. Then James turned to Lily and he took her hand and lead her off to their room. Once inside James pulled her into a gentle hug which she needed so much from him. He gently let go after a while.

"Has Remus told you what we have to do?" James asked. Lily nodded, James started helping Lily packed her things into her trunk. She changed into muggle things and packed her uniform with a sure feelings that it was probably the last time she would ever wear it. She shrunk her trunk once packed and put the tiny box in her handbag along with James' as he had already packed and he carried no bag to put the box in. They then left the room and saw their friends had already assembled in the common room. Sirius had had his things packed by Eddie already and he held onto her hand as if for support. The group seemed different, broken.

"Where are we going now?" Lily asked.

"We have to get the train back to London first, then I don't know, apparentely the ministry is sorting it." James said quietly. The group them exited the common room all in muggle clothing so to be conspicuous once they arrived in London. They walked to the main hall where they were greeted by Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Hello, I am to take you down to the train. Come along. As they walked she stopped and turned to Sirius and Lily. "I am so sorry for your loss. Words cannot describe..." she stopped then carried on, "Anyway come along." She led them to the carriages and they all travelled in carriages down to the Hogsmeade station. The red train was waiting there specially for them. Lily had so many questions inside her head. Why was it only them that had to leave? Wasn't Hogwarts the safest place on earth wasn't it better to stay there? What was going to happen to them? She knew none of these questions could be answered now though so carried onto the train. Mcgonnagal strangely stayed on the train. When Lexi asked why Mcgonnagal asked why she said she was part of the protection that was on the train. When Lexi questioned on the answer came when around ten people joined them on the platform.

"Mum? Dad?" James asked suddenly surprise showing on his face. He directed his outburst at two middle aged people towards the front, the woman had chestnut brown hair and the man had hair identical to James' and a face to match also. James' father was like an older twin of James. Lily watched them with interest as James greeted them with hugs, after wards Lily saw James' parents greet all three of James' friends at they greeted James. They greeted Sirius with extra care obviously having known his terrible news. They were obviously friendly.

"Why are you here?" James asked. His parents looked wearily at each other.

"Well we're part of the auror protection service sent here by the ministry for the train ride." James mother said, her voice was warm and rich which made Lily miss her own mother so deeply her heart ached with misery.

"Oh, well its great to see you," James said smiling then looking worriedly at Lily, he seemed to know that having his parents here would rub it in her face that hers were not longer alive. Lily paid no heed though and looked around at the other eight people standing behind the Potters. The four men looked all tall and able to look after themselves. A young couple at the back Lily actually recognised. They were only two years out of hogwarts, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lily had heard they had married through people at school. In front of the Longbottoms was two men very alike and clearly brothers, they had dashing red hair and cute freckles on their faces. They introduced themselves to the teenagers as Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. The others were a young black man called Kingsley Shacklebolt who looked scary but Lily could tell her was only young like them and nervous for what he was doing. Next to him was a man and three woman, the man was called Arthus Weasley and the woman were Molly Weasley, Arthur's wife and the other two were Francis Speckles and Harriet Hutyford. They all seemed friendly and tried to keep an air of cheerfulness even though they clearly knew of all the grave details. The aurors, the teenagers and Professor Mcgonnagal enetered the train and they saw that is had been reconfigured. They carriages were no longer separated but one long carriage so everyone could sit inside. The teenagers took some seats along the window at the fair end of the carriage and the adults sat at the other giving them some privacy.

The now large room was more comfortable for them to sit. The chairs were like those of the gryffindor common room and there was even a fire at the end of the room at which they were at. Lily sat with James in a large chair by the fire. She rested her head on his chest and breathed as he breathed feeling calm by being with him. He stroked her hair and stayed uiet waiting for her to speak if she needed to. The other were sat similarly. Issy with Remus on a chair like Lily and James' and Eddie with Sirius lying on a sofa with Sirius head in Eddie's lap while she stroked his hair. Peter and Lexi sat in separate chairs staring out of the window. Liky suddenly spoke quietly to James so that the others couldn't hear.

"Where are we going James?" Lily asked James. He looked strangely nervous and just said,

"I don't know."

"James, your parents are aurors involved, you must know something." Lily asked pushing on. James looked uncomfortable. the seemed to give in.

"Lily I know some things but I have to keep it to myself. But I'll tell you what I know. We have to go into hiding, when we fought with Bella and co we also angered Rudolphus who is higher up in the dark lords bidding than you would realise, anyway he goes running to his evilness and tells him about us, now we're on top of his hit list, apparentely the ministry found all this out from an inside spy from the inner circle of Voldemort. We're being taken to a secret location and no one knows apart from Dumbledore, the minister and the people in this room. If Voldemort and his people find us, well you know the rest..." James tailed off. Lily said nothing just rested her head on his chest again and sighed. How did everything go from great to suddenly awful. The week before she had been planning a stupid ball, having fun with her friends, never realising that anything like this could happen. She didn't want to think about her parents. Now that she was going into hiding would she be able to go to their funeral? Was there going to be a funeral? She tried to blank these thoughts from her mind and eventually drifted off to sleep in James' arms. When she was woken up the train had stopped and they were back at King's cross station where this year had begun. Lily rubbed her eyes awake and stood up, her friends all stood up as well and stretched. They looked to the aurors and Professor Mcgonnagal came over.

"This is where I leave you, I must go back to Hogwarts, but I will come to visit you in a month of so," This statement made everyone realise that this was going to be a long stay at wherever they were going. "Anyway the aurors are going to take you to where you'll be staying now. When you get onto the public platform stay with them and do exactly what they say. We can't be too careful. Good luck." She finished and then the students left the train after the aurors.

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked James' mother.

"You'll see in a short while," she replied. They walked onto the platform and before they went through the barrier James' father spoke to them all.

"Move fast through the station to the car port where three black cars are waiting. If anything happens just run there no matter what okay?" Everyone nodded. They walked through the invisible barrier and walked briskly through the station. They were almost through the main part when an enormous bang went off behind them. James snapped his neck back and saw five death eaters shooting spells at them Sirius had to dodge a hex at him. They began to run to the exit, whilst the aurors covered them. Muggles were screaming unaware what was going on. The Potter's stayed with the teenagers leaving the other eight aurors to deal with the attack. They sprinted outside and sure enough three cars were waiting. They all jumped in and the cars sped off. Lily was in the back of a car with Sirius, Eddie and James.

"Oh my god!" Eddie exclaimed when she finally caught her breathe. "What is happening? What's going to happen? I am so afraid. I want to know what's going on!" She was almost hysterical and Sirius soothed her in hug as her breathing slowed.

"We don't know anything either," Lily said quietly looking at James. He nodded at her as though recognising that she was keeping what he had told her to herself. They drove off at an alarming rate, it was like the night bus, it was going so fast the streets they passed were a blur and eventually they reached country and then suddenly they stopped and they were on the edge of a forest. They got out the car with the other two cars behind them and everyone else getting out. They looked aroud where they were as the cars drew off.

"Follow us kids," Mrs Potter said. They began walking through the woods. The kids were all confused. James looked around seeming to slightly recognise where they were but as though he wasn't quite sure. They walked for it seemed a half an hour. Finally they reached a fairly large waterfall. James seemed to look at his parents.

"This is where we're staying?" He asked seeming shocked.

"No one knows about it James, not even the ministry, its the safest place for you," Mr Potter said. The others were confused. Mrs Potter walked down the side of the waterfall along the ledge, the others followed being careful not to fall into the pool of water below. They reached the waterfall and when they were paralell with it they could see that the waterfall covered a tunnel going behind it only able to reach from this side of the waterfall. They walked behind the waterfall down the tunnel and down into a cave. They then came to a dead end. Mr Potter then pulled out his wand and tap the wall then placed his hand in a dip in the wall. His handprint became ruby red then disapeared, as did the wall. It folded out like the wall in diagon alley into a door to what seemed like a house of some kind. They walked in and stood in the foyer of what seemed like a huge dug out cave to be made into a grand, palacial hide away. the ceiling reached fifty metres and the room itself was circular with two large staircases leading off it on the left and right. The staircases seemed to lead to a corridor on the first floor of this... whatever it was. The group stared stunned, all except for James.

"Why are we here?" James asked suspicious.

"Its safe James, we told you this. And we're nearby if you need us or if we need to get you out of here in a hurry." Mrs Potter said. She then directed herself the the rest of the group. "This is part of the old structure of the Potter mansion. Its hidden now and not a single soul apart knows about it apart from you and a few select people. This part is slightly cut off from the main house. You have to go down a series of tunnels which are blocked with various spells and you will then come out to our country estate. James will show you how it works. You will stay here as long as necessary. You will be given everything you need and you will each have a room of course. We will send two house elves down here for you. I know this isn't ideal and that you wish you were at Hogwarts, but this is safe for the time being and best for all of you. Me and Harry, or Mr Potter, will be working a lot but you can reach us at all times through going to the call place right over there and touching the gold plaque. It will alert Harry and I and we will come to your aid. Only use in emergencies though. You can use magic down here as we have special allowances for you. You cannot leave here though at all though this pace is uite large so you will undoubtedly find things to amuse you. There are extremely strong pretection spells surrounding this place, old spells so if anyone... unwelcome tries to get in you'll know immediately by an alrm going off and if that happens assemble by the tunnel exit and come straight to the house where we will relocate you. If that occurs take precautions and don't be heroic and do anything stupid." She directed her eyes at James and Sirius at this point. "I know this is rushed. there is no time though. We must go. If I could just have a word with Lily for a moment then we'll be off." Lily walked over to Mrs Potter away from the goup and Mrs Potter talked quietly to her.

"Lily I am terribly sorry about your loss. I know this must be hard for you but I am afraid you will be unable to go to the funeral of your parents as its just too dangerous. Sirius is also unable to go but he knows this as certain relatives of his would be there also. I just want you to know this and to say how sorry I am. But there is nothing that can be done." Mrs Potter finished and Lily sighed sadly.

"Its okay. I understand and I don't want my parents funeral to be ruined by fighting so I will leave them in peace. Thank you for everything Mrs Potter." Lily said quietly smiling slightly. James' mum was nice and she liked her already. She was forward and to the point but at the same time caring. Mrs Potter smiled nicely at her.

"My son certainly picked a beauty when he chose you," Mrs Potter said stroking Lily's face gently as a mother would. Lily smiled politely but inside missed her own mother greatly. Mr and Mrs Potter then departed quickly up the stairs and then down a corridor and out of sight.

"Your mum is nice James," Lily said. James smiled.

"Yeah she's great. I can't believe we're staying here though. It's great down here. My mum used to let me play down here when I was little and being too noisy. This place is massive. Like a hundred bedrooms massive. It goes back generations in my family. Like a thousand years or something." James said. Lily smiled.

"Its amazing James. What's your Mum's name?" She asked.

"Josephine." James said, Lily clearly liked his mother. The others were checking out the room.

"You guys should choose rooms. Come on we'll take the east wing. Those rooms have windows kinda, they're fake but they show what you see out the windows out of the real house so its kind of nice." James said. He lead the up the right staircase and down the main corridor at the top then took the first left. This took them to a corridor which about twenty five doors.

"Well my room is the first one on the left," James said pointing to a gold and red door. "But any others are for you guys. Just make your choice." The others dispersed. Eddie and Sirius clearly sharing a room went into the one across from James'. It was enormous with a high ceiling. The bed was on a raised platform at the back of the room in the centre with a window either side. The carpet was luxurious and soft. The furniture was dark and matched, there was a chest of drawers and a side tables either side of the bed. There was also a cabinet that opened to reveal a television which had dvd players and playstations and allsorts. There were two doors either side of the room which were large oak doors. Sirius took one and Eddie took the other. When Sirius heard a louder than loud squeal he turned to see eddie jumping around in glee.

"Look at the size of this closet? Its bigger than the great hall!" Eddie exclaimed over exagerating slightly. The room was indeed big with clothing rails on both side of the room with a big shoes rack in the centre with a sort of drinks bar at the end where refeshments sat. Eddie took a juice drink and went to check out what Sirius had found.

"Woah look at this bathroom!" Eddie said running in. The bathroom was enormous witha huge jacuzzi tub, two matching his and hers sinks made out of marble like the tub was. Then there was a huge walk in shower. Eddie ran about checking things out. She jumped in the tub to check out the size and it could easily fit six people.

"We could have some fun in here," Eddie said winking suggestively. Sirius actually laughed. He walked over to the tub kneeled down and kissed Eddie straight on the mouth.

"I love having you with me, you make me feel happy when I thought that wasn't possible." He said smiling.

"Good," Eddie said brightly not wanting to bring the mood down by being soppy. "I am going to unpack my clothes into that enormous closet. Then she sprung up and went to it. Sirius just smiled and followed her. He lay on the bed trying to work out how this muggle thing called a televsion worked.

Meanwhile in James' room Lily was with James having a look. His room was even bigger than the one Sirius and Eddie had chosen. The colours around the room was a deep red and gold trim. He was a gryffindor through and through and had obviously stayed down here more than once because it was quite homey with posters of his favourite quidditch teams and pictures of him and his friends all around the room. The bed spread was also gryffindor colours. He jumped on the bed immediately and watched Lily look around the room. She opened the cupboard and saw the humungous television inside.

"You have electricity here?" Lily asked confused as she thought the Potter were Purebloods.

"Hm... thats new. Thats wicked. I love tele, my mum got one when I was little, I am addicted to friends. But don't tell anyone. Thats awesome that we got electricity. I suppose it was specially for us lot. That means there'll be other things as well. We probably have a games room and stuff, my dad would have sorted that for us." James said. Lily smiled. She felt weighed down but spending time with James and him acting normal instead of treating her like an almost breaking piece of glass made her feel lighter and happier. She glanced at the closet in amazement and happiness. Heaven for her, she betted to herself that Eddie was already unpacking her stuff into it. She check out the enormous bathroom and asked James if it was okay for her to take a bath. He said of course and she began stripping infront of him and just before she removed her underwear she walked into the bathroom leaving a very disappointed James behind.

"Better luck next time James," Lily called from the bathroom. She ran the water into the big tub setting it to a good temperature. Then she added loads of bubble bath with made tonnes of foam then she sank into the hot water and sighed happily. She then called James. He walked in and saw she was covered and pretended to pout. She smiled.

"I suppose you could join me if you really want." Lily said smiling naughtily. James' eyebrows went up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. There's enough room for two. Just lock the door to your room. I don't want to others walking in, its nice just being me and you for a little while." Lily said blowing bubbles off the end of her nose. James smiled and went to lock the door then came back and pulled his tshirt over his head then took his shoes and socks off. Lily watched appreciatively when he then stripped his trousers of then pulled his boxers off with no embarassment. Lily blushed slightly. James climbed into the bath now being covered by the bubbles and sat across from Lily only their feet touched it was such a big bath. Lily smiled and gently rubbed her toe over his foot. He grinned and ducked underwater. Lily giggled and squealed when he tickled her feet underwater then grabbed her ankle and pulled her over to him. She gasped as her head came out of the water. Her hair now wet. James popped his head out of the water and grinned like a naughty little boy. Lily dunked him in punishment. He just came back up and straight away kissed her. She kissed him back needily. She needed him. She put a leg either side of his and straddled him.

"James?" She asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes," James said from kissing her neck.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Like officially?" She asked looking at him in his eyes and resting her forehead against him.

"I should bloody well hope so Lily Evans. If not, you fancy it?" James asked in his own special way.

"I should bloody well think I should." Lily said kissing James and pulling on his hair. James moved his hands down Lily's body which was concealed by bubbles. He felt her breasts and she gasped in pleasure. He rubbed them slowly making her kiss him harder, he slowly moved his hands down her body to her backside pulling her closer to him. She knelt up in the water as he was sitting on the bath seat. Her breasts in line with his mouth. He began licking and sucking her nipples making Lily gasp and moan. He gave each ample attention before pulling her mouth down to his. He then reached down and stroked her thighs making Lily's breathes become short and fast. He slowly stroked his way into her inner thigh. Then he just reached up and stroked her suddenly along the lips of her vagina. Lily groaned loudly. He rubbed her then slowly inserted his middle finger into her wet hole. She threw her head back in pleasure and James kissed up and down her neck as he pushed his finger deeper inside her. Then he began moving his finger around rubbing her inner walls. Lily had never felt such amazing sensations. He was teasing her going fast then slow. She needed more, he gave it to her. he inserted another finger into her stretching her inner walls. He could feel how tight she was and his already hard erection became so much harder. Lily looked into his eyes and saw the glazed looked he held. She pulled a hand down from his hair and dragged it slowly down his body until she reached him. She grasped his manhood in her hands firmly. She felt how huge he was. She then began slowly bringing her hand up and down him. His eyes were half closed with pleasure but his fingers inside her were still stroking and bringing her pleasure. She made her hand go faster up and down him before James stopped her.

"I don't think I want to end this just yet." James said pulling his fingers out of Lily. She watched him closely. He brought his hand up to his mouth and put his fingers in his mouth and sucked all her juices off them. Lily then kissed him deeply tasting herself in his mouth, It tasted strange to her but he seemed to enjoy it. James then placed his hands on her hips and looked at her in the eyes. She nodded and slowly lowered herself onto his length. He moaned aloud loudly as her tight walls enveloped him. She gasped aswell, they just stayed embraced and connected for a moment before Lily raised herself up and then grinding back onto him. She did it again and James met her thrust with his. She felt the wonderful sensation of friction and moaned loudly. James rubbed his hands up and down her sides and she bobbed up and down on him. He pulled her into a kissed and didn't let her move away from it. Kissing her so passionately whilst pushing into her was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt. They kept pushing and pushing, almost reaching their peaks then slowing down and waiting it out together until Lily couldn't wait anymore and began faster thrusts which were met with James. They banged together as they both climaxed loudly. They screamed each others names. Then collapsed. Lily resting her head in the crook of James' neck breathing heavily. James rested his forehead on her shoulder breathing in a similar way. They were still connected, both not wanting to move as they comforting feeling of being connected was too nice for them both. Finally time passed and they separated. Lily stepped out of the bath. James got the full view of her naked. He watched her appreciating her glorious figure, in his opinion there was no one more perfect. She was towel drying herself dry when James jumped out the bath pulling the plug and began helping her. One thing led to another with that and they ended up having another round going at it with Lily sitting up of the side where the sinks where with James standing and pounding into her. They both climaxed again and then got dry and dressed not touching each other as they would have gone again if they did. They got into their pyjamas suitable for their friends to see which meant cute green boxer shorts and matching tank top for Lily and red boxers and a white tshirt for James. They unlocked their bedroom door and knocked on Sirius and Eddie's then Remus and Issy's then Lexi's then Peter's. They knew which rooms were whose because magically signs had posted on the doors of who was where. Everyone came out fo their rooms similarly dressed in pyjamas.

"Hey guys," James said smiling. Lily blushed guiltily hoping no one knew what they'd been doing. They had been quite loud. The other couples seemed just as loved up though and Peter and Lexi didn't have a clue it seemed.

"Anyone hungry?" James asked. Everyone said yes immediately. It had been a while since they had eaten. James knocked on the wall where he was standing and immediately two house elves appeared.

"This is Bobby and Minky my parents house elves." James said, then he got down and greeted them, they bound at him and hugged him then blushed and moved away from showing so much affection for their master.

"What can we get you Sir's and Miss's?" Bobby asked.

"Can you just put a main meal and pudding in the sitting room on this floor when you can. Thanks." James said then the two house elves popped away. Lily smiled he was obviously nice to them enough for them to clearly adore him.

"Come on lets go to the sitting room. Its just down here. They walked down the corridor and came to the end where there was a door. James pushed it open and led them into an enormous room with one wall which was just part of the cliff face that reached up making the ceiling at heigh as the eye can see. A fire was already blazing and the teenagers took seats around the coffee table and sat and chatted for a while before James decided to put a movie on. They had a vote and as three of the girls were muggle born or half muggle they outvoted those who didn't know what movies even were. They chose to watch the new Pride and Predudice movie which James conjured up and put in the dvd player.

"Where's the TV?" Lexi asked. Then in answer to her question a stone panel above the fireplace swivelled around old movie style and was replaced with an enormous flat screen TV. They all were impressed and the movie came on and they all went quiet. They watched for ten minutes before the food arrived, they paused the movie to fill their plates. The house elves hadn't just got one meal they had brought a selection of six different things, there was spaggheti bolognaise, roast chicken dinner with everything, pizza, chinese noodles and rice etc and a whole turreen of indian curry and rice. In each meal there was enough for everyone to have a bit of each and thats what they did. But when they were finished the dishes disappeared a la elf help and then appeared six different types of pudding, there was a mountain of profiteroles, then a stack of chocolate eclairs, then a whole trifle, then a huge turren of chocolate mousse, a whole black forest gateau, a apple pie and custard, and then there was also a chocolate fountain with marshmellows to stick in like fondu. The gang groaned in pleasure and from being already stuffed. But they managed to eat most of what was there. They watched the movie all snuggled up infront of the fire then. The girls loved it, the romance was old fashioned and cute but the boys found it slightly dull but didn't mind cuddling up to the girls. That is apart from Peter of course. There was no way in earth Lexi would pair off with him just cause everyone else had.

They watched the movie then when it was finished they all decided to go to bed. Before they went though the girls decided to have a little chat in Lexi's room as she had it all to herself. The boys were left to their own devices for a while.

They all sat on the bed and did the usual paint each others nails. Lily decided on bright pink, Eddie went for a pale blue, Lexi had clear with glitter and Issy had a turquoise colour. They sat and chatted.

"So what did everyone do whilst in their rooms?" Lexi asked her three friends with boyfriends. They all burst out giggling. Lexi looked at them, she was so happy Lily was okay. It was clear that she was devastated, but she was strong, and with help she would be fine.

"Come on spill," Lexi said.

"Me and Remus didn't get _that_ far. We just got to... well okay we got to third base okay." Issy said blushing bright red and all her friends giggled.

"Isabelle! I am shocked." Lexi said mockingly then she turned on the other two. "Well?" Eddie laughed and told first.

"Okay so I am no nun. Me and Sirius did the deed on the fabolous new bed, then the rug, then in the closet okay." Eddie said bluntly. Then she burst out laughing.

"You did it three times? Jees you picked a good one?" Lexi said laughing. "Why the closet though?"

"It just turned me on, all that space for clothes!" Eddie declared as her friends cracked up. "Okay now you miss Lillian."

"Yeah me and James did it." Lily said as all her friends cheered and laughed.

"Where?" Eddie asked.

"In the tub, then on the counter in the bathroom." Lily said laughing so hard.

"Well?" Eddie asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lily cottoned on.

"Abso-freaking-lutely amazing. I am telling you it was spine tingling. How about you missy?" Lily retorted. Eddie just grinned.

"This big girls, this big," Eddie said crudely holding her hands up making it look like Sirius had a secret third leg. They all cracked up. "But seriously that boy has got go. I thought my head was going to explode the third time I came."

"Eddie?" Issy said scandalised. She was clearly a bit more innocent than she made out.

"What?" Eddie asked innocently. "I am not allowed to speak about my earth shattering orgasm to my three best buds?" They all chuckled and swapped details whilst painting nails. It reached midnight before Eddie, Lily and Issy went in search on the boys. They found them in Sirius room sitting on the rug playing playstation as best they could with no real knowledge of what they are. Eddie went up behind Sirius and pointed to the rug and made humping movements to tell them this was the rug they had sex on. The girls all cracked up and the boys looked up to see what the matter was but the girls were laughing too much to say anything. They boys got up. Remus picked Issy up threw her over his shoulder and fireman lifted her down the corridor as she screamed and laughed all the way.

"Someone's going to get some." Eddie said smirking. The others burst out laughing, Eddie was crude but always said exactly what she was thinking.

"Come on Lil's lets leave these two rabbits to do what they do," James said taking Lily's hand and taking her back to their room. Eddie closed the door behind them with a luscious wink at Lily first. Lily just giggled. Eddie always knew how to make her laugh.

They got into the room and Lily stood still for a moment. James turned and looked at her.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Is it wrong that I'm happy so soon after..." She asked. James just walked up.

"Its great Lily. You need to keep your life on track. You can miss them but still be happy. Its not be mean to your parents memory to be happy. Thats what I just told Sirius about his brother anyway. You can't let them win, breaking down would let them win. Just be the strong woman I know you are and everything will be fine." James said. Lily just looked gratefully at him and hugged him close. They went up to bed and Lily jumped on pulled off her tank top leaving her topless with only boxers on.

"How about we christen this bed?" Lily said naughtily throwing her top at him. He dropped it and launched onto the bed and carried on to made love to her for hours before they fell asleep and held each other for the rest of the night. Lily woke up late in the morning to feel a warm body pressed up against her back. She moved her head slightly to look behind her and James face was pressed up against her neck. As she awoke she realised other parts aswell that was also touching. Deciding to have a little fun to try and wake James up she arched her back and pressed her backside into James crotch. James moaned in her sleep until she started rubbing her hand along his side. He suddenly whispered in her ear.

"That was a nice way to be woken up. You're a very bad girl Lily Evans." James croaked, his voice not quite woken up.

"Mmmm I am. Punish me." Lily said as she pressed her backside more into his crotch where parts of him were definitely awake. He wasn't up for a full session though from all the things they did the night before so he just grabbed her hips and pushed into her ass hole slowly making her gasp in shock.

"You like that don't you Lil's," he whispered in her ear sexily. "Do you want we to keep punishing you?" Lily nodded her head as she lay on her side being humped from behind from James. He pushed in and out of her slowly whilst kissing the back of her neck attentively. The feeling made them both gasp and want more. As both their ends came near they began to move faster. Lily bending to meet James' thrusts and James' hips moving fast as he pounded into Lily's hole.

"Faster," Lily groaned as she fast approached coming. They both pushed each other over the edge as they came. James lay still inside Lily for a while before pulling out, kissing her gently on the nape of her neck and going for a shower. Lily left him to shower alone because she felt anymore sex and they would both explode. She felt so alive with him and it was exactly what she needed at the moment. She missed her parents terribly. Her heart was still broken, and she yearned for revenge. But being with James felt like nothing else in the world. She lay completely naked on top of the covers for a while thinking about it all looking at the ceiling. She came out of her thoughts by James coming out of the bathroom with a towel rapped dangerously low on his waist. Lily watched appreciatively as he walked towards the closet. He looked over at her laying naked on the bed with one arm thrown over her head, she wasn't embarassed at all.

"I can't believe I have Lily Evans naked on my bed." James said with a look of sheer happiness of his face.

"Well I can't believe I had James Potter in the most sexual way possible. Who would have thought I would fall for your sneaky charm Mr Potter," Lily called through to the closet which is where he was now. All their clothes were now hung up, Lily assumed the house elves must have done it while they were sleeping. Lily hopped off the bed and went in to have a shower quickly. She washed her hair with some camomile shampoo and conditioner already in there. She rinsed her hair then popped out the shower grabbed a towel that was small enough to only just cover her face. She walked stark naked into the bedroom to see James pulling on a navy blue tshirt.

"What's this?" Lily said holding up a towel. He looked over and checked out her body before saying.

"That my dear is your towel. I customised it myself. I think it fulfills both our needs." James said smirking uncontrollably.

"It suits your needs you mean you little perv. I would say I'd punish you but that'll just end in more sex and I am tired. You rode me James Potter and I need a break from it all." Lily said giggling and pretending to be upset and flounce into the closet. James called after her.

"Okay then Lily. If I tired you out so much we won't do it again for a week so you don't get so warn out. Thats fine." Lily poked her head out of the closet at this and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah right." Was all she said before going back in. James just laughed and pulled his other sock on. Lily rummaged through her clothes and realised there was more here than she owned.

"James who are all these clothes?" She called getting suspicious. Did some other girl stay here with him before Lily?

"Oh don't worry. No doubt my mum ordered them for you. She always wanted a daughter and always seems to find time for shopping. No doubt she stocked up a few things for you and the other girls. Lily jumped in glee as she found new tshirts and jeans all in perfect colours and sizes to suit her. There was also some fancy tops and a couple dresses. Lily pulled some jeans down, they were cool skinny jeans that didn't flare. She put them on and grabbed a plain white wife beater which she threw on over a lacy white bra. She then went over to James stuff and grabbed a nice green hoody which was soft and comfy. She threw it on over her top and pulled her magically dry, and naturally wavy hair out. It was loose and comfy but she still looked sexy in it with her cute new jeans. Then she pulled a pair of thick socks on and went out to find James. She didn't need shoes as she knew well enough that she wasn't going outside anytime soon.When James saw her he grinned.

"My mum buys you all those new clothes and you STILL steal my stuff. Well isn't that just peachy." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Get over it you sissy." Lily said bluntly. "I need breakfast." She added on grinning. James stood up and bowed.

"Yes your ladyship. At once." They left their room and knocked on everyone's doors. They didn't answer so they assumed the others were alreayd awake as it was eleven o'clock so they went to find them assuming they were in the lounge. They were in fact all in there.

"Finally they arise." Eddie called loudly out as Lily and James entered. They just shrugged.

"You guys want some breakfast?" James asked.

"Thank god. We have been waiting for you to get up and I am starving." Sirius said almost sounding like his old self. The group jumped up and they headed down the hall. They exited the corridor of bedrooms and back into the main one that was lead from the main stair case in the foyer. They then took another door and went into yet another corridor. The place reminded Lily of Alice in Wonderland with doors leading everywhere. They walked into the new corridor but it wasn;t actually a corridor but a place very similar to a house. The place has rooms leading off. There wasn't doors though just arcs in the wals to walk through. The first room off seemed to be the dining room.

"Lets eat in the kitchen," James said leading them to the end where they entered an enormous kitchen. There was an enormous bar surrounding the cooking area where James took a high seat, all his friends joined his. The elves rushed about making breakfast when James asked. Plates of sausage, bacon, eggs and toast appeared quicker than they could imagine. They group tucked in gratefully. They seemed also back to normal, banter was being passed between them, the looming idea of how much danger they were in was always hanging over them but they could only let it get to them down so much. They had breakfast for an hour, they sat and talked and sipped coffee religously as they discovered they all had a taste for it. Peter was quiet and when quesioned he just said that he was worried for his mother. He said she would be worried about him. They tried to comfort him but he seemed startled by this and said to just leave it. They backed off and left him to himself. Thy went in search of what was in the cave. James hadn't even seen part of it as it was so enormous. He said it was an entire cliff hollowed out into the ground and that right now they were prbably around a hundred feet below sea level. They travelled down a series of corridors before coming to a foyer that looked similar to the main one. But it didn't have staircases leading of it but doors.

"I remember this. This is where I kept the map I found." James said. His friends didn't know what map he meant so he went on to explain. "When I was younger I found a map hidden in one of the secret passages in this place. There are tonnes of secret passages but at the time I only knew a few of them. I barely remember them now. I haven't been down here for years. My parents just stopped letting me a while back. But anyway this was a magical map that showed the entire place in detail, where everyone was in here and if anyone entered it and stuff. Its where I got the idea for the marauders map." He explained to them, the marauders nodded but the girls still looked a little confused.

"Marauders map?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Never mind. Thats a marauder secret." Sirius said quickly grinning naughtily. The girls just rolled their eyes. Whatever it was it was probably trouble so therefore they didn't need to know.

"I'll get the map. I hid it here last time I came." James said walking over to the wall where there was a large decorative panel. In the centre they was a gilded mirror encrusted with jewels. It was extremely beautiful and when James grabbed it and pulled it away from the wall like an old creaky door the others gasped. He just grinned, reached into the cupboard type place in the wall and pulled out an old piece of parchment. He blew the dust off it and closed the mirror. He opened up the map and tapped it with his wand and said, "James Potter wishes to see the map." The map then sprung to life drawing the lines and detail of the cave house they were living in.

"It only reacts to my name, I think its an old family hearloom or something. Only Potter's can work it." James said looking over the map. "New bits have been added. I swear this place is always growing bigger, when I was little I got lost in here and it took my parents eight hours to find me and I wasn't even hiding. Just lost." He said. The others looked over his shoulder.

"Is that a pool?" Eddie said pointing to a large area over on the west wing.

"Sure is, its a natural one though, its like an in house natural spring. You'll see come on." Then James sped off down the corridor with everyone follwing laughing and trying the beat each other. They raced along corridors giggling and jumping over each other. They passed their corridor where their rooms are then they were back in the main foyer. They ran around the upper landing and into the next corridor into the what must be the west wing. The west wing was slightly different. It was clear the majority of the bedroom was in the east wing because the corridors here were slightly different leading off to different kind of rooms. James slowed and gave them a sort of guided tour. He consulted the map every so often in case he had forgotten something.

"There's the library," He said pointing into a big wood panelled room filled with books which Lily and Remus seemed particularly interested in.

"There's the Potter trophy room. The old one anyway. We have the stuff from the last two hundred Potter years in the main house. This whole place is like a monument to the Potter's from like a thousand years ago. My family are super old." James said grinning. Then they passed a place where there was only one door for a while. The room was obviously larger.

"Thats the ancient ball room." They caught a glimpse inside and they saw a large gold guilded room with a high glass detailed ceiling. The floor was shiny and looked at though it were made from solid gold. They carried on though with the promise from James that they're have a proper look another time. They finally arrived at a door with a large mosaic of a mermaid on it similar to the one in the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. James pushed the door open and they entered the most amazing pool they had ever seen. It was part of the stone of the cliff which seemed to have been dug out of the cave bottom. The pool seemed to have different areas, it had an area which was shallow and about knee knee that seemed to have a beach with sand and everything that lead to an almost forest. There were small tree and plants growing around the back of the cave. The areas of the pool were separated by stone walls with small steps leading to each other. Another area was clearly deep with a small sourceless waterfall was giving water to. Another area looked to be bubbling, it was obviously a heated indoor spring by the steam coming from it. The areas were all enormous and the gang couldn't wait to go in.

"So what about swim suits?" Eddie said placing a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows. "There ain't going to be any skinny dipping on my part." Sirius pouted and grabbed her waist from behind. He kissed her neck gently and whispered, "Well thats a disappointment." Eddie grinned.

"If you're good maybe you'll get a private show later." She said grinning wickedly. Sirius smiled happily and kept his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder looking over her shoulder to James.

"Suits... hm... I forgot about those. I think you can get them over here. My mum will have probably got some." He walked over to a smaller oak door to the side of the pool, where the others hadn't noticed yet. He opened it and walked through. Inside seemed to be a changing room with cubicles and big showers in the middle of the room. He walked over to the side of the room and opened a closet.

"Over here," He said. They walked over and there was an assortment of swimming costumes. The boys just grabbed various trunks, James grabbed some blue ones, Sirius grabbed some dark green one, Remus had some light blue and white ones and Peter chose some plain black. The girls took a longer time trying to pick out the right sizes and colours they wanted. there about twenty to choose from. In the end Lily picked out a green bikini with a halter neck top, it was classic looking but sexy at the same time, she also grabbed a pair of big white maralym monroe sunglasses she found in the back just because she loved them. Eddie chose a one piece in scarlett that had pieces cut out the side so that the top and bottom were only kept together by a hoop on the back and the front, it was revealing and sexy. Lexi chose a hot pink string bikini with a halter top and bottom held up and together with simple strings. Issy chose a purple bikini with hot pants bottoms that still showed a lot of backside and the top was a halter with thick straps. The group dispersed to various changing rooms to change. James was next to Lily's and he stood on the chair in his and peeked over to have a look. Lily had the bottom on already but she was topless and just reaching for the bikini top when she saw James was looking. She screamed and yelled at him saying he was a pervert. He had already changed and ran out his cubicle and into the pool area, Lily coming after him with her top now securely on.

"You little peeping tom!" Lily screamed looking furious and giggly at the same time. James ran straight to the deep pool and dived in. Lily ran after and dived in expertely after him. James seemed to have disappeared though and Lily knew he would dunk her so she went uner the water and opened her eyes and saw him swimming towards her so she grabbed him and pulled him deeper and when he started kicking away she let him go and came to the surface.

"You almost drowned me woman!" James exclaimed dramatically. Lily just laughed.

"Thats for being a pervert," Lily said back. James swam nearer to her treading water.

"I was just enjoying the view." James said cheekily. Lily raised an eyebrow and put her hand on top of his head and dunked him under then swam off at high speeds then got out the pool. When she was out she saw the girls were in the pool already but in the shallow bit on the beach lying down and relaxing letting the water splash them. The other boys saw James coming up from his dunking and dive bombed him sending him under again. The girls laughed and Lily lay down and joined the girls. They lay down and relaxed for a while chatting while the boys fooled around in the far pool.

"So things have certainly changed." Lexi said.

"What do you mean?" Lily said.

"Lily Evans going out with James. I mean Eddie and Sirius I saw coming but I was certain you would never let James into your life." Lexi said.

"How were you so sure about me?" Eddie said. Lexi just raised a skeptical eyebrow at her in answer. Eddie just grinned and shrugged.

"So I assume after our chat last night events carried on with everyone." Eddie said grinning her wicked smile. She stretched out long and lay her head back.

"I don't kiss and tell," Issy said pretending to not tell them. They raised an eyebrow at her as they do and she giggled. "Okay, okay. So we still haven't done it. Its not like either of us are virgins. I know he isn't. Remember that rumour that went round about him screwing Cecilia and her best friend Rebecca at the same time? He used to be always with girls but I guessed hes changed a bit. I think he thinks rushing it will ruin things. But after the things we did last night if we don't go all the way soon my head is going to blow up." The other girls grinned.

"How do you think I feel, Harry isn't here to satisfy my needs and what am I expected to do? Get with Peter? Don't make me sick." She said making the others laugh. They carried on talking about their boyfriends in the crude manner they favoured so much. Until Lily broke the pattern of talk.

"I've fallen in love with James," she said, she was lying back with her eyes closed and showed no emotion that she had said something out of the ordinary.

"What?" Eddie asked in surprise.

"I'm in love with him. It happened really sudden, but I definitely am. I can't believe how fast everything has happened. Its not even halfway through november. So much has happened. But I definitely am. Do you think you are?" She asked her friends.

"Well I have no idea, me and Harry didn't get as far as proper dating." Lexi said first.

"I don't know with Remus yet. I like him a lot. I think I need more time to decide, I like to take time in deciding something so important." Issy said. Lily waited for Eddie's answer.

"What about you Ed?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Eddie said looking stressed about this decision. "I mean, we have fun, and I care about him a lot and everything. But love. I don't really do love. Its too much too soon. I just don't even want to think about it." Eddie said finally. She obviously was confused about her feelings and didn't want to talk about it. They changed the subject and went back to talking about whats going to happen with them staying here.

"We could be here for months, even years." Lexi said. They though about it for a while.

"We better make the most of it though right? I mean we have no adult supervision and a ... not even a mansion... this huge place to ourselves. I mean this is going to be fun. Though I do miss Hogwarts. It always felt like a second home and was always so safe." Eddie said. The others nodded.

"I wish we could go outside though. I want to do normal things like go clubbing and go shopping." Lexi said.

"Me too." Lily said. "But right now I want to go dive in that hot pool. Fancy it girls?" They nodded jumped up and ran over to the pool, the boys watched them. The girls running in swimwear was their idea of heaven. The girls jumped into the pool and gasped, the water was boiling but once used to it it was heavenly.They lounged about for a while. Lily saw that the hot pool had a little cave that led off it. She swam over to it and was easily to swim into it and saw the pool just carried on into another smaller cave. The water was still boiling and bubbling. She rested on a stone underwater seat for a while enjoying the peace of it. When she closed her eyes after a while she felt an arm snake over her stomach and stroke her leg. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was James. She had memorised his touch.

"Hey baby," James whispered huskily to her in her ears. He was leaning over her in her underwater seat. They had complete privacy and she knew her friends would hear her quiet moan at his sexy voice. He stroked her leg gently in the water. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're looking pretty dam sexy in those swimming trunks James Potter." Lily said grinning. James laughed.

"Thanks. I really do don't I." James said pulling back to flex his muscles jokingly and prance around. Lily giggled and grabbed his arm and pulled his to her. She kissed him immediately on the lips. He grinned at her mouth and kissed her back spreading her lips and rubbing his tongue against hers. She pulled away.

"James Potter. Going straight for frenching. I need romancng. I am a lady you know." Lily said teasingly. James pouted then looked naughty.

"You weren't so ladylike last night when I took you three times and I believe all three times were your idea. Not innocent at all me thinks." James said kissing her neck gently.

"James," Lily said pushing him gently on his chest stopping his gentle kisses. "Not that I don't love the sex frenzy we have enjoyed on our first day here. But I just want a minute." James stopped and looked at her seriously. "Its nothing wrong, I just want you to know I... well... I think I've fallen in love with you." James looked completely unmoved for a while. Before he pulled her into the most romantic of kisses. When he pulled back he said, "I have always loved you Lily. Always." They hugged for a bit, Lily resting her head on James' chest. After all the sex the most intamate part of their new relationship was this part. They didn't do anythign else but hold each other.

They joined the group later on. The others were all making the most of the room. Siruis had somehow climbed the cave wall and was at the top of the wall beside the deep pool. Just as James and Lily came out he cried out "Bombs away!" then dived head first into the pool making a splash that reached everyone and soaked them.

"Wooo!" James called to his friend cheering on Sirius' crazy stunt. Eddie looked annoyed but was laughing all the same. James tried to copy his friend but ending up getting halfway before Sirius sneakily climbed quickly up behind him and pulled his shorts down giving everyone a view of James' pert bottom. While James tried to pull them back up he fell backwards into the pool. When he resurfaced he recieved shouts of mocking.

"The cheek of you Mr Potter!" Came from Peter.

"You seriously made an ass out of yourself this time Prongs buddy!" Sirius yelled as he jumped out of the pool incase James decided to exact his revenge. Lily, Remus and the rest of the girls just laughed until their sides hurt. James just grinned not annoyed at all.

"You know you all loved it." James smirked. Then he licked his finger and pretended that his ass was sizzling and he even made the noise. The others just groaned at his vain attitude.

"Enough of that. Chicken time!" Sirius yelled.

"What's chicken?" Issy asked.

"Everyone gets a partner then one gives the other a piggy back in the water and the people on top have to try to knock the other pairs over. Boys are usually the bottom person unless you fancy giving one of us strapping lads a piggy back Isabelle?" Sirius said grinning.

"Bagsy Sirius as a partner!" Lexi yelled suddenly. When Eddie looked at her suspiciously and amused at the same time. Lexi just grinned.

"What he's clearly played this before and I like to win." She said laughing. Eddie just shrugged and bagsied Remus. Lily grabbed Peter who looked slightly apprehensive but James already had Issy on his shoulders and they were planning tactics so Peter just bent down in the water and let Lily climb up. When they were all ready they began war. Lily went straight for Issy and James and as they had planned tactics they alreayd knew what to do. They dodged to the left and pushed Lily from the side and Lily tumbled and fell straight off Peter's shoulders and into the water. Then James and Issy were expertely pulled into the water by Sirius who had kneeled down in the water and grabbed James by the knees and pulled therefore tripping James and him and Issy both went tumbling down. Then they went after Eddie and Remus. Eddie grabbed Lexi's hands and tried pushing her over but Lexi pushed back. Sirius didn't see the other four moving in on him though and James went up and pulled Sirius shorts down which made Sirius lose his balance and Lexi went flying off. Eddie and Remus jumped about in joy.

"We win!" Eddie yelled happily.

"Nu uh!" Sirius cried now covered up. "You cheated." He was pouting now.

"Aw is little baby Sirius upset he didn't win." James said in a baby voice. "Revenge is sweet Pad'." Sirius pouted again then grinned.

"Fair play," He said clapping his hands together as if the matter was final. They played around for a while longer before the girls had had enough and said they wanted to get out.

"You can stay in if you want. We'll go have a tour with the map if you don't mind." Lily said to James.

"Thats fine. We'll catch up with you later." James replied. The girls went and got changed and magically dried their hair. Lily put on her jeans and hoody on and dried her naturally wavey again. The others were wearing similar things as well. The girls walked out of the changing room and the boys were still playing around in the water dive bombing and pushing each other under the water.

"James!" Lily called. James looked up at Lily and grinned. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I've taken the map okay so we can have a look around." Lily said.

"Okay, have fun!" James called back.

The girls thenwalked out of the pool and into the corridor outside.

"Where to ladies?" Lily asked opening the map. The others looked over her shoulder and at the map. The place was so vast that they didn't know where to begin. The various rooms were labelled and they scanned to see what rooms could be fun. A vast room over the very far side of the cave was labelled quidditch pitch.

"No way!" Eddie exclaimed when she saw it. "An inddor quidditch pitch! Thats awesome!" The others just grinned. Eddie was the only one of them that really cared about quidditch. They kept looking and saw that there was a spa room a few corridors away.

"No question! We are going to the spa!" Lexi said grinning at her friends. They started off for the room taking a left then a right then another left and eventually came to the spa room. Inside was an assorted of things to keep them amused. There was another steam room, a manicure/pedicure place, an area for facials, an area containing various witch products for skin care. The girls grinned and checked everything out. They found a cupboard and found of posh white dressing gowns. They all stripped to underwear and threw them of. They all put they hair up and put head bands on to keep their hair on their faces. They tried out some of the witch products. Lily smeared on some "Lady Guilter's Smooth Skin Magic Potion". Once on it turned a delicate pink colour and felt really tingly and nice. The others tried various things like face packs. They had to leave their face packs to dry so they decided to do their nails again. They cleaned them off and then began trying to choose colours. Eddie found a nice shade of dark green that she liked, Lily found a bright red that she loved and felt clashed amazingly with her hair, Lexi chose a a wild shade of hot pink and Issy chose metallic silver. They all sat in the special chairs and did each others nails then gave each other pedicures as well. When finished they removed the facial creams and admired their now amazingly soft skin.

"Witch products are definitely the way forward. There was me being stupid and using muggle stuff." Eddie said touching her silky skin and smiling. The others laughed and they all went and dunked their feet in the hot tub and chatted.

"So, if this is what being in hiding means never let me be found." Lexi said enjoying the bubbles on her feet. The others giggled. Lily looked serious again soon though.

"Seriously though, this won't last forever. They will find us out eventually. and when they do we'll have to run... or fight." Lily said, a sombre mood went through the group.

"We'll run Lil's. There's no way we could fight them. I'm scared though. I mean its only a matter of time until they find us, and when that happens, then what?" Lexi said.

"I don't know. We'll just have to keep running. I just think all this glamour is blinding us a bit." Lily said seriously. "All this is great fun and all, this place is the most amazing place I have ever been. But I think we should be aware of what could be happening outside. I mean people could be or are dying." Lily said.

"You're right Lily." Eddie said.

"But we shouldn't let us get it down." Issy said suddenly. "If its going to happen its going to happen, but until it happens I think we should at least enjoy ourselves for the hours, days, or weeks we have until we have to leave here." The others nodded. It was a strange situation. They were in paradise, but in a way they were in hell waiting until their hunters came after them. They sat for a while longer before changing back into their clothes and going to find the boys. They assumed the boys would have headed back to the rooms by now and were right as they found the boys in the TV room at the end of their bedrooms corridor watching Armageddon on the big screen. The girls joined. Eddie going and sitting on Sirius' lap, Issy sitting beside Remus and cuddling up to him, and Lily went and sat at James feet resting her head back on his legs. Lexi sat on the other side of Issy, Peter lay on the floor looking up at the television. They all sat quietly and watched the movie. When it was over they realised they had missed lunch, to Sirius' great dismay as he had never missed a meal before in his life, so they went and asked the elves to get them something, they asked this time not to bring so much food, the last time they had almost exploded from eating too much. The elves said okay and brought them back a huge tureen of macaronni cheese, and a big bowl of strawberries. The gang all grabbed a plate and helped themselves, they also got butterbeers from the elves so they all took one then sat back and watched another movie, this time it was the girls choice, they chose a romance called "Romeo and Juliet" it had Leonardo Dicaprio in it and was a tragic romance. The boys all groaned when they found out they had to watch it but once they saw the first scene was a shoot out between two rivalling families they quientened down and watched. They ate their food and watched peacefully until they movie was over. The girls all had a tear in their eye and the boys all seemed fairly quiet.

"Okay!" Sirius said, "Now that thats over, thank god, I'm goign to bed." Eddie looked at his skeptically.

"Pah! Sirius Black don't think I didn't hear you sniffle when Juliet shot herself at the end. You loved it." Eddie said laughing. Sirius just looked embarassed.

"Was not," Sirius said pouting at Eddie who was still on his lap.

"Was too." Eddie replied quietly as she got off his lap. "Okay gang. Its half twelve and I am tired. Nighty night." Eddie then pulled Sirius up and they headed pff for bed.

"Ten pounds says they're doing anything but sleeping." Lexi whispered to Lily who just smirked.

"I'm tired too, night." Peter said who got up and went off to bed.

"Ten pounds says he _is_ goign to sleep," Lily said giggling to Lexi who giggled as well.

"What are you two laughing about then?" James asked. Lily just looked innocent.

"Nothing," she said.

"How come I don't believe you." James said getting up and pulling Lily up with him. He grabbed her and tickled her, she squirmed and screamed and laughed.

"Let me go Potter!" She screamed. He just laughed, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She struggled to get away but it was useless, he just carried her down the corridor to their bedroom and dumped her straight on the bed.

"That was mean," Lily said pouting. James just grinned.

"I'm taking a shower." James said. Lily raised an eyebrow naughtily. "Alone Miss Evans. I actually want to shower." James added on laughing. Lily pretended to be upset but instead just let him go, once gone she changed into her pyjamas and pulled a magazine out of her trunk. She lay down on the bed and read it with her feet in the air. When James came back in in his pyjamas his hair was all wet and ruffled, which made Lily think how gorgeous he was. He looked up from towel drying his hair and saw her looking and smiled.

"What?" James asked. Lily just grinned.

"I can't believe how fast I fell for you. After all the time I didn't like you. Then bang this year happened and here we are." Lily said smiling happily. "Oh and I was thinking how gorgeous your are. But don't let it go to your head." James grinned and flexed his muscles in a silly body builder type way.

"Oh. My. God. You're vain." Lily said in a pretend shocked voice. "I never know you had this side to you James Potter. Its over between you and me." Lily looked pretend sad and then sweeped her hand over her forehead in a pretend dramatic way and James immediately played along.

"Oh my Lily, I am sorry for my vainess. I will try to be better. Just take me back." Then James couldn't take it and burst out laughing and did a running jump onto the bed. He was dressed in his pyjamas as well and he grabbed Lily and dragged her to him where they lay on top of the blankets at the top of the bed cuddled up.

"Tell me all about you Lily. I want to know everything. We started so fast we never had time to really get to know each other." James said, Lily turned her head to look up at him and she smiled.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Lily asked.

"Everything. What's your favourite colour? Where's your favourite place in the whole world? Who do you trust more than anyone? Or just tell me random facts. What's you worst habit? How do you like your eggs?" James reeled off the questions as though he had practised them. Lily looked thoughtful and amused.

"Well then. Favourite clour has to be green. Same as my eyes. My favourite place is this little place at the very end of my garden, its this tree that hangs over this tiny little stream and my dad... he fitted a rope swing to it when I was a kid and I would always go down and sit in the branch but I was always too scared to go on the swing until one day my sister Petunia said I was a chicken and I got angry that I got on it and swung so far that I flew off it and landed in the field on the other side of the stream. From then on I went there everyday and swung on it." Lily said all this with a fondness in her voice. James just smiled and stayed silent. "Now, who do I trust more than anyone, well my best friend is Eddie, but I would trust any of my girls with my secrets. I trust them indefinitely. Random facts, I have a teddy called Elephant that I have had since I was born and I take him everywhere with me. My worst habit is I guess overthinking. I always think about things and judge on whether they will turn out good or not and never let them just happen. And last but not least definitely not least I would have to say fried eggs. Though sometimes I quite fancy a boiled egg." Lily reeled off her answers and James smiled.

"Elephant?" James said grinning.

"He's in my trunk." Lily said blushing a little. James just rolled over and reached under the bed and pulled out a plain blue cuddly toy hippo.

"This is Geoffrey." James said blushing a little back. Lily burst out laughing.

"Do the other marauders know you have little Geoffrey?" Lily asked giggling.

"No! And you can't tell them!" James said looking slightly worried.

"Don't worry I won't." Lily said pulling James to her and give him a cuddle. "Do you think they'll come after us soon James?" Lily asked referring to the Death Eaters.

"They are after us Lily, and it probably won't be long till they find us. When they do we'll go somewhere else. There's no problem. We should have warning of them coming and when they come we should be gone." James said stroking his hand down Lily's soft hair.

"I just don't think its a good idea being here for too long. I think we're putting your parents in danger," Lily said.

"I don't want you to lose as I have." Lily pressed her head into James chest and took and deep breathe. He continued stroking her hair as they lay in silence. They were both consumed with thoughts. Lily was thinking of the near future and where it would lead them. James thought only of Lily.

_This was waaaay long so anyone who read it in one sitting well done!_


	5. New Years Means New Everything

Chapter Two

_**Authors note : **__Okay. So I got you a new chapter up. Its pretty long again. Has the usual M rated stuff so don't read if it offends. And I hope you enjoy. PLEASE review. It makes my day. :D xx_

_**Dusclamier :**__ I own none of the story of which J.K.Rowling wrote. I only created the characters not present in the Harry Potter series. _

**Chapter 5**

Lily awoke to an uncomfortable feeling under her back and her eyes stiff and closed together. She flickered her eyes open and stetched her back and realised that something was underneath her. As she riggled she realised it was an arm and the arm was attached to the warm body she was cuddled up to. She turned to look at James and smiled at his sleeping form. He had a slightly silly gormless look when he was sleeping. It made her love him even more. His lip sagged slightly and a little line of drool dripped out making Lily roll away from him and surpress a giggle. Her moving away shook him awake and he opened one eye and groaned in a tired manner. He looked around him and saw that Lily was lying next to him giggling.

"What?" James asked her. She grinned.

"You have a little issue with dribble. This is clearly one of you worse habits." Lily said smiling. James blushed and wiped his mouth of any lingering dribble.

"Hey, no fair. I was asleep." James said rolling over and laying his head on his pillow and closing his eyes.

"It so is fair. I just learned one of your things. Now get up so that I can ravish you till you need to sleep another twelve hours." Lily said running her hand under James tshirt. He awoke at this and looked away from his pillow and looked cheekily at Lily. He rolled over and pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips swept her up in his arms and then continued to make love to her.

That day and many after them continued in the same manner. Two weeks passed and nothing had changed. They began to get into a routine of things. Lily and James became more close and got to know each better after the rushed beginning of their relationship. James' parents would visit them once maybe twice a week to check they were alright. They were very caring towards Lily already, they clearly knew how much she meant to James and they were very generous as well to all his friends.

Three days before christmas it dawned on them what was coming and it made them feel sad. None of them could get out to get presents so they agreed when they got free of hiding they would buy each other a present. Christmas day rolled past with a light hearted party all day including a dare game that got out of hand. But then again, a dare game isn't a dare game if it doesn't get out of hand. It ended with Sirius having to kiss James for twenty seconds with tongue. Thankfully they can say they had drank their own body weight in assorted alcoholic drinks so they weren't to blame for their actions. It didn't stop Lily and Eddie taking the piss unmercilly out of them for days though. Then after Christmas New Years dawned on them. They celebrated the New Year as they had Christmas with party like antics and this time James got revenge and made Lily kiss Eddie for thirty seconds which Sirius described as "The most erotic thirty seconds of my life." They did it and then the count down to the last few minutes of New Year rolled around. James grabbed Lily's hand just a minute before New Years and pulled her out of the living room of their floor and into their bedroom. He pulled her over to the fireplace and pulled the candlestick and the fireplace opened to be a staircase and he led Lily up the staircase. They finally reached the top which was a door. He made her close her eyes and gently led her through the door. She didn't know what he was doing but she was definitely curious. He stopped and let her open her eyes. When she did she gasped and sighed with relief as she saw the sky above her.

"James?" She asked. He just smiled. "We're outside James." Lily looked around her and saw they were in a small clearly in a woodland area. She looked up and saw the stars glinting. She sighed at relief of being outside, it had been so long and she had missed the sight of everything outside she was missing.

"Is this safe James?" Lily asked.

"For the moment. I just wanted to be here while I gave you your Christmas present." James said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"James. You shouldn't have got me anything. I haven't got anythign for you." Lily said guiltily looking at the box he held out to her.

"Just open it Lily. I want you to have it." She reached out and took it from him and gently opened it and gasped at the most beautiful ring inside.

"James! You can't be serious!" Lily said. An engagement ring! It was too much too soon for her. He just smiled.

"Its not an engagement ring Lily. Its just a ring. You wear it on this finger touching her right hand ring finger.

"Oh." Lily said smiling. "Its so beautiful James." It really was. It was plain white gold around the band with an enormous whole emerald with nothing else around it.

"Just like your eyes Lily. It was my great grandmothers. She was the only women to ever be in Slytherin in my family ever and like you she was strong and beautiful and I want you to have it." James said taking it out of the box and placing it on her finger. "There's said to be a protection spell on it that protects it wearer. So I think at times like these you should wear it as I could not live if anything happened to you." Lily looked down at the ring and smiled.

"Thank you." Lily said quietly. James just kissed her on the end of her nose and smiled. They went back downstairs and joined in the rest of the others partying in which Sirius had drunkenly proposed to Eddie and she had hit him upside the head and told him to not be an idiot. He didn't seem preturbed though as ten seconds later he was snogging the life out of her. The New Year rolled passed and a week into the New Year whilst the group were all hanging out in the sitting room when Mrs Potter burst into the room

"James!" She cried as she ran in. She was clearly out of breathe. James rushed to her aid and sat her down for her to catch her breathe but she wouldn't let him.

"There's no time James! They're coming. You've got to go. Take only what your wearing and your wands. Keep your wands ready." She said quickly. Everyone jumped up and readied themselves for orders. "I must go ahead of you. Check everywhere is safe. Your father is at another place, they did a double pronged attack ... they distracted us with a muggle attack when they were really coming here. Grab what you can and get out of here." They ran to their separate rooms. Lily ran into the closet and yelled, "Teraoiniacus!" The clothes in the closet immediately floated up and shrunk then flew into her trunk which she immediately shrunk again. She grabbed the little box and then did the same to all James' clothes and possessions as she had with hers. Once done she shoved them into a handbag she had left out, pulled her pump shoes on then went to the door. James had collected the map from his bedside table.

"Have you got your ring on?" James asked. Lily looked down at her hand and saw the glint on green

"Yes." Lily said.

"Good, it'll give you a bit of protection." James said. They grabbed each others hands and ran out the room and were met by their friends who seemed packed and ready as well. Mrs Potter ran into their corridor a loud ringing sound suddenly pierced through the whole place.

"Thats the alarm, we have to go!" Mrs Potter said she began running down the corridor with the teenagers following her. "Death Eaters have got into the cave and they'll be here in seconds so hurry." They sped up and were sprinting down the corridors. They reached a darkened hall where there was no door at the end. Mrs Potter yelled "Furniculus!" Then a doorway appeared they all poured through it at high speeds just as they heard an enormous explosion behind them. Mrs Potter turned just as three death eaters came into the corridor she yelled the word to close the door then stood and concentrated and whispered some words before the door disappeared and no sounds could be heard anymore from the other side. They however carried on running.

"We have to keep going. They won't be able to get through there but they might realise that this is part of the house and come round from anothe direction. We have to get you out of here." Mrs Potter said her voice shaking from exhaustion and clear worry on her face as she looked on as her son. They ran through the corridor and came out in what seemed to be a stately home. They ran into the living room and all nine of them flood straight to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now." Mrs Potter said now they were at safety in a public place for a time. "I want you to take this money, this cloak and my love and promise me you'll stay safe. You're going to have to go out on your own now. I would suggest staying in a muggle area. But here are eight plane tickets. I know some of you are muggleborn so you'll know what to do. Just go now. Its only a matter of time before the death eaters catch up. Go!" Mrs Potter said. The Leaky Cauldron was empty. Obviously the death eaters attacks had been occuring whilst they had been hiding away and now everyone was hiding from them.

"This is crazy. We can't just leave and hide. Leave the country. Isn't that a bit extreme Mum?" James said.

"James," Mrs Potter said her eyes clearly showing the pain she was feeling as she sent her only beloved son into exile, "I love you, so does your father, please just go, and be safe."

"No," Lily piped up. Everyone looked to her. "We're not running. We need to stay."

"You can't," James' mum begged.

"But you don't understand we can't leave everything for us is here. We should stay and fight. We need to fight this not run away from it." Lily said her friends nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure Lily?" James asked quietly putting his arm around her waist protectively and asking her quietly.

"I'm sure. I'm not going. If anyone wants to go thats their choice but I am staying," Lily said.

"Well that means I'm staying, there's no way that she's getting all the fun of fighting the bad guys," Eddie said grinning. Lily grinned back at her, she had never doubted that Eddie would stay with her. The others all agreed that staying was what they wanted to do. Peter seemed a bit twtchy but agreed when everyone else did.

"What next then?" Mrs Potter asked. "Where are you going to go?" She was clearly worried and didn't know what they were going to do.

"Well I have a plan of sorts," Lily said. They all looked to her. "Not here."

"We can go to the order of the phoenix." James' mum said.

"What's that?" Lexi asked.

"I'll explain when we get there," she said then she ushered them outside and they walked for a time.

"Why are we walking?" James asked.

"I don't want the ministry knowing where we are going, they don't know about this and its best that it stays that way there are too many spies for Voldemort in the ministry thats how they found how where you were, and also the place we are going to doesn't have a fireplace to floo to as that would mean anyone could just go there and that wouldn't work out." They all carried on walking. "Its not too far." Mrs Potter added. They walked down street after street and the not far statement seemed to be a slight bending of the truth after an hour of walking they finally arrived at what Mrs Potter said was their destination. The place was a small, what seemed to be derilict street. The houses on the street were all falling down with entire parts of walls missing, and you could see in to see that various shredded pieces of furniture were there ruined and unwanted. The group looked around suspicously, this looked exactly like the area where seedy character like death eaters hung about and it didn't seem right that the safest place for them would be in the dodgiest part of town. They walked past three houses before they reached one, it fitted in with the rest though looked slightly more up together than the rest, all the walls were intact and it was fairly large though it was downtrodden, it had a overgrown garden infront and what looked to be a field behind, but was probably a garden before as there seemed to be a few statues, but they only got a glimpse because as Mrs Potter guided them up the path they lost sight of the back garden and took more notice of the house itself.

The front door looked at though it had been through all type of weather, orginally painted bright red the paint was chipped and cracked. The windows of the house were dirty and you couldn't see inside. Mrs Potter knocked on the front door as the eight teenagers gathered behind her. The door creaked open and a head popped out, an old woman who seemed to have only one eye and a small patch of grey hair. She squinted her good eye at Mrs Potter and broke into a smile.

"Well I wasn't expecting you, did you manage to convince...?" She broke off when she saw the teenagers behind her. The old woman opened the door fully and looked about to burst with anger.

"You brought them here! Here of all places! Why don't you just write to Volde-bloody-mort and tell him where to find the bloody head quarters!" She screached.

"Calm down Felia, they didn't give me much of a choice, and I don't think its that bad an idea. They will stay here in secret until I get word to Dumbledore and then we will see." Mrs Potter said giving some authority in her tone of voice. The old woman gave in and opened the door and beckoned everyone in. They all looked curiously around as they entered the head quarters of what seemed to be the order of the phoenix. No one apart from James and Sirius had any clue of what this was but even the boys were surprised at how downtrodden the headquarters were. In the centre of the hall was a stairway leading upstairs that curled to the left up and over them. To the left was an arch that seemed to lead to a sitting area and to the right was a door that was open and was a corridor. Once inside Mrs Potter turned around smiling.

"This is Felia Gretten. She is an old friend of Dumbledore's and this is her house. She gace it up to be headquarters many years ago. You'll stay here for the time being. You'll behave," She looked at her son and Sirius," You'll help with the cooking and cleaning and you won't bother her. I have to go now and talk to Dumbledore, but hopefully he'll return this evenign with me to here whatever plans you have." Then she departed in the same mad rush as she had been in all day. The group was left standing there with a women who looked older than Hogwarts who didn't look especially friendly.

"Right then." She said clapping her hands together. "The four girls can go upstairs and at the end of the landing theres a door and in there you four will be staying and the boys if you take the stair case up then take the first door on your left that will lead you to the attic where there's enough room for you all there. Its not perfect but it will have to do. I didn't really have time to clean up there lately with all thats going on. But if you need me I will be down in the sitting room. I'll let you go settle for a while. Just one rule, keep it quiet. I don't want to attract any attention to this house so no magic unless its necessary." Then she hobbled off which drew attention to the walking stick she had which as the handle had the head of a badger instead, it looked distinctly old and to Lily looked like a relic of Ravenclaw himself. She eyed it and was interested as to why she had it. Was she a decendant? She didn't think too much into it though as she followed her friends up the stairs. She was disappointed she wouldn't be staying in James room anymore. She had enjoyed being with him and it didn't look like they would have any privacy here witht he restrictions Felia seemed to enforce. They travelled up the creaking stairs, there were moving portraits on the walls that spoke as they went up whispering to each other and talking about the teenagers. One even spoke directly to them.

"Well thats a Potter if ever I saw one!" It exclaimed, it was a painting of a man who seemed quite young, around twenty he was wearing a suit and it didn't seem like too old a painting, he was handsome and had a certain charm about him.

"Yes I am, James Potter." He said curiously.

"Welcome," he said smiling at them from his place in the painting. "I'm William. I knew your father James. He's a good man and still is from what I see of him, hes always rushing of late. It seems the war has begun. Of course I knew it was coming." They all looked at him strangely at this comment but they just smiled politely and carried on up the stairs.

"If theres anything you need to know, come to me!" He called up the stairs after them. They carried on walking and finally reached the corridor the girls room was in. The door at the end fitted the description of their room so the girls walked on there and the boys went off through the door on their left up to the attic. The attic was a room with heigh ceiling and it wasn't just a bedroom there also featured a fire place at one end and some chairs and a couch like a small living room. The room was very old decorated, there were five beds in the room but they of course only needed four. The beds were queensize which suited them fine. They resized their trunks and unpacked some stuff. Not sure how long they were staying there they only unpacked the necessities.

Down in the girls room they were unpacking in their comfortably sized room. There were four queensize beds just like the boys room. Two on one side and two on the other side of the room. Eddie and Lily took the side nearest the windows of the room which were fairly large and met the high ceiling of the room. The view looked out onto the back garden, it seemed that the overgrown field they had seen was only part of the garden. A lot of it was a maze of sorts made up of tall overgrown bushes that weaved in and out creating a laberynth. The rest of the garden stretched for a very long time until it seemed to reach a woodland area of tall trees.

"Not exactly the shag pad we had back at the Potter's is it?" Eddie said bluntly as she resized her trunk and pulled out a clean white tshirt to replace the one she was wearing.

"Yeah you could say that. Probably a good thing for me and James." Lily said folding her clothes a bit neater in her trunk and sighing to herself.

"Why do you say that?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Things started way too fast with me and James. Its like we skipped the cute start of our romance and went straight for the raunchy sex side. It was a mistake I think. We should have waited for a bit. I don't want things to happen too soon and then for this to end." Lily said.

"Oh Lils it won't end for you. Its only just started. Maybe a cool down period is okay but don't stop completely with him. I mean a man has got to have some form of amusement in a place like this," Eddie said indicating the old house.

"And where exactly am I supposed to carry out this 'amusement'. We don't have the same bedroom anymore." Lily said.

"Use your imagination." Eddie said pulling her smelly tshirt off and replacing it with the clean one. She flicked her long hair out and looked at Lily.

"Don't worry about it Lils. From what I see you've got the perfect relationship. Now lets go find those sexy marauders before they get up to too much mischief." Eddie said grabbing Lily around the shoulder and pulling her with her out of the room. They walked down the corridor and followed the stairs the marauders has gone up to the marauders room. They got upstairs and were happy to find the marauders sitting around the fireplace. The attic had very similar qualities to the gryffindor common room. The girls smiled at the familiarities. They joined the boys at the fireplace. Lily joined James on the floor and sat between his legs and leaned against his back. Eddie cuddled up to Sirius on the sofa and Lexi and Issy sat on the floor with Remus and Peter.

"So Lily my dear. You mentioned a plan back at the Leaky, what is it?" James asked. Lily looked thoughtful.

"Well its pretty basic. No details of yet until we run this past your parents and Dumbledore I guess but I thought... we're the thing that Voldemort seems to want right? Well why not give it to him. He wants us and is sending lots of Deatheaters after us why not lure them to a place then unleash all the aurors to capture them." Lily said.

"I get it. So we're like the bait." Sirius said. Lily nodded.

"Basically yeah," She said.

"That could work. but as you said we need to pass it through my parents. Until then it looks like we'll be hanging out here is secret again. I doubt they'll find us here. I get the feeling this place is as secure as Hogwarts. Thats the only reason it would be the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and also my parents wouldn't let us go anywhere unsafe. We'll probably only be here a few more days though. I think you've got something with that plan. I will tell my mum about it later when she comes back, hopefully with my Dad." James said looking slightly worried. Lily placed her hand over his.

"He'll be fine, so will your mum." She said comfortingly.

"I know, I know. I just wish they had a safe job that didn't involve them possibly going to their death everyday." James said giving a weak smile. Lily just held his hand as they sat in the attic.

"So this place is pretty nice in a weird way," Eddie said looking around. "I mean its not as good as the Potter Palace but its got a certain thing that makes me feel at home.

"I know what you mean, did you see Felia's walking stick, it looked like an original artifact of Ravenclaw. I think she might be a descendant. I mean look at this house. Its ancient. Though it can't be as old as Ravenclaw herself." Lily said. The others nodded in agreement. Clearly this house was more than it seemed.

"I want to go have a look round the garden, want to come James?" Lily said getting up and looking at James.

"Sure." He said eagerly taking her hand and leaving the room with her. As they left Eddie muttered,

"Looks like Lily thought of a place for her and James to have 'alone' time." She said smirking. Sirius leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Where are we going to have our alone time?" He muttered so only she could hear, the others were talking amongst themselves.

"Why is someone needing a bit of TLC?" Eddie asked teasingly stroking the inside of Sirius thigh. He inhaled breathe and stood up sharply.

"Eddie is going to show me her room." Sirius said brightly to the others. They all rolled their eyes and kept talking. Sirius grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled her up and practically dragged her downstairs into the girls room. He locked the door behind him and pushed Eddie against the door then pushed himself onto her.

"You teasing me isn't very nice you know." Sirius said.

"Oh really," Eddie said lickign her lips, "What are you going to do about it?" She asked. Sirius growled like a dog and began kissing her fiercely. He ran his hands down to her jeans and undid them like a pro and pushed them down to the floor.

"Easy there tiger, a girl likes to be romanced." Eddie said giggling and unbuttoning Sirius' trousers. But Sirius stopped her and made her look into his eyes.

"You know I love you right Ed'. This isn't just about the sex to me. It scares me but you mean everything to me." Sirius said without showing a glimpse of joking. Eddie smiled and kissed Sirius gently.

"I know, I love you too. I didn't realise it for a while but I really do. Even if you do drive me a little crazy sometimes." Eddie said. Sirius grinned and kissed her. He paused after a minute.

"Where were we with the whole taking clothes off business?" He asked grinning.

"I think I was about here," Eddie said running her hand along Sirius' crotch to his zipper.

"Oh yeah, that was it." He said closing his eyes to her touch.

Whilst Sirius and Eddie were having their alone time Lily and James were walking hand in hand through the garden towards the labryrinth.

"Want to go wander in the maze?" James asked.

"What if we get lost?" Lily asked dragging her feet.

"Whats wrong Lils?" James asked using the name Lily loved to hear him say.

"Nothing," she said.

"Come on, you can tell me." He said looking slightly worried.

"Its nothing. I am just worried about everything, I mean the plan I thought of is risky and I don't want to put anyone in danger. I mean its obvious Voldemort is after me mostly after what happened to my parents..." Lily stopped to take a deep breathe to hole back the tears. James squeesed her hand for reassurance.

"Lily, everything will be fine. I promise." James said pulling he face up to his to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled.

"How can I not cheer up after that?" She asked as her face broke out into a grin.

"Well thats what the ol' Potter charm does to a lady." James said dusting his shoulder off and looking smug.

"Just as long as its only this lady thats recieving the charm." Lily said grabbing his t shirt in her hands and placing a swift kiss on his lips before running off into the maze giggling. He ran after her and tried to follow her through the maze. She giggled and ran as fast as her feet could take her. She weaved in and around corners until she got trapped in a dead end with James just behind her. She faced him and grinned.

"Looks like you caught me." She said slightly flushed from the running, he hair was a bit wind swept and James thought she had never looked so sexy. He walked towards her until he had her between the bush and him and he grabbed her roughly on the arse and pulled her towards him before enveloping her in a fierce kiss that took her breathe away. He pushed her roughly against the bush which was uncomfortable but she was passed with caring as his kisses left her mouth and he began kissing down her neck to the top of her neck. She rapped her legs around his waist and his arms instinctively went up to cup her ass and hold her up while her legs encircled him. His kisses reached the top of her shirt and he began trying to take her shirt off.

"James..." Lily mumbled. He thought she was saying his name out of passion before she let her legs down and pushed away slightly. "We can't do this here James. Talk about uncomfortable."

"Lily..." James said in a whiny tone. It was clear he was all hot and bothered and she had killed the buzz somewhat.

"Sorry. Come on lets see what this maze leads to.Maybe we can find somewhere where I can be where a twig isn't stuck up my ass." Lily said.

"Yeah lets go," James said grabbing her hand and leading her though the maze. They went this way and that before finally they came to an opening on the other side. It was on a large lawn which looked a lot better kept than the front half of the garden. They walked across the lawn and over to what looked like a gazebo. It was like an octagonal wooden house and inside was a large room with lawn furniture in it like deck chairs which seemed to be kept away for the winter.

"Lets go inside." James said. He tried to lead Lily but she didn't want to go.

"James its getting cold, don't you think we should go back?" Lily asked.

"We can do whatever you want to do Lily," James said kindly although he looked a little disappointed.

"Just kidding!" Lily said loudly before she ran ahead of him and up the few steps into the gazebo. She entered through a creaky door and went inside with James behind her. Lily went over and lay on a deck chair and pretended to be relaxing in the sun. She conjured up some big sunglasses with her wand and looked over at him.

"Daaaaahrling! Do fetch me a drink. I am parched!" Lily pronounced in an overly dramatic posh english accent whilst swooning over the chair hand over forehead as if she really was a lady of leisure in the sun. James just burst out laughing and walked over to her. He pushed her back on the lounger and lay down on top of her with her legs either side of his body. She immediately rapped them around his waste and peered up at him behind the big black sunglasses. He picked them off her and then leant down for a fierce kiss which made her press twice at hard back into the kiss. He reached his hand underneath her shirt and pulled it immediately up over her hand. He neaded her breast through her bra and then his hands reached down to her jeans. He pulled the button undone and then pushed her jeans and pants down to her knees so her had access to what he needed.

"In a rush are we," Lily asked when she pulled away from James kiss for some breath. He just kissed her gently on the lips this time and smiled.

"I'm always in a rush to make love to you Lily. I'm addicted to you Lily Evans." He said before pushing his own undone jeans down. He then pushed his boxers down and released his extremely excited lower half. Before he pushed into Lily she pulled him close and whispered something.

"Do it fast and hard Potter. I want you so bad." That was enough for James to immediately slam himself into Lily. She gasped a little from the forcefulness of it but then he began pounding into her and she began to love it. He kept going faster and faster until finally she screamed out and James allowed himself to release probably the hardest he ever had. He collasped on top of her. She enjoyed feeling his weight on her. She was gasping from the power of her orgasm. James stroked her face to check she was alright and she opened he half closed eyes wider and smiled.

"You always give me what I ask James. You were amazing. If _ever_ you want me to do something you like, just let me know." Lily said smiling seductively which almost made James reharden inside of her. But he quickly pulled out before anything went any further.

"I'll remember that Miss Evans. You bet I will." He said smirking down at her dishevelled form. She was lying with her jeans and knickers pulled down and no top on and she didn't seem to have any embarassment of being this way in front of James which he loved. He would hate to think she changed anything about herself just because of him. He liked to see her at her best and worst. She began pulling her clothing back on and then stood up and placed her newly magicked sunglasses on top of her head.

"Well that was fun," Lily said smirking.

"How could it not be," James replied kissing her on the side of her head before putting an arm around her shoulders and walking up with her to the house.

Back at the house Eddie and Sirius had been getting up to about the same things as Lily and James but it hadn't ended so well.

"I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE SIRIUS AMARALIUS BLACK!" Mrs Potter was shouting at him like a parent would shout at their naughty child. James and Lily walked in to see Mrs Potter standing over and half dressed Sirius and Eddie. Eddie was trying to hold back a giggle and Sirius was putting on his smacked puppy look.

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter, Eddie thought she had been stung by a bee and we thought we had better take her clothes off to check she hadn;t been stung anywhere else." Sirius said as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. James and Lily watched on trying not to burst out with snorting laughter.

"I come back from trying to protect you and I find you up to ... THIS with a girl who I bet is far too innocent to even realise what you were expecting from her!" Mrs Potter exclaimed but after she had said it Lily and Eddie both collapsed on the floor in absolute hysterics.

"I'm sorry Mrs Potter." Lily managed to snort out whilst clutching her sides. "But you should seriously be a stand up comedian. You are SO funny." Sirius just raised his eyebrows at James whilst the girls were giggling and James just looked disapproving and rolled his eyes. Then James looked from Sirius to Lily and then smirked back at Sirius before sticking his tongue out. They could speak in looks and this basically meant "haha I got some and you gooot caught! Ha ha ha!" Sirius just stuck his tongue right back and looked at Eddie and smiled. He knew exactly how not innocent she was and if Mrs Potter had come in five seconds later she probably would have found out too. Eddie grinned back and then cowered slightly when she took a look at how annoyed Mrs Potter really was.

"I know you're not kids anymore but I don't want to ever walk in on THAT again. Understand?" Sirius and Eddie nodded then Mrs Potter stormed off to find Felia.

"Woah." Sirius said. Eddie just giggled again. Lily was still sitting on the floor chuckling.

"Stop giggling Lily. I am innocent. Sirius jumped me. I couldn't fend him off." Eddie said pretending to be hurt and afraid. This just set her and Lily off into another fit of giggles. James smirked at Sirius.

"She middle named you Sirius. You must have really pissed her off. She has only ever middle named me a few times and it takes a lot." James said smirking.

"Yeah Amaralius. You must have really pissed her off." Eddie giggled making fun of his middle name." She stopped giggling when Sirius looked down at her naughtily with an evil glint in his eye.

"Sirius!... don't you dare!" At Eddie exclamation Sirius dived on Eddie and began tickling her furiously. James looked down at Lily she was sitting on the floor chuckling. He offered her a hand and she took it and he pulled her up and as he did he pulled her into him and when he did he placeda hand on her hip. His slightest touch made Lily go wild. She smiled up at him and he looked down at her.

"When you touch me I tingle." Lily said thoughtfully. "Its weird... but I like it." Then she went on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on James cheek. He grinned and took her hand and they went up to the attic room where they assumed Peter Remus Issy and Lexi still were. They were up there chatting and talking and when Lily and James came up they turned to look.

"What was the yelling about?" Issy asked.

"Sirius and Eddie got caught almost in the act." James said bluntly.

"We didn't get caught," Sirius said coming up behind James. "We were rudely interrupted. If your Mum wasn't such a nice lady usually I would have been quite annoyed."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." James said smirking at Sirius' way of bullshitting everything. They all resumed their sitting until Mrs Potter came upstairs.

"Okay. I am here to brief you on what is going on. As far as the order is concerned this is probably a safe place for you all right now. But we have learned from our sources inside the Dark Lords inner circle that finding you eight is Voldemorts highest priority. They are searching everywhere for you and in the mean time are blowing apart anyone who gets in their way. So far we have had four attacks and all have only resulted in injury not death thankfully. Strangely Voldemort is staying away though and only sending his deatheaters to find you. Which means you are in slightly less danger. You are to stay here for now until further notice. Now the offer to leave the country is still there for anyone who wants it." Mrs Potter said looking around. Peter began shaking uncontrollably. He stood up.

"I... "He was shaking and couldn't get a breathe out. "I want to go. I can't be here. I don't want to die." The group all looked away from him as he began crying, he looked down ashamed on his fear. Mrs Potter just nodded.

"I will get an auror to escort you to the ministry so you can be taken to safety.Do no be ashamed Peter. We will not judge you." Mrs Potter said laying a motherly hand on his still shaking shoulder. He nodded then Mrs Potter left.

"Its okay mate, we understand." Remus said quietly and surely.

"I'm sorry. I just... I just think being here is too dangerous. They will find you and when they do... I just can't be here. Its not too late for you all to come." Peter begged.

"No Peter. We're staying." James said. He seemed cold in his tone and he wouldn't look at Peter.

"I'm sorry James." Peter mumbled.

"Save it Peter, I thought Marauders stuck together but I guess not this time." James said before leaving the room with Lily going after him to calm him down from his blatant anger and disappointment in his friend. The others stayed quiet and spent the rest of the evening quiet and just listening to music separetely or alone with their partner. James and Lily stayed in the girls room lying and talking. Lily knew James was upset Peter was leaving. But nothing could be done about it. Peter was collected in the night and he left silently without a word to the others as he thought it was best for everyone. When the others found out about his sudden departure without even a goodbye there was a low feeling throughout the group. Except for James who just pretended as though he was unbothered. The mood stayed this way for a while.

A month passed and nothing changed. The kept hearing news every so often of an attack of muggles which made them feel more and more uneasy. Nut they stayed at Felia's house. By spring the weather had gotten better quickly and they spent most of the day outside. The boys had found some ancient brooms and they played with them whilst the girls sat around and chatted. By february they began to get extremely restless.

"When is that plan going to happen?" Lily asked. "Did you mention it to your mum?" James looked unsure.

"I did. I swear. But she refused to put us in any undue danger. You can't blame her really. The plan is risky." James said.

"I know. But I feel so useless here. Maybe if we only used me as the bait." Lily suggested.

"There is no way in hell that I would leave you Lily. I would protect you to my last breathe and there is no way I would leave you to be bait for the evillest man on the planet." James said strongely.

"Okay," Lily said leaning her head on his chest. As time had passed their relationship had become stronger and stronger. Sirius and Eddie seemed to still be in their fun and playful stage but everyone knew they cared deeply for each other. Lily still sometimes wondered about her and James. She remembered the conversation she had had with Eddie about taking things slowly with James but instead they had done pretty much the opposite. They had fun still though and acted like most typicle couples in love, they acted as if nothing could ever be better than being with each other. They didn't really have the time to waste being coy and new in being a couple, what with everything that was going on around them, it was intense and so was their relationship.

That evening they thought Faria might like some company so they sought her out in the house. She was sitting in a sitting area listening to the wizarding radio. It seems to be telling of the new developments in the war. It was official. It was a war. The man on the radio spoke,

"Two attacks in the last fornight. One on a muggle village in the north of england and another right here in London on a wizarding family, the father was an unspeakable and said to be tortured whilst his wife and two young children were avada kedarvra'd. This travesty is one of many since the war began but at the ministry our amazing aurors are doing their best to fight off this evil and they should be commended for their effort. Only yesterday Mad Eye Moody came in with a suspected death eater. A Bellatrix Black. Caught after a battle she has been put in azkaban and is awaiting her most definitely guilty verdict. Now I am signing off Harry Winkle here now to Fran with the weather." Faria noticed the kids had joined her and smiled slightly. The others all looked edgy at learning that Sirius' cousin had been imprisoned. They looked at Sirius and he looked stony. They spoke.

"One family death eater down, about fifty to go." He said bitterly with a less than happy smirk. The others said nothing and all took their places on various chairs and sofas in the room. Varia turned the radio down and sat.

"So, is everything alright?" Faria said.

"Yes thank you. Thanks for letting us stay here." Lily said politely.

"Of course, of course. I mean you are the cause. The reason we fight. You are the future. Without you none of this would be worth anythign." Faria said.

"We want to help. Can some of us join the order. I am of age. I am seventeen. Surely I can." James said. Faria looked unsure.

"That is for your parents tod decide James. And at the moment you need to be in hiding so there isn't much you could do anyway. Its probably best for you not to join at this time." Faria said fairly. James nodded though he looked less than convinced. They spent that evening talking to Faria. She told them stories of Mr and Mrs Potter back when they were at school, Faria had been their school teacher at Hogwarts, she was great friends with Dumbledore. She told them how they met, their great hatred for each other. But then their gradual love that started nearer the end. It was so similar to how Lily and James had been that they all smiled knowingly. Faria carried her stories on. They listening for a long while then when it got late Faria sent them up to bed. Lily kissed James gently on the lips before they parted to different rooms. He smiled happily into the kiss. Lily smiled as she walked away knowing James was watching her ass as she went.

The next day awoke the same as many that followed. They would get up. Wait for any news of the war. Mr and Mrs Potter came everyday mostly. Various members of the order were always coming in and out. The kids got to know them all. They knew the members of the ministy that were secretly in the order, they began to know more and more secrets of the order. They grew to like many of the members and when some didn't come back after battle it affected everyone. They were there for three weeks before they heard the news from Hogwarts. It was still open but many people had left as their parents thought it was safer for them to be home, which was their mistake. Various people from the seventh year came to join the order as their parents were in it. The Prewett bothers Gideon and Caleb (don't know if thats their names, i can't remember them) became favoured members. Also three girls called, Ella Harringdon, Sophia Lorrette and Harriet Craven, they had been a year above the marauders and the girls and knew them fairly well, the prewett brothers and the girls had all been in gryffindor. They all became one large group, though the one exception of the marauders and their girls not being able to leave the house sometimes made there a slight devide. The Prewett brothers were both training to be aurors and were extremely likable people. They were both around six feet tall with golden hair and warm brown eyes. Both brothers were equally loud and always making jokes. They had a sister called Molly who was around ten years older than the brothers, she was married to Arthur Weasley and had three young sons called Bill, Charlie and Percy. Molly and Arthur were both members of the order aswell and came in from time to time. Molly often brought the boys along with the girls adored, especially Lily, she loved children. The three girls Ella, Sophia and Harriet were best friends and were all training to be healers, they had joined up because Harriet's father was Henry Craven a top auror who was in the order and Harriet wanting to follow on in her fathers footsteps came along with her two best friends.

As far as the teenagers knew the members like these young people only got and passed on messages to people close in the ministry who were trying to catch these 'death eater's' but gradually their work got to more and more. Lily and her friends didn't get to hear all the details as a lot of it was held back. But they knew they weren't the only ones under the orders protection. Many scared people came and went through the house to safe locations just as they had. More and more attacks began occuring and the orders members began having to go to raids and fight these death eaters. It was scary to see less people come back everytime when there was meetings. The teenagers tried to help though and keep the members upbeat.

"I just wish I could join," James said frustratingly.

"You will eventually. Mrs Potter called us in for a meeting tomorrow surely that means somethings happening." Lily said.

"You really don't want to be doing what we're doing James," Gideon said. James, Lily, Gideon, Eddie, Sirius and Sophia were all sitting in the living room downstairs. The rest were all around the house in various groups. "Do you really want to have to go to people's houses to find entirely dead families. Its not easy work." Gideon was always the joker was becoming less and less like himself. A recent raid had changed him, he had gone to a house with other members to find one his school friends and his family completely wiped out. He and his brother had not been quite the same since. But they tried not to show it too much.

"I don't mind hard work. I just feel useless." James said quietly resting his head on Lily's stomach as she played with his hair.

"Maybe you'll be allowed once you can come out of hiding. I'm sure you'll be allowed soon." Sophia said. Sophia was fairly shy compared to her three friends, she rarely talked but when she did she was often funny, but was mainly known for her kind heart and gentle ways. She had soft blonde curls reaching half way down her back and she had a slim figure and reached around 5,11, she wasn't a model in appearance but was extremely beautiful in her own way with her striking blue eyes that looked like a pool of water. Gideon looked to her with caring eyes, he had been spending more and more time with Sophia, it was clear he cared for her greatly. The other couples were going as strongly as usual, sometimes James and Lily argued but that was usually out of frustration of being stuck in the house and generally ended with a trip to the garden for some makeup sex. Sirius and Eddie were the same as usual, though the war had affected them they were still the same bubbly couple as always. Remus and Issy were okay still though still moved slowly in their relationship. Lexi seemed lonely however, before all this had been happening she had begun to start a relationship with Harry. They had never even had the date they were supossed to have had. They had never had the chance to really begin and now Lexi began to forget him. She felt like she was missing out as her friends were all so happy. But she did like Caleb Prewett. She thought he was a great guy, and he had showed more than a little interest in her, they had began sneaking off when he and his brother came round for a social call. First it was just to talk, then one night they had been walking in the moonlight in the maze and he had turned her round and kissed her solidly on the mouth. She had been so surprised that she hadn't responded but once she realised what was happening she kissing back gently, apprehensively. He kissed her back with the same gentleness slowly pushing her mouth open and sliding his tongue in, she gasped and opened her mouth. they kissed for a while then when Caleb pulled back he just smiled, took her hand, and walked her back to the house to their friends who hadn't even noticed they had been gone. They kept their little romance secret for the time. They didn't really know why, but they just wanted it to be secret for some reason.

The day of the meeting Mrs Potter called came and all seven teenagers gathered in the meeting room of the order, it was in the basement of the house and had an enormous table that could sit around thirty people. Mrs Potter was ther aswell as Mr Potter and to their surprise Dumbledore aswell. They hadn't seen him for a long time and it was a nice surprise to see their favoured headmaster.

"Hello children," Dumbledore said. The children all greeted him amicably and sat down at the table nearest the end the adults were sat at.

"We called this meeting because we think its time for you to be allowed to join the order if you want," Mr Potter said. James beamed happily at finally being allowed as did Sirius."You have to be aware though, the risks are not than what they were before, its just that everyone is in risk at the moment, and you are practically adults, and it should be your decision as to whether you want to fight or not. But bear in mind, we don't expect you to join, but if thats what you want we won't stop you." Mrs Potter seemed tight lipped throughout the whole speech, she clearly didn't agree with this. James immediately spoke.

"Well I'm in." He said standing up.

"Me too," Sirius said also standing.

"That include me aswell then," Remus said standing aswell.

"Us aswell," the girls said jumping up, the boys all looked slightly apprehensive about this and the girls noticed.

"Don't think we're not joining, we can help as much as you can," Lily said.

"We didn't say you couldn't," James said taking hold of her hand, "But it won't stop me worrying any less." Lily kissed James on the cheek as reassurance of her well being.

So this was the beginning of when they all joined the order. They all decided it was time to move out of the order. Summer hit and they wanted their own places and decided they would go to London. The girls bought a house in the centre of town, they managed to afford it with money Lily had inherited from her parents, she said she couldn't think of anything else she would want to spend it on. The other girls were so grateful as they wouldn't have been able to get a place otherwise that they said Lily didn't have to pay any bills ever so they could pay her back in that way. She refused of course, but was touched by their offer. The boys didn't need to buy a house as the Potter's apparentely owned a house in London that they never used so the boys all moved into there and paid rents. The only problem they faced was work. No one had done their newts due to leaving school early. But everyone found work somewhere. There seemed to be a lot of people quitting their jobs and leaving the country after all.

Lily got a job in the hospital almost straight away after an amazing reference from Professor Slughorn. She worked in the department of Magical Injuries in mungoes (jees, i cant remember the name of the hosital :S). The other girls worked in various places, Eddie worked in the wizarding clothing shop on Diagon alley, Madame Malkins. Lexi got a job in the Daily Prophet as a secretary and Issy worked in the wizarding school for younger children. She was like a teacher's aid. Sirius and James went straight into auror training with or without newts a recommendation from Dumbledore could get you a long way. Remus however got turned down for being an auror and took a job at a small bookstore on diagon alley, he wasn't overly surprised that being a werewolf stopped him becoming an auror, but it didn't stop his disappointment. With all of them having a good income they were fairly happy. They were worried when they first came out of hiding that they would get attacked the minute they stepped out of the door, but Mrs Potter explained to them that they had got knowledge from the inside that they weren't the top priority anymore and that they would be safe for the time being. They had a better summer than they would have thought, Gideon, Caleb, Sophia, Ella and Harriet visited frequentely.

When they first came out of hiding, Lexi was worried that Harry had maybe been worried as he wouldn't have known why she disappeared for ten months so went to see him and explain. Also her relationship with Caleb had gotten more serious and she wanted to make sure it was okay with Harry as they had been kind of together before all this happened. She went to his club and when she asked the doorman he said Harry was in his office on the third floor. She walked to his office with a speech in her head to say to him. When she got there she knocked on the door and when she head Harry's tired voice shout come in she entered. He was crouched over his desk with piles of paper infront of him.

"Hey Harry," Lexi said quietly leaning against the door post. He looked up with a look of utter shock on his face.

"Lexi!" He barked out. She just smiled. He ran round his desk and engulfed her in a hug. "What the...? Where have you been? You've been gone ten months. I have been so worried. No word of your whereabouts came, or Lily's or the others girls... I thought you were all..." He took a deep breathe and let her explain the whole scenaria. She got to the part about Caleb and Harry seemed to understand, she however didn't tell him the name or that Caleb was in the order, she explained to Harry that they wanted to keep in quiet as they just liked keeping to themselves.He said he understood and he also explained that he had moved on too. He had met a girl called Lucy and he hoped she didn't mind. She told him she didn't and everything seemed fine. They talked for a while. He said the club was doing terribly, no one wanted to come to a club while the war was going on. Lexi said he shouldn't worry and that she would put forward an idea for an article on his club for the daily prophet.

"Its what they've been looking for, all the articles have been about you-know-who for so long they want a different theme and this could be it. I'll work on it for you. Here's our new address, I hope you'll bring Lucy along to meet us all sometime." Then she kissed him on the cheek and departed. She was relieved that she had done it, she had worried about seeing him for some time.

Her relationship with Caleb was still secret, they didn't really have any reason to keep it secret,but they did and they liked their privacy. Both were very busy but tried to fit in time to meet up and spent time together. The order had been fairly unbusy lately. Untill one night the entire order was called, a mass attack had been made on the ministry. They all apparated there immediately. The girls had all been at home and when they got there the ministry was mayhem, it was a saturday and the ministry was busy and full of everyday people. Lexi and Issy immediately started getting the paniced people out. An auror came racing passed and said there was about a hundred death eaters all over the ministry. Eddie and Lily being the best duelists went to help in the fight and followed the auror. They went on the floor which said it was the department of mysteries. When they got there it was a battlefield. Curses were flying everywhere and there were bodies on the floor. Lily and Eddie the minute they walked in heard their names screamed.

"LILY! EDDIE! DUCK!" Eddie and Lily immediately dive out the way as a red flash crashed into the wall behind them. They looked to where the call had come from and it had been James who was now fighting a masked and cloaked person who was throwing curse after curse at James which he dflected everytime. They looked around quickly taking on the situation. Each auror or person fighting the deatheaters were about even but the deatheaters were so much more viscious that the fight seemed uneven. Lily sent a stunning spell at the deatheater fighting James and then tied the masked monster up. James smiled at his girlfried they took on another deatheater who was coming his way. Everywhere was people Lily recognised. Caleb and Gideon, Sophia Ella and Harriet, the Potters, all the members that they had met in the time spent at the headquarters. Then there were aurors. Sirius was fighting a deatheater who kept barking out ancient dark magic, he somehow knew how to deflect it all and threw a few back of his own. Lily saw people on the floor, people on her side, that were injured. She knew that she risked her own life doing it but she dropped down beside one man and began healing him using the techniques she knew from what she had learned from the hospital. Once one person was healed enough she moved onto another. Any injured deatheaters had apparated immediately away, even the one she had tied up seemed to be gone. The fight went on, Lily joined in once she had healed as many people as possible. She stunned a deatheater that had Eddie cornered, Eddie's arm was bleeding and she was sweating from tiredness. The deatheaters fell to the floor and Eddie didn't even stop but moved to the next death eaters and began stunning the, she hit one successfully. The three marauders were all fighting different deatheaters and successfully beating them. Throughout the room the death eaters seemed to be tiring and losing the battle. Suddenly a dark mark shown high above the crowd and a humungous cracking sound was made as all the deatheaters apart from the recently stunned ones disappeared immediately. Everyone heaved a deep breathe. Around a hundred and twenty people in the room all stopped and looked around. The scene was a shambles. People were crying over the dead people who hadn't been able to fight, injured people were lying on the floor crying for help, other people stood shell shocked, and others were trying to help everyone. Lily was one of those people, she gathered all the people who were unhurt and got them to take all the people who were critical to mungoes, the people who were in need of care would go afterwards and the dead would be taken away. Overall there were seven dead aurors, fourteen dead civilians and five dead deatheaters. So the loss of the good side was far greater.

The ministry was recked but no doubt it would be fixed up with a little bit of magic. Lily checked to find out who had died as quick as she could, the aurors were none of the ones in the order and the civilians she also didn't know, but she still held back the tears from this loss. Then she got to the hospital knowing she would be needed. She rushed to help, healing a man whose leg had been severed from the knee downwards. She cast a spell for the pain and sealed the wound. In the short time she had worked at the hospital she had learnt how to heal extremely well. She went from bed to bed healing people, sometimes people she knew, she healed a nasty graze on the side of a member of the order, she of course had to pretend not to know them as he was a ministry member was wasn't supposed to be in the order. When she had finished with whoever she could she rushed from ward to ward trying to find her friends knowing they would have come here afterwards to help. She just hoped it wasn't because any of them were hurt. She bumped into Remus who had a nasty graze on his face but he seemed fine.

"Remus!" Lily declared upon seeing him. "Are you okay? Where's everyone else? Is everyone okay?" She rushed out. He just looked at her and quietly said.

"Everythings fine Lily. Eddie is with Sirius, he got hit but it was only a bump on the head. Lexi and Issy are fine, they weren't in the fight at all because they helped people escape. And..."

"Yes but James! Is he alright? Where is he?" Lily asked worried.

"He's fine Lily, he's fine. He got hit with a strong stunning spell. He's still unconsious but..." before he could finish Lily had already run.

"He's in ward B2 Lily!" Remus yelled after her running form. She sprinted to the ward, it was intensive care and she couldn't get there fast enough. Her breathe was caught in the back of throat as she rounded the corner of the ward. It was full of people. Some screaming from pain and other completely out cold. She walked to the end and saw one bed that had two people around it. Mr and Mrs Potter. They saw Lily and smiled at her. They saw her paniced face and Mrs Potter came to comfort her.

"Lily, its going to be alright. He was stunned, but he'll be fine. Sit down. You looked tired." Mrs Potter said and was right. Lily had been working tirelessly to get people healed for hours. She sat down and realised her feet were killing her.

"He's definitely going to be alright," Lily asked.

"Of course, my boy can take a stunning." Mr Potter said. Lily smiled a little. She knew James would be fine. It didn't stop her worrying though. She sat by his bed for hours, waiting for him to awake. People came and left like Sirius and Eddie, Sirius had a sling around his arm and Eddie was limping slightly but they were fine. Remus also came by and tried to convince Lily to go home and get some rest but she refused. She just waited and waited. It got to three in the morning. The ward had quietened down considerably. Everyone was sleeping, most people had been allowed to go home with the fast healing. But James seemed to not want to wake up. The stunning must have been extremely powerful.

Finally just as the sun was coming up James opened his eyes slowly and peeked around trying to work out where he was. The ward was fairly dark still and it took a while for his eyes to become used to the light. He peered around seeing the beds around him. He worked out he was in the hospital. The fight slowly came back to him. Along with the massive pain in the side of his head. He looked to his left of the bed and saw Lily curled up in a chair sleeping. He smiled. He should have known she would be here. He felt awful, she probably thought she would lose him like she lose her parents. He didn't want her to ever feel like that. He tried to sit up but his head too much and he lay back down in frustration. Lily woke at his shuffling about. She was a bit dissorientated then suddenly came to.

"James!" She declared. "Are you alright?" She jumped out of the chair and perched on his bed taking his hand and looking very worried

"I'm fine Lily," James said, "I'm fine." He said again for extra insurance. She looked relieved and tired. He stroked her hand and she curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"I was worried." Lily said in a small voice. He smiled down at his beautiful redhead.

"I love you Lily," He said kissing the top of her head.

"Don't ever scare me like again James," Lily said sleepily into his chest.

"Okay Lily, I promise." James said drifting off.

_LOADS goes on in this chapter. sooo much storyline so i hope you managed to keep up and I hope it leaves you wanting more of my lil' ol' story. :) xx_


	6. Growing Up Moving On

_Its been a while since I have posted on this story but I felt it was high time to add a extra chapter in. I worked for a long time on this one. Its quite emotional with a lot happening in it so I hope you will give me some nice reviews and enjoy!!_

**Chapter 6**

The aftermath of the ministry attack was great. People were even more anxious and protection over everything went up. The gang tried to stay unaffected but it was hard. James and Lily spent as much time together in between work, with for both had become a lot more. Eddie and Sirius seemed to be less like themselves in that instead of joking around with each other they seemed more serious and intense about their relationship. Issy and Remus didn't seem to spend much time together at all really. Lexi put the idea of the club article to the paper and they seemed to like and said they would do a piece on it. When she next spoke to Harry he said that business had picked up a little. People were determined not to let the war affect their entire lives. Lexi's relationship with Caleb had gotten to a new level aswell, they were closer than ever. They still hadn't slept together, they knew they both didn't want to rush in. When their three month anniversary came around Caleb wanted to take Lexi out for dinner. It was odd that they hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet. They knew no one would disapprove. But they just kept it secret out of habit. They went out for dinner and afterwards made love for the first time, it was beautiful and romantic and everything Lexi and Caleb had hoped it would be. Afterwards they decided it was time to tell people about their relationship. It was like they both became ready once they had got to a certain point with each other. The next week was bliss. She told her friends about the relationship. Although they were confused about why she hid it for so long they were exstatically happy for her. She was so happy, Caleb was being perfect, sending her flowers at work. Then he surprised to her with a candle lit dinner at her house, which she so knew afterwards her friends had known about because he clearly hadn't cooked the meal as she knew for a fact that he could actually burn water. He proposed that night and she accepted. It was the happiest night of her life. She cried with happiness when he asked her and accepted straight away. She couldn't believe it had happened to her. She had found love later than all her friends but was the first to get married. It was crazy.

The next morning however she was met with a heavy dose of vomiting. Caleb had stayed the night and was worried.

"It can't of been the cooking," He said looking guilty, " As I didn't exactly cook it."

"Don't worry I'm sure its nothing." Though she knew it was something. She said nothing and smiled. She began to feel slightly better and went off the work. In her lunchbreak however she went to a muggle pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. She went back to work and went into the loo and took the test. She waited for the most agonising two minutes of her life. Time went by so slowly until finally a red cross appeared on the little circle. Positive. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. How was that possible? She knew HOW it was possible of course, she just couldn't believe her luck. In one week her life had been turned upside down. She was extactic but apprehensive about telling Caleb. How would he react?

Elsewhere Lily and James were enjoying a joint day off, they had stayed in bed so far that day and were just lying about doing nothing. Lily lay in James bed in her nightie watching television while James ate some cold noodles from the night before. Lily and James were always at either one house or the other together since the ministry attack, Lily claimed she couldn't sleep anymore if James wasn't there. They lay just hanging out when suddenly Sirius was banging on the door.

"Guys get up, there's an attack, in a muggle village. You've got to get there now." Sirius yelled. The two teenagers jumped ou of bed and got dressed in the fastest way possible they exited the room and Sirius was waiting for them.

"Lets go," Sirius said then giving them the location they apparated there. When they arrived the fight seemed over. There was smoke coming from many many houses. Bodies littered the floor. Muggles mostly. Lily, James and Sirius seemed to be the only people alive in this dead place. The eery feel made Lily grab hold of James hand, he squeesed her hand in reassurance.

"I get the feeling this battle has come and gone." Sirius said gravely. They walked around until they found the clean up team from the ministry. Aurors, healers and obliviators were working tirelessly.

"What happened here?" Lily asked a healer she recognised from the hospital.

"Death eaters, everywhere. These people had no chance. only a few wizards got here in time for the fight and were so out numbered they had no chance." The healer said.

"Who? What wizards got here?" Lily asked desperately. The healer looked down sadly.

"A few aurors, Gregory Firecolt, Victor Greenbaum, and Sally Albright. Then a few trainee aurors, Gideon and Caleb Prewett." Lilys hand flew to her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes.

"No, its can't be true. They're alive, they must be." Lily cried into James' chest. He and Sirius both looked like they had been crushed by their friends death. Lily's head suddenly shot up.

"Lexi," she whispered. "Where are their," she gulped, "where are their bodies?" She asked.

"Three houses down in the front garden." The healer said sadly before turning to deal with one of the bodies of a woman being carried out of a house nearby.

Lily sprinted down the road to where the house was. James and Sirius coming up behind her. When she reached the front gate of the house she stopped and stared. In the front garden were two bodies completely motionless. They looked to have been sleeping right there in the lawn.

By one twin crouched a shaking figure.

"Lexi," Lily whispered walking through the gate. She walked forward and kneeled down beside the shell of her friend. Lexi had one hand on Caleb as though she was holding on to him. She was crying so hard she could barely see and wouldn't have been able to speak even if she tried. Lily wrapped her arms around her friend and cried with her.

How long they stayed there they didn't know. Soon Lexi's sobs became louder, almost screaming with grief. No one bothered them, the boys having gone and helped. Eventually healers came and took the bodies away. At this point Lexi was completely hysterical.

"No!" Lexi cried into Lily. "He can't be dead, he can't be. He promised we would be together forever. He wouldn't have lied to me. He loves me Lily, he loves me. We're getting married. I'm...I'm..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Lily soothed her, stroking her hair like a mother would. Lexi tried to get up but collapsed down back onto her knees.

"I'm pregnant Lily, I found out this morning. How could he do this to me? Leave me alone, I don't want to be alone. How could he? HOW COULD HE?" She screamed. Lily just waited. Lexi cried and cried until Lily picked her up and took her home. Lily undressed Lexi and put her to bed, Lexi stopped crying eventually. She was so passed crying. She was broken, indefinitely it seemed. She just lay in bed, her eyes wide open shaking with mourning for her lost love.

A week passed and the funeral for the two boys came. Lily woke Lexi on the day and dressed her in a tasteful black dress Lily had had. Lexi seemed like there was no one inside her anymore, she was a shell, empty. The whole group were crushed but Lexi, she was gone.

On arriving at the funeral the first people to be seen was Sophia and her two friends Ella and Harriet. Sophia was shaking with sobs, she of course had finally begun to date Gideon around a month ago. She was crying so much her friends all but carried her into the church. Lexi on seeing this just put on a pair of black sunglasses and walked into the church with her friends following. They sat about three rows from the front. Looking around the church filled up with friends and family of the Prewetts. Molly Weasley walked in with now five children. She had recently given birth to two twins. She was clearly crushed by her younger brothers demise but kept it together for her children, always the mother.

Once everyone was sat the service began. Pictures of the two growing up appeared in a slide show, flashes of their smiles, always looking happy. The pictures flashed up sometimes made people smile, they were all moving ones of course being wizarding ones, the one of Gideon pushing Caleb in a swimming pool and then getting pulled in himself brought a chuckle. The slideshow showed a collection of the moments that best described the twins. The first reader was the twins mother. She stood strong and did a moving reading about her sons. Only towards the end did her voice crack but she carried on and finished. Then their father did a reading. He read quietly and what he said clearly came from the heart. Then Molly said a few words then the priest came and did the last prayers. Lexi sat inbetween Lily and Issy, during the ceremony she had taken both of their hands and held them very tight. She clearly needed to know they were there with er. She sat behind her glasses, soon a single tear dropped from underneath them. She swiped it away. They sat through the ceremony then portkeyed to a location in the hills in the country near where the boys family home was to spread their ashes. Not everyone from the funeral had come to this part but the maruaders and friends had come of course, and the twins close family. They all stood atop the hill and contemplated for a while. Then the boys father stepped up.

"My boys," He said looking proud, "They never let me down. They really made me proud. I think the worst thing a parent could have to do..." He took a deep breathe to hold back the tears," The worst thing a parent could do is have to say goodbye to their child before its their time. To have to say goodbye to two of mine..." He stopped and let out a sob. "Its too much. I just want... I just want their memory to live on. Don't forget my boys." The he stepped down.

Two urns were brought up by Molly and her mother. They stood at the very top of the hill. Faced away from where the wind was blowing and opened the urns and let the ashes float away into the sky. The group watched the twins finally were laid to rest. Lexi couldn't take it anymore.She collapsed to the ground and sobbed until her throat hurt. Lily knelt beside her and hugged her. When she had finally stopped and managed to stand she went to talk to Caleb's parents. Issy went with her while the others waited. She walked up to the mother and father and waited for them to finish talking to another relative. When they did they turned to her and smiled.

"You must be Lexi," the mother said taking her hand and shaking it reassuringly. Lexi took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"Thats right. Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Prewett." Lexi said.

"Caleb told us all about you in the last week, how you had planned to be married." The mother carried on.

"Yes thats right." Lexi said quietly. "I just hope, that I might still get to know you both even though..." She didn't finish, she couldn't.

"Of course dear. We would love that more than anything." Mrs prewett replied.

"There's one more thing, I have to tell you." Lexi said. Issy squeesed her hand pushing her onwards.

"I'm pregnant with Caleb's child." Lexi said looking down almost guiltily. At this Mr Prewett looked up. He took a step forward and hugged Lexi liked a father would.

"Congratulations," He said quietly. "My son, did he know?" He asked.

"No, I found out the morning he..." She tailed off.

"My sons memory will always live on in you then." Mr Prewett said. Lexi nodded.

"I am so delighted Lexi. Please come visit us as much as possible. We will of course get you whatever you need for this baby." Mrs Prewett said.

"Thank you Mrs Prewett you're too kind," Lexi replied touched by their generosity.

"Call me Maggie," She said resting a hand on Lexi's shoulder before saying goodbye as her and her husband departed. Lexi waited behind after on her own. She convinced her friends to leave her. She assured them she would apparate in a little while home. They agreed and let her stay.

Once everyone was gone she sat on a rock overlooking a view of the countryside. She cried a little then looked out as if she was speaking to Caleb.

"Caleb, even though you're gone I know you're in heaven and I hope you're listening. I have news. I'm carrying our child. I had to tell you. I can't believe you're not here to see it all. I just hope you watch down on this child. Guard it from harm. Just know Caleb. I will always love you. Forever. I just hope that you'll wait up there for me. Bye Caleb. I'll never forget you." Lexi said before standing. Taking one last look then apparating home to her friends who waited anxiously for her.

The next few weeks were full of sadness, but also excitement. One of their friends was having a baby and the other girls couldn't be happier for her in that anspect. They all started planning what they were going to do. When Lexi had suggested moving out and finding a place for her and the baby it was washed away completely. They weren't going to leave her to raise a child on her own. She would live as she was and room would be made for the baby.

"We can get rid of the second tv room, I mean come on! Its not like me need it. It'll be the babies room. Its perfect!" Issy said. Lexi just smiled. Her friends always cared for her. She was still in mourning for Caleb, her heart was completely broken it felt, but she knew she had to carry on for the little person inside of her. They thought it was too early to start buying stuff for the baby but they did think it was time for Lexi to go get her baby checked out. She booked hersefl an appointment with the baby specialist at mungoes. Lily assured Lexi that Sandra the specialist was the nicest lady imaginable and she would be in good hands. Lexi made the appointment for tuesday, she had been allowed the morning off of work to go.

When she woke up at nine, a little later than usual because her appointment wasn't till ten she was surprised to come down and see all three of her friends there waiting for her.

"What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn't you all be at work?" Lexi asked confused.

"Of course not silly. We're coming with you to your appointment. You didn't think we would let you go all by yourself did you?" Eddie said smiling warmly. The relief spread over Lexi's face made her friends smile. They all knew she hated doctors and that she had probably dreaded having to going alone to this.

"Thanks girls, you're the best." Lexi said gratefully.

"We know," Lily said grinning cheekily. Lexi pinched her on the arm and Lily squeeled and ran off like a naughty child. They all went to the appointment and waited in the waiting room for Lexi's name to me called. They were getting strange looks from other pregnant women. It was strange to see four eighteen year old women in a pregnancy clinic.

"I think they think we're all pregnant," Lily whispered to Lexi making her giggle. Lily started rubbing her tummy suggestively and pretending she had back pain like most pregnant women did, Lexi said "sh!" but couldn't help but giggle at her friends actions. Finally her name was called.

"Alexia McCraggen." She stood up and walked into the room. The other girls followed in. The lady doctor looked up surprised.

"You're all coming in?!" She asked.

"Yeah, we're support." Issy said smiling. The doctor just smiled and nodded. She told Lexi to lie down on a bed wish a raised back. She lay down and the doctor told her some basic things about pregnancy. Lexi was only nineteen, she hardly knew anything about childbirth and all the things she had to do, the doctor told her the things she shoudl eat etc and then asked Lexi to uncover her stomach so the doctor could examine her. The doctor pulled out her wand and said a small word which made Lexi's stomach tingle pleasantly.

"What is that?" Lexi asked.

"I'm just checking whether your baby is healthy... wait a minute somethings... not right." The doctor put her hands on Lexi stomach, it didn't protrude yet as she was only around three weeks pregnant. Lexi's face was full of panic.

"There's an irregularity that makes the spell tell me. But it turns out to be wonderful news. You're having twins!" The doctor said. Lexi's jaw dropped and she didn't speak for a full five minutes neither did her friends. The first person to talk was Lily after the long silence.

"We're going to need some help," Lily said.

This news was what pushed Lexi to finally confront her mother the next day and tell her the news. She had been avoiding it so far, she hadn't even told her mum she had been dating anyone never mind tell her she was pregnant. She went to her childhood home to break the news to her parents.

She felt nervous about telling her parents but when she told them they were both exstatic for her.

"Whose the lucky guy honey?" Her mother asked glowing that she was going to be a grandmother. Lexi felt choked when her mother asked about Caleb.

"I was with a guy. His name was Caleb, we were going to get married but he..." She couldn't finish. She wished he was there with her.

"He what? Did he leave you? Tell me who he is and I'll..." Her father didn't get to finish because Lexi held up her hand to stop him.

"Dad he didn't leave me. Well he did. But not in that way. He was killed in a death eater raid a few weeks ago. He died before I could tell him about the babies." Lexi said. Her mother rushed to her side and hugged her so tight Lexi thought she might burst. But she just cried and embraced her mother back.

Her parents supported her entirely and said they would of course start a trustfund for their future grandchildren. They also said that she was welcome to come live with them, But she said her friends had insisted on her staying with them. After she left she felt slightly happier which she never thought she would.

Lily's relationship with James seemed to be in a comfort stage at the moment. They spent time together in the evening and stayed in each others houses often. They had become so close and cosy that the excitement seemed to have gone down. Lily decided they needed the spark back so decided they would stop staying at each others houses. Only after official dates because if not they were pretty much living together, which killed the mystery as far as Lily was concerned. James pouted and said he didn't want to but Lily said it was final. Plus she was extremely busy with work at the hospital and sometimes just wanted to come home and either chill with the girls or just on her own. James felt left out but understood what she meant, he had been neglecting the guys and wanted to spend some time with them. He felt as though they had all grown up so much. They had missed the ending to their school career and he felt sad, he and the marauders had meant to cause mayhem and laughter all through their last year, and they didn't even make it through one term. He just hoped that the rest of his days was made up with fun times and that he didn't regret anything.

Lily worked six days a week at the hospital and was constantly being called in in her free time when an attack occured and all help available was needed. She was working one day at work and it was a fairly quiet day. There had been an attack for days and she was just wandering about checking people in their beds. She was walking inbetween two wards when two hands came over her eyes and a voice said,

"Guess who." She knew it was James and she spun around and grinned at him, she was happy to see him, she hadn't seen him in a day and a half and had missed him.

"Hey you," He said sweetly and kissed her on the lips. He pulled a bunch of flowers out of nowhere, as if my magic, and handed them to her.

"I thought since we were bringing the romancing back into the relationship I thought flowers were in order." He said handing her the delicate white lilies." James said. Lily smiled.

"You do realise White lilies are the flower for most funurals." Lily said smiling and taking a whiff of her lovely flowers.

"Yeah, but they're beautiful, just like you. So I wanted to get them for you." James said sweetly. Lily kissed him and smiled. She loved him so much.

"I love you so much," James told her right there in the middle of the hospital.

"You read my mind, I was just thinking that about you." Lily said grinning. James kissed her again.

"I have to go." James said looking sad. But do you want to go out tonight, not dinner or a club or anything. We could apparate somewhere nice. I don't know. I'll surprise you. Just be ready at seven okay?" James asked.

"Okay," Lily said quietly kissing him goodbye before he jogged off. He had clearly snuck out of auror training to see her. She just hoped he didn't get into too much trouble. She walked down the corridor smelling her flowers with delight, that is until she was called by the matron to come help her with a patient. Elsewhere Eddie was sitting in the clothing shop she worked in, she was thinking about the dress she had just bought with her shop discount. It was a really dark green and was strapless and was a corset at the top then was a pencil skirt bottom, she had also bought the matching shoes which were snake skin and a matching green colour with a round toe and killer heels. She couldn't wait to wear it that friday when she and Sirius and her had a date.She got an owl suddenly from Lily.

_Hey Ed,_

_Got a hot date with James tonight. Need hot dress. Nothing too formal. If you buy it I'll pay you back at home._

_Love ya forever._

_Lils_

_xx_

Eddie smiled. She knew just the dress she would get for her friend. The shop was empty so Ed came from her post behind the counter and went over to a rack of dresses. She searched to the back and found a black dress, shaped fairly fitted with a pencil skirt. and from behind it was backless all the way down the the waist and the neck line at the front was fairly high. It was perfect for Lily. Eddie rapped it up and put her own money in the till, to pay for it. It was five o'clock and she wishing it was closing time already. She took her pirch on the stool behind the counter again and sat and waited for five o'clock to roll around.

When Eddie came home Lily was in the shower, she lay the dress she had brought her on her bed and went to watch television. She heard Lily come in and find the dress.

"Eddie! Its awesome! How much do I owe you?" Lily called down the stairs.

"It was twenty galleons." Eddie called back. Lily shouted okay then went to finish getting ready. When she was ready she had put gentle curls in her hair and worn her purple open toed stilletoes with a six inch heel. She brought the matching bag, it was a warm evening so she didn't bring something to put over the top.

"You look awesome Lil's," Issy said who had arrived home from work. Lily just smiled.

"All thanks to Ed, she got me the dress," Lily said modestly. Eddie just waved her off.

"What are you up to this evening Ed?" Lily asked looking around for her keys.

"I don't know, I might pop round Sirius' later." Eddie said grinning.

"Ah, the classic booty call." Issy said smirking at her friend cheekily.

"Oi, me and Sirius are in a serious relationship. Its not all about sex." Eddie said fake seriously.

"Yeah right," Lexi said coming in and dropping her handbag on the floor. The others laughed including Eddie. The door bell rang.

"Have a nice time Lil's." Eddie called. Lily smiled and went to answer the door. When she answered James was standing there in smart trousers and a long sleeved dark green top. He looked Lily up and down and whistled appreciatively.

"You look amazing," James said kissing her on the cheek. Lily smiled.

"Thanks, so where are you taking me?" Lily asked curiously.

"You'll see. Lets go inside so you can side along apparate with me." James said. They walked into the porch and then he apparated both of them, he first told lily to close her eyes. When the spinning stopped she felt a warm glow and a breeze pass over her. She opened her eyes and saw they were standing on a beach in some exotic location.

"Where are we James?" Lily asked.

"We're in Hawaii. I figured it would be a change from London." James said smiling. "Oh I booked us a table in a restaurant at the end of the beach, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Lily said popping her shoes off and walking hand in hand with James down the beach. They talkd idily and James pretended as though he was going to put Lily in the water so she tripped him up in the sand then ran off. He patted himself off then chased after he, finally catching her and swinging her into the air. She giggled and screamed until he put her down. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed, everytime he touched her it made her shiver. He smiled down at her.

"I think you might just be the one for me Lily Evans," He said happily.

"Well I'm glad you're so sure. I still don't know about you Mr Potter Lily said teasingly. He tickled her sides and she giggled and screamed again.

"Okay, okay I love you too. Happy?" She asked.

"Very." He said taking her hand as they carried on walking. They finally reached a restaurant on the beach, they climbed onto the wooden decking and a waiter greeted them

"Right this way Mr Potter," He said leading them to a table nearest the ocean. They sat and Lily looked around.

"This must have taken a huge effort James, what's the occasion?" Lily asked.

"Do I need an excuse to take you to nice places?" James asked smiling.

"I guess not," Lily said.

The enjoyed a nice meal. While they were waiting for their desert to come James began to sweat a bit.

"Are you alright James?" Lily asked worried.

"Yeah, just a bit hot." James said smiling. He reached in his pocket and seemed to be fiddling with something inside it. Lily didn't noticed as she was looking at onto the sky blue ocean. He pulled out the small box and looked at Lily. He was so nervous.He put it back in his pocket again. He took a deep breathe.

"James, I know you're going to say something," Lily said not taking her eyes off the ocean. "So just say it." Then she turned and looked James straight in the eye.

"Right then, I best just say it then." James said. He got out of his chair and kneeled infront of where she was sitting. "Marry me?" Just like that. No pre-speech about how much he loved her. He just said it like that. Lily grinned broadly.

"James! Are you serious?" She asked.

"Um... yeah." James said nervously. Lily jumped out of her chair and pulled James to standing then pulled him into a breathe taking kiss.

"I take that as a yes then?" James asked.

"Take that as a hell yes." Lily said. Then they kissed some more. They paid and left the meal after that and walked back down the beach. They were walking down when suddenly James remembered something.

"I forgot to give you the ring!" He said. "I didn't do this all very well did I." Lily just smiled and kissed him.

"It was all perfect." James said got down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket and opened to box. Inside was a white gold band with a ruby and two emeralds ruond the outside. Lily gasped as James slid in onto her hand.

"Its beautiful James." James just smiled at his beautiful fiancee.

"It was my grandmothers, my mum gave it to me to give to you. About five hundred years ago in my family there was a marriage between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor and this ring was made. Its gone down in my family to remind us all that is hasn't always been war between the two houses." James said.

"I love it James. I love you. I've never been so happy in my whole life." Lily said her eyes watery.

"You deserve to be happy Lily. I love you so much." James said smiling thinking his happiness culd never be topped. They walked back down the beach and enjoyed the best evening in both of their lives.

Elsewhere other couples weren't in such paradise.

"Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn?!" Sirius bellowed at Eddie.

"Me! Me! You're the one who went mad over me suggesting we move in together!" Eddie shouted back.

"Its too soon. I'm not ready for that. Why can't you understand?!" Sirius yelled exasperated.

"Is that it then?" Eddie said quietening her voice. "You're just not ready... I think thats a load of bollocks Sirius and I think you know it too. Why don't you just say what you really mean?" She added with a sad face.

"I think we should take a break." Sirius said, every word coming out his mouth breaking Eddie's heart. She just stared at him with stone eyes.

"Fine, a break. If thats what you call it Sirius. Why don't we just say goodbye here and now." Then Eddie and turned left Sirius house.

The fight had been coming since the minute came to Sirius'. He had planned on sitting in his underwear watching tv but she made him get dressed and she wanted to go out. Then they couldn't decide on where to go. So they had decided to stay in, Eddie had brought up the subject of moving in together and it had sparked the big blow out which they knew had been in the works for a few weeks at least. Eddie walked down Sirius' street and kept walking for ages. Finally she stopped after about twenty minutes of walking and burst into sobs of tears. How could he do this to her? Didn't he love her? Was this just a break? Would they get back together? These questions were all floating around in her head and she sobbed all the harder. Finally she dragged herself into an alleyway and apparated herself home. When she arrived the other two girls were there tucking into a bowl of maceroni and cheese. When they saw Eddie they dumped the bowl on the table and rushed to Eddie.

"Whats happened? Has there been an attack? Is it Sirius?" Issy asked hurriedly looking terrified.

"No." Eddie said holding back the pain in her voice as much as she could. "Its not an attack." The girls heaved a sigh of relief.

"What is it then sweetie?" Lexi asked sitting Eddie down and sitting down next to her. Eddie kicked her feet up and lay her head in Lexi's lap while Lexi stroked her hair soothingly. Eddie didn't say anything and Lexi didn't push the matter. Eddie lay there sobbing into Lexi's lap for a while before turning and looking to Lexi.

"He doesn't want me anymore." Eddie whispered. Lexi looked confused.

"Who? Sirius? Of course he wants you Eddie." Lexi said reassuringly. Eddie shook her head tears still streaming down her face.

"No," Eddie said, "He doesn't. He broke up with me." Eddie said her voice going to a very small whisper as the thought of being without Sirius hit her again and she began to sob even more. Lexi and Issy both looked shocked and soothed their friend.

At the very worst point possible Lily walked in looking happier than she ever could. She rushed in and looked around.

"Hey guys guess what?" She said smiling hugely and looking and seeing Eddie in bits stopped smiling and rushed over.

"What happened?" Lily asked kneeling by her friend.

"Sirius broke up with me." Eddie sobbed. Lily looked shocked.

"What? Tonight? Why?" Lily asked all at once.

"He said he didn't want to move in together. Then we started arguing then he just said it. That we should take a break. He may as well have ripped my heart out." Lily looked heart broken for her friend. She tried to hide her ring as she didn't think this was the right time to show her broken hearted friend. But as she reached for it to take off Eddie noticed to glint of it and swallowed hard.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eddie asked. Lily looked sheepish.

"Yeah, James proposed tonight." Lily said. Her other two friends jumped up happy for her and hugged her. Eddie just sat there. Silent and staring. She got up and walked to the staircase.

"Eddie... I'm sorry." Lily said quietly. Eddie carried on walking not crying anymore. She seemed empty. They didn't see her for the rest of the evening as she stayed in her room. The other girls were so happy for Lily.

"We decided not to get married for a year or two maybe. We are a bit young yet and we think maybe its best to wait and see what happens with the war and everything. But I'm just so happy. But I am worried about Eddie. I hope she's alright. I have never seen her so cut up over a guy before. I think she thought her and Sirius would be together forever. I can't believe he would do this to her.

As James got home with the good news Sirius was sitting along in the living room with no tv on or anything.

"Hey buddy." James said cheerfully. Sirius didn't reply. "What's up Pad?" Sirius just put his head in his hands.

"I screwed up James. Me and Ed... we're over." Sirius said.

"What?! Why?" James asked shocked.

"It was just all too much. I bailed like I always do." Sirius said. He looked up at James. "So did you propose?" James nodded obviously not wanting to talk about that though.

"Sirius, why did you do it? You love her. I know you do." James said to his best friend.

"It all got too much okay James! I got scared and as usual I ran away from the problem!" Sirius shouted not really knowing why he had yelled at James he stormed out of the room and out of the house. James stayed behind and stood in shock at his friends actions.

The next morning everything seemed to have a grey cloud over it. The weather reflected everyone's moods as it was pouring down with rain. The rain battered on the windows of the girls house and as Lily woke up she sighed. She was so happy for her own good fortune to have James but her heart was breaking for her friend who was so unhappy. She went downstairs and made Eddie some breakfast, boiled eggs with soldiers, making sure the eggs were really gooey just how she lied them. Then she made a cup of coffee and brought it all up on a tray hoping it might cheer her up a bit. She opened Eddie's door and inside the room was the tidiest it had ever been. Eddie wasn't in her bed though. Lily placed the tray on the desk and looked around. Things were missing. Lily opened Eddie's wardrobe and all the clothes were missing, Lily paniced. She opened all Eddie's draws. All the clothes were missing.

"Oh Eddie," Lily said to herself placing a hand over her mouth to hold back the tears. Lily realised Eddie had run away. Lily sat on Eddie's bed and felt something underneath her. It was a letter. Lily knew it would the letter explaining why she left. It had Lily's name written on it. Lily opened it up and unfolded the pice of paper.

_Lily,_

_Good luck with James. I know he'll treat you well._

_I have to leave. I don't know when I will be back. I left the rent money in the bills drawer. _

_Sorry I am not as strong as you._

_I love you. _

_Eddie_

_x_

_P.S Tell the others I am sorry. I just couldn't face the goodbyes. _

Lily didn't cry. She folded the letter back up and walked out of the room. When she told the others what had happened she couldn't hold back the tears though as they all broke into sobs. One of them leaving was like a bit of each of them leaving. James came round around midday to see Lily. He gave her some flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

"She's gone." Lily said quietly.

"What do you mean?" James said confused. He knew she meant Eddie though.

"Eddie ran away this morning. No goodbyes or anything. She just left." Lily said teary eyed. James hugged her and she hugged back. James knew how much Lily depended on Eddie's strength.

"I am so sorry Lily. Sirius... he's cut up about it too. He knows he made a mistake. I think he wants her back. I don't know how I am going to tell him she's gone." James said.

"I just don't understand why he would do that to her." Lily said.

"He was scared. He went back to his old ways of running away without thinking. But this time he knows he doesn't want to do that anymore." James replied. Lily just looked sad.

"I have to get to work my shift starts in half an hour." Lily said. James nodded.

"I love you Lily. You've made me the happiest man alive." He said quietly to her. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too James. I just wish our friends could be as happy.

Just as Lily and james were about to leave together there was a pounding on the door. Sirius barged in.

"I need to see her Lily where is she?" He asked. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and his hair was messed up and looked as though he had been pulling at it. He looked like a broken man.

"Sirius..." Lily said warily. He just barged past her to the stairs.

"I need to see her! To tell her I love her!" Sirius said going up the stairs. Before he reached the stairs Lily yelled out.

"She's gone Sirius!" Sirius turned around.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said looking terrified.

"She left this morning. Didn't say goodbye. She just left a note. I don't know where she is. She's gone." Lily said her eyes watering again. Sirius turned from going up the stairs and sat down putting his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" Sirius said. James walked up to his friend and sat next to him on the stairs.

"Come one mate. Lets get you home." James said picking Sirius up and taking him down the stairs. Lily watched on and then apparated to work.

The next few weeks Sirius seemed to be in a pit of despair of his and Eddie's relationship ending. James and Lily were in a haze of love as they began wedding preparations. Lily thought they should book the church very early even though it was for a year later. She always liked to be prepared. Everything seemed to be shadowed somehow though. Lily always had dreamed Eddie would be her maid of honour. Now with her gone Lily didn't really want to make a choice between Lexi and Issy so just left it. She had loads of time after all. James' best man dream wasn't exactly going to plan either. With Eddie gone Sirius had stayed down for a few weeks and then suddenly changed. He came out one morning dressed, cleanly shaven and smiling.

"What's happened to you mate?" James asked shocked at Sirius' sudden change.

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine." Sirius said smiling grabbing a piece of toast and walking out of the door whistling. James guessed this was his new way of dealing with Eddie leaving. He began dating a large portion of the women in London. He wasn't picky. He just kept himself busy. James figured he was keeping his mind of Eddie. He also noticed that all the girls that Sirius dated had one specification, they looked in no way like Eddie.

Lexi's pregnancy was in full swing. She had began to have weird cravings, like marmite and salmon sandwiches. Gherkins and cheese mixed with cornflakes. It got weirder and weirder. But she was fairly cheerful through the whole thing. She clearly missed Caleb. But she knew that a part of him would always be with her with her kids. The girls had decided that Lexi would have the attic, it was roomier than her room and would make space for the babies. Lexi figured she would move out eventually but until then decided that living with the girls would be great help. The attic made a spacious addition to the house. They removed the junk and painted the walls as there were stairs to the attic it was easy to get to it from the other floors. They painted half the walls pale green and the others white. Issy painted a border of children fairy tale characters around the border as she was quite artistic. Then they floated the furntiture upstairs. There were two or everything, cribs etc. So the room soon filled up nicely.

"Thanks for the help guys." Lexi said. She now had a large belly and wore huge dungarees to cover her tummy.

"Its okay," Lily said smiling.

"I feel ginormous as the moment. I wish I could see my feet." Lexi said.

"You look beautiful," Issy said, "Glowing even." Lexi smiled.

"I just hope I will be able to lose all my preggers weight before Lily's wedding so i can fit into a nice dress." Lexi said taking the weight off her feet and sitting on a nearby chair.

"You will be." Lily said. They sat around and looked at the room.

"I can't believe you are having a baby... babies even." Issy said. "I still feel like we are just little kids."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I feel like a kid having two kids. But we have to grow up some time. Lily's getting married. I am having these babies of mine, and Issy, what are you doing Issy?" Lexi asked her friend.

"I don't know. Me and Remus... I love him. But I always feel he doesnt love me as much, he's always hiding himself from me." Issy said sadly.

"Of couse he loves you!" Lily said.

"I don't know, I just think it may end one day. Until then I will make the most of my time with him." Issy said.

"Oh Issy thats so sad, Please don't think like that." Lexi said.

"Its fine. I didn't expect to be with one man for the rest of my life anyway." Issy said, after that the subject changed, but Issy's sad words stayed with them.

Soon it came time nearing the birth of Lexi's twins, it was June and hot and Lexi found the heat annoying in her extra large state. She wore large dresses and sat in the garden most of the time now on maternity leave drinking gallons of water due to the sweltering heat. One day she was sitting out in the garden when the front door opened. Lexi was too big and tired to move though so she simply called out.

"Lily? Issy? That you?" She called. There was no answer though. She heard someone come through the kitchen and she turned to look at the back door and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Eddie?" She whispered. She tried to get up but couldn't lift herself quite up. Eddie dropped her bags at the door and rushed forward.

"Don't get up. I... I just thought it was time to come back." Was what Eddie's first words were on her return. Her hair was longer with light streaks in it, her skin was tanned and she just seemed different. Her face seemed different, not in a bad way, she looked, older. She looked tanned though, she had obviously been somewhere sunny wherever she had been.

"Eddie? Where have you been? You've been gone sixth months!" Lexi exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I've been travelling. Living with my aunt in spain mostly. I just had to get away after..." She trailed off but didn't seem upset. She had clearly moved on from the past.

"Eddie I am so glad to see you," Lexi said slightly tearfully. Eddie came over and hugged her heavily pregnant friend."

"Look at you Lex. You're huge. Have you been hitting the doughnuts a bit harder lately or something?" Eddie teased showing her old side again.

"Oi, how rude. I happen to be carrying to fattest twins of all time. I feel like I weight a million pounds." Lexi said huffing in her chair. She looked to her friend. "I can't believe you're back Ed. We missed you so much. So much has happened since you left. Lily's wedding is in like five months, we converted the attic into mine and the babies room."

"I'm sorry I haven't been here," Eddie said frowning.

"Its okay. We understand you had to get away. We just wished you could have stayed and let us help you. We missed you so much." Lexi said. Eddie smiled slightly.

"So should we dodge around this question for a while or should I ask now how Sirius Black is doing?" Eddie said. Lexi frowned. Should she tell Eddie about him coming after her the night she left. She thought it was probably a bad idea as Sirius was in a bad state right now.

"He's changed. Not as fun loving. Or maybe a bit too much in some ways. He tried to get over you in his same old ways. I think he broke his own heart with his mistakes concerning you." Lexi said. Eddie held her head high.

"He deserves a little pain. I just hope he doesnt change too much, I have come to terms that he's not a bad guy. He's just messed up, a lot. Being away really helped me get through some issues. I am totally over it. I came back because one, you're have two little babies and two, Lily my dear is marrying a marauder. This demands my presence most definitely." Eddie said.

"I am so glad you are okay. With no word from you for so long we wondered what had happened to you. I mean the war isn't completely over. There are attacks every now and again, small ones mind, but people are still going missing." Lexi said.

"So I hear, and I come back in the hopes of helping. I will rejoin the order and do what I can." Eddie said.

"You have to go see Lily, she's at the hospital. She's missed you so much Ed." Lexi said.

"I've missed her too. I am going to have a shower then I will go to the hospital to see her." Eddie said. Going back into the house. Lexi was still in shock from her friends surprise return.

Once Eddie had showered she took a bus, then a tube to get to the entrance of the hospital. Since being away she hadn't used magic once and had got stuck in the habit. She entered the hospital and it was buzzing with its usual amount of busy-ness. Eddie walked to the front desk.

"Hi, could you tell me what department Lily Evans is in please?" Ed asked he receptionist, the receptionist looked up and smiled politely, she was a middle aged woman with a kind face.

"I believe Lily is up in the magical burns and wounds today love. Third floor." Eddie smiled and thanked her then set off in the lift to find her best friend, she was nervous as to how she would be greeted. Would Lily be angry that she left?

Eddie arrived at third floor and walked out to see a bustling floor of people rushing about doing various jobs. Eddie kept her eyes peeled for a flash of red hair but didn't see any. She walked down the corridor looking into wards trying to see if she could spot her. At the final ward she stopped and saw no Lily. Where was she? Then she heard a gasp come from behind her. Eddie turned and saw the person she had been searching for.

"Eddie?" Lily said with such shock on her face.

"Hey Lily," Eddie said in a quiet voice. Lily just stood there for a minute before rushing forward and grabbing her friend into the tightest hug of her life.


End file.
